Time
by vikusa-san
Summary: Todos nos damos cuenta de lo que teniamos solo cuando lo perdemos... verdad America?
1. Chapter 1

ok aqui vamos!este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto les advierto que no es sorpresa que sea un dasastre como yo T_T

aun asi, por favor dejen review! y opiniones :S

**Chapter 1**

Era un día lluvioso. Las gruesas gotas de agua caían como pesadas piedras del oscuro cielo, descargando toda su furia contra la tierra. No había nadie en las ahora desiertas calles, y muy pocos vehículos eran vistos. La mayoría de las tiendas y restaurantes estaban cerrados dado al increíble clima, cosa que casi nunca sucedía en su país. Todas las familias se refugiaban en sus hogares dado que tanto los colegios como las universidades dieron por suspendidas las clases. Las calles parecían sencillamente muertas.

Siempre había llovido en su casa, pero hace mucho que no llovía de esta manera. Mirando por la ventana de su casa al macabro espectáculo natural, se perdió una vez más en esos lazos que lo llenaban de aquel oscuro sentimiento, más oscuro y frio que la tristeza, el cual ni siquiera después de dos siglos parecía abandonarlo, sino más bien por el contrario. Un pequeño vehículo que se detuvo en frente de la entrada de su edificio lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la tierra. Un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo y sombrero negros salió corriendo del auto en dirección a la puerta.

Se preguntó quién querría hablar con su jefe en estos precisos momentos, pero que sea quien sea, parecía tener algo extremadamente importante que hacer con él como para venir a su oficina en estos momentos.

Bajando las escaleras hacia la sala principal para ver quién era el hombre que había llegado, escuchó una voz familiar que discutía con su secretaria:

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero el Primer Ministro no puede atenderle en estos momentos, tiene que pedir una cita por adelantado.

-Pero señorita, usted no entiende, yo no busco hablar con el señor Primer Ministro! Yo necesito hablar con...

-Mr. Brown?-lo interrumpió el joven que ya había bajado las escaleras y se encontraba observando sorprendido al hombre que tenía adelante.- Es un gusto verlo, pero que lo trae por aquí en estos difíciles tiempos?

-Mi señor! Qué bueno que lo encuentro! Necesito hablar con usted… es muy importante.

El joven se quedó mirando perplejo al hombre que estaba parado enfrente de él; su expresión no podía ser más aterrada y estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Pase a mi oficina Mr. Brown- dijo el joven calmadamente mostrándole el camino.

El hombre lo siguió a paso acelerado, entrando por la puerta que le mostraba el joven y quitándose el sombrero, dejando así al descubierto una tupida melena negra, y unas gruesas cejas.

El joven le indico que se sentara en la silla de una pequeña mesa redonda al lado de la ventana, mientras que le servía una taza de té negro, el cual había preparado unos momentos antes de la llegada del hombre.

-Es usted muy amable señor- dijo el hombre recibiendo con manos temblorosas la taza de té de porcelana.

-No es nada mi querido amigo- dijo el joven sentándose en la silla enfrente de su invitado e invitándole un plato con dulces- A que debo su sorpresiva visita esta vez?

El hombre le dio un sorbo a su cálido té y miró fijamente al joven.

-Mi señor… esto es terrible… no se ni por dónde empezar… estaba tan preocupado… usted tenía que ser el primero en saberlo… todo esto tiene que ver con usted señor… intente buscar una solución… algo que demostrara que esto era mentira… pero no pude señor… no pude…- el hombre hablaba con una vos agitada y temblorosa, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

-Mr. Brown cálmese por favor! Que es lo que sucede? - pregunto el joven poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre para intentar calmarlo.- Que es eso tan importante?

-Mi señor, este clima, estas lluvias… no son las mismas de siempre… no son normales.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso- dijo el joven desviando la mirada al cruel goteo de su ventana.

-En dos días, se ha inundado una costa completa de nuestro país… y los daños son increíbles…

-Ya me di cuenta de eso también- dijo el joven levantando la mano y bajando la manga, dejando ver así una larga cicatriz.

-Señor… me temo que esto no es casual.

-A que se refiere Mr. Brown?

-En los últimos tres meses, yo y mi grupo de científicos, meteorólogos y geólogos hemos estado estudiando las fases del clima en nuestro país y sus alrededores. Dado a los efectos del calentamiento global, en estos momentos hay increíbles desastres naturales en todo el mundo. Nuestro país es uno de ellos.

-Está diciéndome que estas lluvias son frutos del calentamiento global y sus efectos secundarios?

-Así es señor… pero hay algo más, algo mucho más grave…

El hombre guardó silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía como si se armara de valor para continuar.

-Se aproxima un diluvio en nuestro país señor- dijo finalmente.

El joven quedó paralizado. Mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que tenía sentado enfrente sintió como si un balde de agua helada se le callera encima.

-Un…diluvio? – pregunto el joven abriendo aún más los ojos.

-Así es señor. Al parecer nuestro país, al encontrarse por sobre el Ecuador y en medio del Greenwich, se encuentra en un lugar ideal entre los dos hemisferios, de modo que no está en las zonas desérticas del planeta ni en las zonas demasiado frías del mismo, si no en una zona que recibe una mayor parte las lluvias mundiales, y con los efectos de evaporación de ríos, lagunas y mares de un lado del mundo, lo lógico es que la otra parte del mundo sufra de inundaciones corrosivas.- el hombre hizo una pausa- nuestros estudios muestran que nuestro país sufrirá la más larga y poderosa inundación de todas, causando así un diluvio que básicamente…-el hombre hizo otra pausa, una más difícil esta vez-…dejara al país entero bajo el mar… con la llegada de una larga y poderosa tormenta final.

El joven sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal y por primera vez en todo el día sintió que se quedó sin palabras. El miedo por su gente le llego como una fuerte punzada al pecho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como el pánico y la desesperación lo invadían lentamente, por más que su rostro lucia casi pacifico. El hombre se dio cuenta de esto con tan solo mirar en los profundos ojos esmeraldas del joven, ya que no importa que tan bien sabia ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, para alguien que podía ver el verdadero ser que mostraba a través de sus ojos, era un libro abierto.

-Mi querido señor… lo siento tanto… intentamos buscar medios para prevenir esto y también para detenerlo… pero fue imposible…- la voz del hombre se redujo hasta hacerse un susurro- nosotros… le juro que nosotros…que yo…

-Cuánto queda? – preguntó el joven con la mirada ahora perdida en un lugar de la habitación.

-I beg your pardon?- preguntó el hombre que no había comprendido en un principio.

-Cuanto tiempo me queda… hasta el diluvio? – se aclaró el joven aun con la mirada perdida

Mr. Brown guardó silencio por un momento y también desvió la mirada. Cuando por fin pudo volver a mirar al joven a los ojos, percatándose del extraño brillo que emitían, se aclaró la garganta y respondió con voz quebrada:

-Unos estimados seis meses señor.

Los dos guardaron un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Las gotas de la lluvia sonaban como balas intentando penetrar en vano el vidrio de la ventana, como si de eso dependiera todo su esfuerzo.

El joven miró por un momento las balas de agua que golpeaban su ventana, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos y una voz que parecía muy lejana de aquel lugar se escuchó a través de sus labios:

-Le agradezco mucho el que haya venido Mr. Brown, usted es sin duda el mejor geólogo de nuestro país, y no me sorprendería que también del mundo. Si hay alguien de quien me gustaría haber oído esta noticia es de usted. Tomaré las medidas necesarias para proteger mi población. Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Me encargare de enviarle un pasaje de mi parte a usted y toda su familia a cualquier lugar en el mundo que desee, solo hágame el favor de enviar su respuesta antes del viernes- terminó el joven con voz suave pero decidida.

-Señor usted…- el hombre miro al joven con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión- sí señor, se lo agradezco mucho.

Los dos se levantaron se sus respectivas sillas y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Ya saliendo de su oficina el hombre le entregó una carpeta de documentos que sacó de su bolso.

-Estos son los planos e informes de nuestras últimas investigaciones. Incluyen teorías y archivos detallados acerca del estado de nuestro país y su progreso. Revíselos en cuando tenga tiempo y deseo señor.

-Lo haré Mr. Brown. Le agradezco nuevamente por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Fue un gusto señor…

-El gusto fue todo mío. Que tenga buen viaje.

-Mr. Brown parecía querer decir algo más, pero se contuvo y se limitó a despedirse con un "Cuídese señor, y que tenga suerte" para luego darle la mano y salir por la puerta principal hacia el vehículo que le esperaba en la tormenta.

El joven se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acaba de salir el hombre unos instantes, para luego darse vuelta volviendo a su oficina.

El silencio de su oficina se volvió más pesado, y el ruido de la lluvia más fuerte, de modo que casi podía sentirla sobre su cabeza. Si hay algo que de verdad detestaba era tener esa sensación; siempre llegaba cargada de horribles recuerdos, cada uno llegaba como una fuerte punzada al corazón, y dolían mucho más que cualquier arma de tortura que alguna vez se haya empleado en su contra.

Tratando de evadir los sentimientos que volvían a llenarlo, se concentró en los planos y archivos que le fueron entregados por Mr. Brown. Bastó una sola mirada a la mayoría de ellos para darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Suspirando se levantó de la mesa y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Al llegar al teléfono dudó un momento, pero al final se resignó a marcar el número.

-_Allo?– _se oyó una irritante voz del otro lado de la línea.

- France, its me.

-_ Angleterre__? _Que sucede_ mon cher? _a que debo tu llamada?

- Necesito hablar contigo. Ven a verme en cuanto puedas.

(N/A) espero que les haya gustado el primer capi ^^ pronto seguire aunque tal vez un poco lento T_T

saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Habían pasado tres días desde la visita de Mr. Brown, y el clima por fin parecía tomar un descanso. Las lluvias habían cesado, aunque no se detuvieron del todo. En su lugar, habían sido reemplazadas por un cielo inigualablemente negro y del cual caían ligeras gotas cada cuanto tiempo.

Inglaterra estaba parado en frente de su ventana, apoyando su hombro en el marco de este y dejando un leve rastro de aliento que se dibujaba en el vidrio cada vez que exhalaba aire. Su rostro parecía reflejar el trágico escenario que veía por la ventana; su semblante parecía sumamente oscuro y sus ojos estaban llenos de un dolor que jamás podría expresar con palabras. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, su piel era tan pálida que parecía fosforecer y sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que tenía que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su vista.

Alejándose de la ventana se sentó en una cómoda silla de roble y terciopelo, situada en frente de una pequeña mesa de té y agarró su taza con cuidado. Por más que dentro de su casa había un ambiente cálido y agradable, no podía dejar de sentir un penetrante frio, e intentaba calentar sus manos con la fina porcelana de su taza de té.

Eran las siete en punto cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Se había ido temprano de la oficina esa vez, y la razón era que simplemente pensó que estos asuntos no tienen que discutirse en un lugar como ese, por lo menos no ahora.

Aproximándose a la puerta se dio cuenta que una leve lluvia estaba comenzando otra vez, y pensó que era cuestión de tiempo para que se volviera una verdadera tormenta.

Al abrir la puerta, la respectiva nación francesa hizo su presencia en la casa, temblando agresivamente de la nuca a los pies y con los cabellos rubios mojados y pegados a la cara.

_-Sacre Dieu_ _Angleterre! _Que acaso te peleaste con Grecia? He oído que los dioses de su mitología solían enviarle a sus enemigos climas aterradores!

-Me gustaría que ese fuera el caso- dijo Inglaterra cerrando la puerta y mostrándole vagamente que pase.

Francia se percató del mal estado de Inglaterra de inmediato, dado a que en vez de darle un golpe o insultarlo por su comentario Inglaterra se limitó a pasar a la sala abatidamente.

-Vienes o no?- dijo Inglaterra mirando a Francia que se había quedado confundido al lado de la puerta.

Francia se apresuró y entró en la sala. Mientras se quitaba el abrigo, miró extrañado a Inglaterra.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tus aerolíneas tuvieron que suspender los vuelos dado al clima- dijo Francia sentándose en la silla que le señalaba Inglaterra – y bien? De que querías hablarme _mon ami_ ?

Inglaterra desvió la mirada, esquivando los orbes azules que le miraban fijamente.

-France…necesito t-tu a-ayuda…

Francia le miró boquiabierto. Inglaterra pidiéndole ayuda? Esto era interesante. Francia decidió divertirse un rato.

-Vaya vaya vaya… esto me recuerda tanto a cuando te propuse casamiento… hace tiempo… recuerdas cuál fue tu respuesta _chère ?_

Inglaterra apretó los puños y dientes con fuerza, de verdad no tenía humor para pelearse con Francia en estos momentos.

-No necesito que me ayudes a mí, sino a mi población – dijo Inglaterra levantando la mirada.

-Y eso no es lo mismo?

-No, no lo es… son humanos Francia... vidas mortales

El francés lo miro divertido por un momento.

-En que rayos te metiste ahora _Angleterre? _Pregunto al fin.

El inglés cerró los ojos un momento, trago saliva y tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Me estoy muriendo Francia…

-Problemas económicos otra vez? Necesitas un préstamo de dinero? O es otro de tus inventos locos que ya te hizo algún efecto? - peguntó el francés con el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada de eso… de verdad me estoy muriendo Francia.

-Oh vamos _Angleterre! _No empieces otra vez! Siempre te estas enfermando, no exageres para tanto! Estoy seguro que alguna de esas hierbas de _Chine_, o un buen vino te vendrá bien. Ya incluso la hamburguesa de _Amérique_ te curó la vez pasada!

Inglaterra guardo silencio unos instantes, mirando fijamente a la otra nación. Lentamente se paró de su asiento, y fue caminando hasta el estante.

Sobre el gran estante de madera reposaban los archivos y documentos que le fueron dados por Mr. Brown hace tres días. Los tomó con cuidado y se acercó de nuevo a la otra nación para entregárselos.

-Que es esto?- Pregunto el francés tomando el papeleo.

-Son los archivos más recientes del estado de mi país y sus alrededores, escritos por los científicos y geólogos más prestigiosos del país.

-En cuestión a qué?

-Calentamiento global.

El francés lo miró atónito por unos instantes para luego tomar los papeles y empezar a leer uno por uno.

_-Mon …Dieu_…- fue lo único que pudo decir el francés al terminar de leer los papeles.- _Angleterre… _Arthur… que significa esto?

-Eso mismo que acabas de leer. Me hundiré bajo el mar Francis.

-No puede ser… como…- Francia se había quedado sin palabras y apenas podía formular oración. – que… cuanto tiempo te…

-Seis meses- respondió el inglés mirando a la otra nación a los ojos.

Francia estaba atónito. No sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir, no sabía qué hacer. Inglaterra era su más grande y viejo rival, tenían más que solo una historia sangrienta entre ellos y su odio era masivo. Sin embargo, Francia no se podía olvidar de los tiempos en los que fueron aliados, ni cuando trabajaban juntos para vencer a un enemigo. Además ellos crecieron juntos, incluso tuvieron más de una "_historia_" juntos, incluso casi una "amistad" cosa que en realidad fue arruinada por el mismo, después de que se atrevió a meter entre Inglaterra y su amado hermano América.

-Necesito tu ayuda Francia, para salvar a mi población.- la firme voz del inglés lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pero… cómo? Como esperas salvar a millones de personas en solo medio año? –preguntó indignado el francés.

-Necesito que me envíes todos los medios navales que puedes; embarcaré a mi gente en ellos y mandaré los barcos de vuelta a tu país, de ahí podrán irse a cualquier lado del mundo, pero primero que nada necesitan estar a salvo por completo.- hizo una pausa- No quiero utilizar medios aéreos porque si estas lluvias continúan, será terriblemente peligroso. Pediré ayuda tanto de Holanda como de Bélgica con los barcos. Ustedes tres son mis vecinos más cercanos, pero primero que nada estas tu Francia- hizo otra pausa y miro a la nación francesa a los ojos- Estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

La nación francesa se quedó mirando al inglés un momento. Luego se paró de su asiento y quedo cara a cara con el inglés.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo calmadamente.

El inglés compuso una pequeña sonrisa y le estrechó la mano al francés.

-Cuáles son tus planes?- preguntó el francés sonriendo tristemente.

-Le avisare a toda mi población de nuestra actual situación por medios públicos en tres semanas. Hasta entonces creo que no es conveniente que alguien más sepa de esto.

-Dudo mucho que algún no se entere de esto por largo tiempo- dijo el francés con desdén- con la tecnología de hoy estoy seguro que te están vigilando incluso cuando te bañas _Angleterre._

-Eso es lo que haces tú- respondió el inglés haciendo una mueca- y lo sé muy bien, pero la mayoría de los países me odia y estoy seguro de que se aprovecharían de esto…- finalizó el inglés bajando la mirada para que la nación francesa no se diera cuenta del enorme dolor que sentía ante aquella verdad.

-Muy bien entonces. Mantenme informado. Y a cuantos más tienes planes de contárselo?

-Holanda y Bélgica, porque son mis vecinos más cercanos después de ti, Japón, confío en Kiku y si es que mis hermanos no me rechazan, también con ellos – otra punzada de dolor se cruzó por los ojos esmeraldas del inglés- supongo que también tendré que hablar con Suecia y Finlandia, dado a que necesito sacar a Sealand de ahí lo más pronto posible- termino el inglés.

-Que hay de _Amérique? – _pregunto de pronto el francés.

-Yo… bueno…- el inglés soltó un largo suspiro. El dolor fue lo bastante visible esta vez como para que el francés no se diera cuenta- dudo mucho que le interese si yo vivo o muero…

_-Angleterre _no seas…

-Francia, por favor.- los dos se miraron y el francés no tuvo más opción que asentir resignado.

-Necesitare hablar con mi jefe sobre el tema, te comunicaré acerca de la situación mañana en la asamblea de New York.-dijo finalmente el francés tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Oh si… mañana la asamblea es en New York… bien supongo que tendré que empezar a preparar mi equipaje.- dijo el ingles mirando su reloj.

-Hasta entonces- dijo la nación francesa tomando su abrigo.

-Mhm…

Inglaterra acompaño a Francia hasta la salida.

Ya en la puerta la nación francesa se dio vuelta para decir algo:

-Acerca de esas tecnologías sobre las que te hablé…jajaja necesito admitirlo _Angleterre… _me encanta ese tatuaje de guitarra eléctrica que tienes _ahí- _termino el francés poniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

-MALDITA RANA! –el inglés no podía estar más rojo.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se encaminó a preparar su equipaje.

Al mirar por la ventana, se percató de que los cielos parecían oscurecerse aún más.

(N/A) sorry si el capi es muy corto! y sorry si esto salio medio raro pero soy muy nueva en esto de escribir jeje perdonen!

gracias a todos por sus reviews! crei que eso de que los reviews ayudan era un mito, pero es verdad! gracias! para la proxima intentare contestarle a cada uno, pero no prometo nada! 3

gracias de nuevo! saludos! cargare el nuevo capi cuando tenga tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry por la tardanza! aqui esta el new capi!**

**Chapter 3**

Lo primero que hizo antes de partir al aeropuerto fue llamar a los cuarto respectivos países con los que necesitaba hablar. Habían acordado encontrarse en el cuarto del inglés, en el hotel donde se hospedaban en New York, después de la conferencia. Inglaterra había pasado por alto llamar a Japón, dado a que sabía que se encontraría con la nación en la reunión y que probablemente irían a tomar un té después de esta. Había también intentado en vano llamar a sus hermanos mayores, los cuales por alguna razón siempre estaban ocupados o no atendían cuando la nación inglesa les llamaba. Se preguntó si la noticia de sus muertes les había llegado o no, y eso le preocupaba mucho ya que, aunque no tenían una relación exactamente "fraternal", eran sus hermanos y él quería asegurarse de su bienestar y el de sus poblaciones. Decidió que lo mejor era encontrar a Irlanda del Sur en la conferencia y hablar con él, y si era necesario, él les comunicaría al resto de sus hermanos. Era extraño que aunque Irlanda del Sur era completamente independiente del Reino Unido, mantenía una mejor relación con Gales y Escocia que el mismo Inglaterra, aunque claro, su relación con Irlanda del Norte era desastrosa. Sonrió tristemente cuando pensó que, aún después de cientos de años, la relación con sus hermanos no había mejorado ni un poco, sino todo lo contrario, y ahora que le quedaban solo unos meses de vida, estaba seguro de que aun así nada podría cambiar su desprecio hacia él.

Pensó en Sealand, en su joven hermano menor, el cual a pesar de su corta edad ya había declarado su odio hacia Inglaterra, y lo insultaba apenas tenía oportunidad. Sin embargo recordó también que aun así el pequeño había demostrado tenerle más afecto que sus hermanos mayores; que aun solía pedirle permiso para asistir con él a sus reuniones, que aun solía tomarle la mano cuando caminaban juntos (y cuando no había ningún otro país que le viera), y en especial, que aún era tan solo un niño que apenas entraba en la etapa de la adolescencia, y se comportaba como tal. Así mismo, sabía que lo mejor para Sealand era que Suecia y Finlandia se hagan cargo de él, y estaba seguro de que eso pondría sumamente feliz a la micro-nación. Se preguntó cómo el pequeño reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que su hermano se estaba muriendo. Se pondría feliz? Se pondría triste? Lloraría? Festejaría? Sea cual sea su reacción, Inglaterra nunca lo podría saber. Había decidido pedirle a Suecia y a Finlandia que no le dijesen la verdad a la micro-nación sino hasta después de que todo pase. No estaba seguro de que podría encarar a su hermano menor, ya sea su reacción buena o mala. Pensaba que lo mejor era que Sealand actuara como siempre lo hace, quería sentir que su hermano era verdadero con sus sentimientos hacia Inglaterra y no cambiara su actitud por lastima, culpa o lo que sea que le podría entrar a la cabeza a la pequeña nación; además, pensaba que un tema tan delicado podría causarle estrés al pequeño. Claro que el asunto con sus hermanos mayores era distinto, pero Sealand era el único que tenía oportunidad de salvarse completamente, dado a que era más bien una base que un territorio, con ayuda de la más prestigiosa tecnología se le podría mover a algún lugar, y así salvarle. Estaba seguro de que por lo menos en ese sentido, sus hermanos colaborarían con él y le ayudarían a salvar al único miembro de la familia que aún tenía oportunidad.

Al mirar por la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que el avión estaba pronto a llegar a su destino. Era increíble como el tiempo se escurría cuando uno pensaba tanto. Parecía que tan solo unas horas atrás aún estaba en su casa haciendo todas esas llamadas, y tan solo unos minutos atrás estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de su avión. Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido de lo normal, y eso no le gustaba; siempre había sido una persona apurada, pero ahora más que nunca, quería sentir que el tiempo iba muy lento, extremadamente lento si era necesario, que aún _quedaba_ tiempo.

Para cuando salió del aeropuerto, faltaban cuatro horas para el comienzo de la reunión. Decidió que lo que más quería hacer en ese momento no era dirigirse a su hotel como siempre hacia, sino dar un paseo, como los pocos que podía en su país cuando no llovía, además sus cosas ya habían sido enviadas a su habitación en el hotel.

Las calles de New York eran bastante ruidosas, sin embargo, ni siquiera eso podía irritarlo en ese momento. Era un día cálido. No hacia demasiado calor ni tampoco frio, era simplemente cálido. Hacia tanto que deseaba disfrutar de un día así en su país. Los días cálidos habían desaparecido con la llegada de las terribles tormentas que en este momento estaban azotando a su país.

Una vez había escuchado a Rusia decir que su sueño era vivir en un lugar cálido, lleno de girasoles. Ahora que lo pensaba, por más terrorífico y extraño que le parecía Rusia, lo entendía perfectamente. Rusia había tenido una vida llena de tragedias, muchas más de las que él tuvo, y cada año era de nuevo atacado por el tal "General Invierno", lo que Inglaterra se podía imaginar era mucho peor que las tormentas de su país.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a un parque. Niños corrían por todos lados riendo y cantando felizmente, y los pájaros sentados en los árboles recitaban dulces melodías que parecían canciones de cuna para sus pichones. Pensando que ese era un buen lugar para pasar el rato, Inglaterra se sentó en un pequeño banco situado en medio del parque. Al sentarse se dispuso a mirar a los pequeños niños jugar tranquilamente mientras podía sentir la refrescante brisa correr entre sus rubios cabellos. Cerró los ojos y levantó levemente la cabeza para poder sentir los rayos del sol más intensamente mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejaba abrazar por esa agradable sensación de tranquilidad y paz. Ese era su paraíso. La sensación de estar en paz, en un lugar donde nadie podía hacerle daño, donde podía olvidarse del mundo entero por unos instantes y sentirse libre de toda obligación, donde podía sentirse como un ser humano y no como una nación, donde se sentía feliz. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la perfección del momento, algo, en un pequeño lugar del mismísimo fondo de su corazón, le decía que algo faltaba. Sintió un suave golpe en su tobillo y abrió los ojos bajando la mirada y encontrándose con una pelota de football al lado de sus pies. Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente seis años se le aproximaba corriendo y al verlo se paró en seco y se le quedo mirando en silencio, como si temiera de su reacción.

-Es tuya amiguito? – le pregunto dulcemente Inglaterra.

El niño se le quedó mirando nerviosamente un instante, luego juntó sus pequeñas manos y asintió una vez.

-Ya veo…- Inglaterra se levantó del banco tomando la pelota en sus manos y se arrodilló frente al niño – Toma - dijo estrechando sus manos para entregarle la pelota al niño.

El pequeño dudó un momento, pero luego estrechó sus manitos y tomó la pelota.

-G-gracias…- dijo el pequeño sonrojándose un poco y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la nación inglesa.

Inglaterra se limitó a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa al pequeño, hasta que su mirada se fijó en el codo de este.

-Oye, que te pasó ahí?- preguntó el inglés observando el pequeño raspón que el chico tenía en el codo.

-M-me caí…- respondió el menor tímidamente.

Inglaterra miró para los costados y divisó un pequeño bebedero de agua fresca cerca del lugar, haciéndole una seña al niño le mostró que le siguiera. El niño dudó un momento pero le siguió. La nación inglesa sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y remojó una de sus puntas con el agua del bebedero, luego se acercó de nuevo al pequeño y le tomó gentilmente del brazo para limpiarle suavemente el raspón. El niño hizo una mueca de dolor ante el tacto de la nación, y este sopló ligeramente para calmarle el dolor. Cuando terminó de limpiarle la herida, dobló su pañuelo dos veces y lo ató cuidadosamente al codo del chico.

-Ya está, ahora puedes jugar tranquilamente- dijo Inglaterra sonriéndole abiertamente al niño.

-Umm…muchas gracias señor!- dijo el niño dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Tom! Ven aquí querido!- gritaba una joven mujer mientras le hacía señas con la mano al pequeño.

-Ya voy mama! – respondió el niño mirando a su madre y volviéndose de nuevo para ver a Inglaterra- …umm…- el niño miro de nuevo su codo y luego a Inglaterra.

-Puedes quedártelo- dijo tranquilamente la nación- es un regalo.

El niño le dedicó otra tímida sonrisa y asintió.

-Gracias…- dijo el niño empezando a correr hacia su madre y despidiéndose con la mano.

Inglaterra se quedó mirando al pequeño alejarse, para luego encontrase con su madre y abrazarle firmemente mientras los dos reían y el pequeño le mostraba su codo vendado, probablemente contando lo que había sucedido. Inglaterra no pudo evitar sentirse contento por el pequeño, pero algo más fuerte proveniente de su pecho interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un inmenso vacío oprimía su pecho con tanta fuerza, que hacia parecer que su corazón se había convertido en un agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que tenía alrededor. De pronto, el día ya no le parecía cálido, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal de abajo para arriba y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba tener que recordar lo mucho que _eso_ le hacía falta de vez en cuando. Él siempre había estado solo, trabajado solo, luchado solo, y así le agradaba; sin embargo no podía evitar querer sentirse querido por alguien más que el mismo. Desde que nació, siempre fue despreciado por sus hermanos, quienes lo maltrataban golpeándole y lanzándole flechas o piedras; nunca había conocido a sus legendarios padres, aunque había escuchado miles de historias celtas sobre su nacimiento; había tenido que escapar al bosque para huir de sus hermanos y de los vikingos que rondaban por la zona. Francia siempre aparecía de la nada para molestarlo con algo, y los únicos amigos que tuvo en toda su infancia eran las criaturas mágicas que se había encontrado en el bosque y a las cuales nadie más que él podía ver, lo que lo convirtió en el objeto de burla de los demás países. Cuando creció, se prometió a si mismo que llegaría a ser un gran imperio, temido y admirado por todos, y así mismo lo logró. Trabajó duro siempre, luchó con toda su fuerza y aprendió como engañar a los demás países, terminando así por ganarles en su propio juego. Todo lo que tenía lo había adquirido el solo con sudor y sangre. Y sin embargo no era suficiente. Los demás países parecían odiarlo más cada día, y aunque solía no importarle, a veces le dolía muy en el fondo, cosa que nunca mostraba.

Cuando pensó que su destino era ser el gran imperio solitario, temido y odiado siempre por todos, había llegado a su vida la única persona que le había demostrado lo contrario. La única persona que llegó a abrir las puertas de su corazón con un solo roce de su mano, la única persona capaz de hacerle sonreír con nada más que su propia sonrisa, la única persona que le había abierto las puertas a la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, la única persona que había curado todas las heridas de su corazón, la única persona que le había hecho olvidar del resto del mundo y sentirse en paz con eso, la única persona que le había dicho que lo "amaba", la única persona a la cual llegó a amar verdaderamente y la única persona a la cual le había entregado su corazón y alma. La única persona que uso su punto más débil en su contra, y lo traicionó.

Inglaterra recordaba con amargura como en ese día, todas sus pesadillas volvieron hacía el, todo aquello que creía verdad se convertía en una sucia mentira, todo aquello por lo que había entregado su ser se volvía en su contra y lo carcomía por dentro. Las palabras que tanto había escuchado decir a Francia parecían golpear como pesados martillos de hierro dentro de su cabeza. "_Estas solo Angleterre, nadie te quiere y nadie te querrá_", siempre había pensado que era tan solo una trampa para distraerlo, o al menos eso era lo que él se esforzaba por creer.

Sintió algo húmedo correr por su mejilla, sacudió la cabeza y se limpió la lágrima lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que nadie lo haya visto. Parpadeando rápidamente para quitarse la humedad de los ojos revisó la hora en su reloj.

-Será mejor que empiece a dirigirme a la reunión- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, empezando a caminar de nuevo por las vivas calles de New York.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Por primera vez y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Reino Unido no había sido el primero en llegar a la reunión. De hecho, había incluso llegado casi con los últimos países. Todos los países parecían estar sorprendidos e incluso Alemania (quien siempre era el segundo en llegar) se le había acercado para preguntar si todo estaba bien, a lo que Inglaterra respondió que se había quedado dormido por el cansancio del viaje.

Después de encontrar su habitual asiento y sentarse se percató de que Japón no había llegado a la reunión. No era habitual que Kiku llegara tarde, tampoco era habitual que faltase, a menos de que tenga algún problema serio en su país, cosa que despertó la preocupación del inglés. Recorrió la sala con la mirada tratando de ubicar a todos los países. Encontró a Finlandia hablando animadamente con Suecia, quien solo se limitaba a escuchar y dar uno que otro "Nhh", encontró a Holanda sentado con cara de mal humor al lado de su hermana Bélgica quien parecía tener una divertida charla con España, mientras Italia de Sur los fulminaba con la mirada, en especial a Bélgica. Encontró a Francia tratando de coquetear con Egipto quien, a pesar de estar siempre callado y tranquilo, parecía dispuesto a matar a la nación francesa en cualquier momento. Divisó a Canadá, al cual saludo con la mano, divisó a Italia del Norte comiendo pasta y hablando con Alemania, diviso a Rusia sonriendo como siempre, divisó a China sentado con todos sus hermanos, excepto Japón. No había rastro de Japón. Tampoco había rastro de América.

Como siempre, Alemania fue el primero en levantarse y poner el orden.

-SILENCIO! – el silencio se hizo presente en la sala- ejem… muy bien, es hora de comenzar la re…- su voz fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo proveniente de la puerta principal.

-HAHAHA no iban a comenzar la reunión sin su héroe, o si?- América estaba parado en la puerta en una posición heroica y su brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-AMERIKA! Llegas tarde otra vez! Es que no puedes llegar a tiempo ni siquiera cuando la reunión es en tu casa? - le espetó Alemania, aunque parecía más bien cansado que molesto.

-Oh come on dude! No es para tanto! – dijo América animadamente mientras entraba en la sala y se sentaba en su respectivo asiento.

-Ejem, ejem, muy bien, es hora de comenzar la reunión internacional- dijo el alemán tratando de volver a poner el orden- empecemos.

-Ve~ Doitsu! Donde esta _Giappone_?- la mano de Italia fue más rápida que ninguna otra.

-_Japan_ me avisó que tiene serios problemas en su país en este momento, por lo tanto no vendrá a la reunión.

Inglaterra miró con ojos abiertos al alemán, preguntándose qué fue lo que le había pasado al japonés, y lamentándose por no haberle llamado antes de venir a la reunión.

-HAHAHA! No se preocupen, acabo de venir de la casa de _Japan_, él se encuentra bien! Está un poco enfermo, pero no es nada serio ni nada que un Hero como yo no pueda resolver! Estará como nuevo en la próxima reunión!- declaró América levantándose.

Inglaterra lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Japón jamás faltaría a una reunión, no importa lo enfermo que esté, a menos de que sea algo realmente grave. Supuso que América volvía a ser despistado e inconsiderado, de seguro que si Japón le decía que estaba bien, América sería lo bastante inocente para creérselo. Inglaterra detestaba esa característica de América, sin embargo se detestaba más aun a sí mismo, dado a que no importa cuántos defectos le buscase a su ex-colonia, nunca podría odiarlo…

-OK! Ahora que pueden estar más tranquilos sobre _Japan_, empecemos! Antes que nada…

Inglaterra fijó su mirada en América, para luego bajarla de nuevo, pensando que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A) Disculpen la tardanza! de verdad que no tuve nada de tiempo... estoy totalmente llena de examenes, trabajos y presentaciones... de hecho en este preciso momento tendria que estar estudiado para el examen que tengo el domingo, sin embargo no me pude resistir mas XD este capitulo en realidad tenia que ser mas largo, pero si lo continuaba, no iba a terminar mas...**

**En fin, se que no es gran cosa, asi que quiero que me den sus opiniones :D y gracias por dejarme reviews, significan mucho para mi 3**

**Que tengan un gran fin de semana! saludos a todos :3**

**traduccion: **

**Giappone ( italiano) : Japon.**

**Japan ( aleman e ingles): (eso esta bien claro no? XD)**

**Angleterre (frances): Inglaterra**

**Amerika (aleman) : esta claro verdad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Y así es como yo, su gran Hero, resolveré ese problema! – dijo América entusiasmado como siempre.

Había pasado media hora desde el comienzo de la reunión, sin embargo, para Inglaterra parecía toda una eternidad. América no había parado de hablar ni por tres segundos, "resolviendo" problemas por aquí, hablando de economía mundial por allá, y no importaba si tenía realmente algo que ver con todo aquello o no, cada una de sus frases terminaban con un "y como soy el héroe, los salvaré".

Inglaterra no le prestaba atención realmente, estaba más ocupado paseando su mirada por toda la sala de conferencias. Al fin había ubicado a todos los países presentes, y para su sorpresa, Japón no era el único que faltaba. Había por lo menos 7 puestos vacíos además del de Japón, e Inglaterra creía imaginarse el por qué gracias a las noticias que había escuchado en la televisión en los últimos días. Eso causó que su preocupación por Japón creciera. Acaso también Japón estaba sufriendo a causa del calentamiento global o alguna de sus secuencias? O era tan solo un problema económico como decía América? Deseaba poder creerle al americano y pensar que Japón estaría bien, pero dado a su propia situación actual, no estaba en disposición de tal acto.

Al mirar a su derecha, a unos cinco asientos del suyo se encontraban Irlanda del Sur y Sealand, quien había pasado la semana en casa de su hermano y había venido con él. Al entrar a la sala, le había hecho señas para poder hablarle, sin embargo Irlanda desvió su mirada a otra parte, fingiendo no haber visto a la nación inglesa. Sealand había visto a Inglaterra e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en modo de saludo, sin embargo no se movió de su puesto al lado de Irlanda. Inglaterra se preguntó si era conveniente hablar con Suecia y Finlandia antes de hablar con Irlanda, pero al final se decidió por intentar atrapar a su hermano en la salida al final de la conferencia, por lo que tenía la mayor parte de sus papeles guardados y unos pocos en la mesa. No es que no le importase tomar notas. Era uno de los únicos países que siempre tenían todos los datos de la conferencia detallados y escritos de manera semi-poética, de modo que parecía una obra teatral de los hechos ocurridos en la conferencia. Pero ahora, ya no parecía tener importancia alguna. No es que los necesitaría en un par de años, el ya no tenía ese tiempo. En realidad, el venir a las reuniones internacionales nunca le había parecido tan deprimente e inservible. La única razón por la que seguiría viniendo, era para hablar con algunos países acerca de su actual situación (cosa que decidió hacer con mucha cautela y en secreto) y pedir ayuda (cosa que de verdad era lo que más odiaba hacer en la vida, pero tenía que por el bien de su gente); para intentar ayudar el mismo si es que aun podía, para escapar de la pesadilla en la que ahora se había convertido su casa, y para poder ver a las demás naciones en los últimos momentos en los que podía. Sabía que era odiado por la mayoría de los presentes, sin embargo sentía que era mejor estar ahí que encerrado en su habitación escuchando como el fuerte goteo de la lluvia le penetraba al corazón. Además, su relación no era tan mala con algunos países, y con otros incluso podría llevarse casi bien. Una sola cosa le perturbaba hacia sus adentros. Un solo_ país_ mejor dicho.

América seguía paseándose por la habitación y explicando cómo deberían trabajar los bancos en el mundo, cosa que fue respondida por un fuerte bufido y una mirada desdeñosa por parte de Suiza. Inglaterra se fijó en su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para el primer recreo de la reunión. Volvió a posar su mirada en el americano, sin escucharlo realmente. Su mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, como si estuviera estudiándolos; su animada forma de caminar, sus rubios y brillantes cabellos moviéndose con el aire cuando se movía, el pelo que representaba a Nachuket parado vivamente en su cabeza, sus puros orbes celestes como el cielo, los cuales brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia, su radiante sonrisa que nunca parecía abandonar su rostro, tan diferente a la del inglés. Aunque aún se comportaba como un niño de vez en cuando, no había duda de que algo muy especial había cambiado en él. Inglaterra sintió sus mejillas calentarse de a poco, y decidió desviar la mirada. En la pared del frente había un gran retrato de un campo de flores muy bello, el cual Inglaterra reconoció de inmediato. En el mismo campo, dos siglos atrás, su joven colonia le había regalado un pequeño ramo de flores, las más bellas que había encontrado en aquel lugar y había decidido regalarle a Inglaterra, en el momento en el que la nación tenía que partir de vuelta a Europa para combatir a Francia una vez más. Eran las flores más bellas y aromáticas que Inglaterra había visto en toda su vida, aun después de haber viajado tanto por el mundo.

Pero las flores, al igual que todo lo bueno de este mundo, se marchitaron. Y con ellas, el amor que tenía América por Inglaterra.

Inglaterra seguía mirando el cuadro, se había olvidado por completo que estaba en una conferencia, que estaba en otro mundo, para él, el único mundo real en aquel momento era el soleado campo de flores.

-Y más si ponemos a un súper héroe a cuidar de que no roben los bancos, pondremos a los criminales tras las rejas y problema resuelto! HAHAHA soy un héroe!- terminó de decir entusiasmado el americano.

Todos los países volvieron sus miradas ansiosos hacia Inglaterra, quien seguía mirando el cuadro, en espera de las protestas del inglés. No sucedió nada. Inglaterra no se movió un ápice y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos.

-Ehh… Inglaterra-aru?

-Mmm? – Inglaterra pareció al fin salir de su mundo imaginario y se percató de que todas las naciones lo estaban mirando. Se puso rojo al darse cuenta de aquello.

-No vas a decir algo en contra-aru? Oponerte… o algo-aru?- China miraba extrañado a Inglaterra, y todas las naciones le miraban fijo, esperando su respuesta.

Inglaterra miró a los alrededores; todos le estaban viendo. Se percató de la mirada de Sealand esperando ansioso que su hermano empiece una pelea; se percató de la mirada del americano posada en él en espera de una protesta, y con la mirada de tener ánimo para responderle; se percató de la mirada del francés que estaba aun con los brazos extendidos intentando abrazar a Bulgaria quien lo alejaba con una mano.

-No…- dijo sencillamente bajando la cabeza.

La reacción de las demás naciones no podía ser más teatral. Todos los países le miraban atónitos y con las bocas abiertas, Rusia incluido. Latvia temblaba. España le miraba serio. Italia del Norte se atragantó con su pasta y abrió los ojos. Suecia levantó una ceja. Bielorrusia dejó caer su cuchillo. Grecia se despertó. Turquía dejó caer su máscara. A Alemania le temblaba un ojo. Francia había bajado sus brazos y miraba preocupadamente al inglés. El único que parecía encantado era Estados Unidos.

-HAHAHA! Como ustedes ven, incluso Iggy está de acuerdo! Prosigamos!

Las miradas de las naciones seguían posadas en el inglés, quien seguía ruborizado y cabizbajo, pero sin tanta vergüenza como antes. Optó por estar en silencio un momento, y si alguien llegara a preguntar, cosa que aun así sabía que nadie haría, le diría que sencillamente sigue cansado de su largo viaje.

-OK! Ahora pasemos al siguiente tema, si no recuerdo mal todos estamos muy al tanto de este gran problema hoy en día…- Estados Unidos empezaba a pasearse por la habitación otra vez- el calentamiento global…

Inglaterra levantó la cabeza de repente, ahora escuchando con completa atención al americano.

-Los daños más recientes han sido un considerado aumento en inundaciones en el hemisferio norte, principalmente Europa y Asia, así como en el hemisferio sur, principalmente Latino América. Así mismo hubo un gran número de sequias en África y Asia del sur. Sin embargo el clima cambia drásticamente en los mismos lugares y tanto fuertes tormentas como grandes huracanes intercambian fases entre ellos. En adición se puede ver que los climas normales de cada país se han intensificado, dando como resultado días increíblemente calurosos en países como Rusia. Pero lo más importante es sin duda el derretimiento de los polos a causa del efecto invernadero…

América había estado serio todo el tiempo que hablo acerca del tema, e Inglaterra no le quitaba un ojo de encima, esperando impaciente a que el americano prosiga.

-Es por eso, que es importante conservar los polos; cuando los glaciares se derriten, la marea sube en todo el mundo, causando tsunamis devastadores en un lado, y falta de agua en otro… por lo tanto, propongo que construyamos un freezer gigante para mantener a los glaciares congelados, mientras que podemos pedir ayuda de los aliens para reparar el agujero en la capa de ozono y así reducir el efecto invernadero; mas queda por decir que los lugares en donde hay grandes cantidades de agua sobrante como resultado del calen…

-Imbécil.

Todas las miradas se posaban ahora en el lugar donde se había escuchado la firme voz. Todos miraban a Inglaterra quien, por primera vez en todo el día levantaba la voz.

-Dijiste algo Iggy? – preguntó el americano.

-Dije- el inglés lo fulminaba con la mirada- que eres un grandísimo imbécil- dijo levantando la voz un poco más.

-Oh vamos Iggy, si tanto te molesta que pida ayuda a los aliens, podemos pedirle ayuda a tus "haditas" o como sea que les llames…

El inglés parecía enfurecerse más con cada palabra. Realmente podía ser tan infantil?

-América, deja de ser tan increíblemente idiota y actúa razonablemente una vez in your f*cking life! Acaso no tienes idea de lo que el calentamiento global le está haciendo al mundo?- a este punto Inglaterra había levantado la voz lo suficiente para que las demás naciones entendieran que una discusión se estaba aproximando. La mayoría parecían aliviados de que la nación inglesa volvía a ser la de siempre, y el único que parecía percatarse de la gran diferencia era Francia, quien ahora miraba nerviosamente a Inglaterra.

-Claro que se lo que está causando! Por qué crees que estoy tratando de proponer soluciones?

-A eso llamas soluciones? Alfred no estamos viviendo en una de tus estúpidas historietas de "_Marvolo" _en donde un súper héroe puede venir y salvar al mundo con un click de sus dedos! Madura de una vez!

-Es "_Marvel_ "! y para tu información no soy yo el que anda diciendo que tiene amigos imaginarios como haditas y unicornios que comen arcoíris o anda por ahí invocando demonios para maldecir personas! Y después yo soy el inmaduro? Deberías calmarte un poco Iggy, ni siquiera es para tanto, se puede arreglar!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Inglaterra se había levantado de su asiento y parecía a punto de estallar.

-No América, las cosas no son tan simples como tu cabeza de arveja lo cree. Hay cosas que ya no se pueden arreglar. Y una de ellas es tu inmensa idiotez!

Sus miradas se chocaron. Por un momento parecía que hubo un choque eléctrico entre los dos, pero entonces América se percató de que no había enojo alguno en la mirada del inglés. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un puro y profundo dolor. Parecía como si las puertas del sufrimiento se hayan abierto en sus ojos, dejando salir todas esas emociones que el inglés tanto ocultaba dentro de él. Recordaba haber visto esa mirada de Inglaterra solo una vez en toda su vida. Fue hace dos siglos, cuando Inglaterra estaba de rodillas en frente de él y su ejército.

América se percató de que se había pasado de la raya e intentó decir algo, sin embargo una voz proveniente de la puerta principal de la sala lo interrumpió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Inglaterra.

Todos los países giraron la cabeza para ver a la nación que había hablado. Inglaterra era el único que no se había dado vuelta, su mirada seguía fija en el americano y solamente cuando el americano puso cara de sumo enojo mirando en dirección a la puerta, se atrevió a mirar quien estaba parado allí.

En la puerta de la sala principal estaba parada una joven rubia, con una larga cabellera ondulada y ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía con ropa simple al estilo americano; un par de jeans ajustados y una remera de manga corta con detalles de Mickey Mouse acompañados por un par de zapatillas "All stars", los cuales también llevaban detalles de Disney. La joven parecía tener aproximadamente 19 años y tenía una mirada desafiante pero divertida. Tenía los hombros ligeramente levantados con aire de confianza y aunque parecía intentar tener una expresión desafiante, algo en su rostro parecía familiarmente infantil. Fue entonces cuando Inglaterra notó con terror el gran parentesco de la joven con Estados Unidos.

-Florida! Ya te dije que este no es tu lugar, retírate ahora!- Inglaterra se sorprendió de ver a Estados Unidos completamente serio y parándose de su asiento.

-Si me reconocieras y me dieras la independencia, entonces si sería mi lugar!

-No pienso discutir esto de nuevo ni menos aquí! Retírate ahora!- el americano hablaba casi con severidad, cosa que sorprendió aún más al británico.

-Ugh! Eres insoportable padre!- dijo la joven Florida para luego abrir la puerta e irse cerrándola con un fuerte portazo.

Todos los países se voltearon para ver a Estados Unidos, incluido Inglaterra quien seguía parado. América se ruborizo y rió nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Italia lo interrumpió.

-Ve~ Doitsu! Que no era ese uno de los estados de América? Desde cuando tienen forma humana? Creí que solo los países tienen forma humana! WAH! Y si Milano anda por algún lugar todo desprotegido?

-_Italien_, cálmate! Sí, era Florida, uno de los estados de América, veras, un estado y/o cuidad suelen tomar forma humana cuando los ciudadanos de esta se rebelan ante su gobierno o proclaman la independencia. Es decir, cuando la idea nacional crece con los ciudadanos y los hace querer su propio país, en el territorio de su misma ciudad. Muchas veces estas ciudades nacen como hijos o hermanos de los países de los cuales se independizaron, como por ejemplo Sealand o Wy, pero si no llegan a independizarse y los ciudadanos terminan por aceptarlo u olvidar su espirito nacional, la forma humana de la ciudad o estado muere o se desvanece, y vuele a ser alguna pertenencia o parte corporal de la forma humana del país donde esta esa ciudad- explicó Alemania calmadamente.

Italia bajó la cabeza y se quedó callado, cosa que causó la curiosidad y preocupación del alemán y este decidió que era mejor que los países se calmaran un poco de todo lo anteriormente ocurrido, por lo que dijo:

-Creo que es hora de tomar un descanso, tienen media hora, y SEAN PUNTUALES! – agregó el alemán como siempre hacía.

Todos los países se fueron levantando, y Alemania quería preguntarle a Italia si estaba bien, pero cuando se levantó y giró su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el italiano ya no estaba en su lugar, si no que se había ido para hablar con Francia, cosa que le causo todavía más curiosidad y preocupación al alemán.

-Ve~ Francia onii-san? – el italiano se acercó al francés que se frotaba la cabeza después del golpe que recibió por parte de Bulgaria.

-Oh! _Mon_ _chère __Italie_! Que deseas?

-Quería… quería preguntarte…

-Oui? Que es _mon amour_?

-Como… como fue que Sacro Imperio Romano murió?

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Cuando vio a las naciones levantarse de sus asientos, se acordó de que tenía que atrapar a su hermano antes de que este le ignorase y se fuera después. Para su suerte, Sealand estaba con él, por lo que fue más fácil localizarlo y detenerlo, pidiéndole a Sealand que los dejase hablar solos unos momentos. Sealand había empezado a protestar cuando Inglaterra le dijo que Latvia había preguntado por el, lo que hizo que la cara de la pequeña micro-nación resplandeciera y fuera corriendo en busca de su amigo. Cuando su hermanito menor estaba ya lejos, un incómodo silencio se había formado entre las dos naciones. Inglaterra no sabía por dónde empezar, pero no fue necesario, ya que la profunda voz de su hermano rompió el silencio.

-Quieres hablar del diluvio que hundirá nuestros países en unos meses, no es así?- Inglaterra se le quedó mirando atónito.

-Como…?

-Le mandaste unas cartas a Escocia, Gales y a Norte, ellos me lo comunicaron hace unos días.

Inglaterra se percató de que Irlanda había llamado a su hermano "Norte", cosa que no hacía desde que Irlanda del Norte se quedó en el Reino Unido y la relación de los dos se volvió un tanto "rocosa". Se preguntó si la terrible noticia los había unido como hermanos finalmente, cosa que lo puso muy feliz, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al pensar que si bien era cierto, entonces al único al quien los hermanos habían ignorado era él.

-Intenté comunicártelo también a ti… pero mis vías de comunicación apenas funcionaban, y no podría mandarte una carta porque solo los correos nacionales funcionaban, me sorprende de que ellos pudieron comunicarse contigo tan rápidamente…

-En fin, vamos al grano, piensas trasladar a tu gente verdad?

-Así es, ya hablé con Francia y tengo su apoyo, y hoy mismo hablaré con Bélgica y Holanda para pedirles ayuda también, y por supuesto necesitamos trasladar a Sealand por completo por lo que Suecia y Finlandia…

-Te encontrarás con ellos después de la reunión? – le interrumpió un tanto impaciente Irlanda.

-Oh…si, de hecho quería que asistieras, necesitamos trasladar a toda tu población también…

-En realidad, no me hundiré completamente, el traslado de mi gente podría ser temporario.

-A que te refieres? – Inglaterra no tenía los archivos geológicos de su hermano, pero la condición a su alrededor le había dicho que probablemente también Irlanda se hundiría.

-Según mis geólogos, mi país sufrirá una inundación, sin embargo, dado a que estoy a una cierta distancia de tu país, es posible que el diluvio de mi país se pase en un par de años, o se convertirá en algo así como Venecia.

Inglaterra suspiró aliviado.

-Oh God…Espero que así sea…- Inglaterra le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hermano.

Irlanda parecía sentirse incomodo o nervioso de repente, por lo que decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Entonces… donde es la reunión?

-En mi cuarto del hotel, ven media hora después de la reunión… y procura no traer a Sealand… él no debe enterarse todavía…

Irlanda le miró un momento dudoso pero al final asintió.

-Te veré entonces _Sasana_…

Con eso el irlandés se dio vuelta y se marchó. Inglaterra suspiró profundamente. El hecho de que su hermano no le había hablado mal ni se había burlado de él, significaba que Irlanda sabía que la situación era muy delicada y seria, y que él también estaba preocupado.

Inglaterra se había quedado en el mismo lugar, pensando en lo que había pasado en la reunión. La discusión que había tenido con América aun le dolía, el hecho de que el americano se tomara tan ligeramente el asunto le hizo sentir el mismo vacío que solía sentir cada cuatro de Julio al recordar la dolorosa revolución. Cada vez más, sentía que al americano no le hacía ninguna diferencia el mucho daño que le causaba, y en esos momentos era cuando se preguntaba a sí mismo si realmente sus hermanos, sus colonias y el mundo entero tenían razón en odiarlo.

-Inglaterra?

Inglaterra dio un salto y lentamente se dio vuelta para ver quien le llamaba. La joven que había estado parada en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, Florida, lo miraba nerviosa y timidamente. Inglaterra la miró un tanto sorprendido.

-Podemos… hablar?

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A) ok primero que nada, espero que todos hayan notado la perodia subliminal de harry potter XD "marvolo"es el nombre del padre de tom riddle (lord voldemort) y aun recuerdo la primera vez que lei el libro donde por primera vez se menciona ese nombre; lo primero que pense fue: oh! lo sacaron de marvel o que? XD y fue por eso que me parecio gracioso ponerlo en el fic.**

**segundo, como habran visto introduci a un personaje inventado en el fic, y es florida. nunca me gustaron mucho los personajes inventados, pero supe que lo necesitaria para este fic, almenos por un tiempo, y hablando de ella, le puse tantos detalles de disney porque como ya saben, en florida se encuentra disney land XD**

**espero que me dejen reviews, por que se que no es gran cosa y necesito saber que piensan :S**

** MyobiXHitachiin : este cap es para ti, ya que no hice mi tarea solo por escribirlo ^^ asi que espero que me ames para toda la vida como prometiste! (?)**

**Black12345678 : muchas gracias! por cierto, adoro tu fic de zombies! y espero que lo continues pronto ^^**

**Traducciones-**

**Sasana (irlandes)- Inglaterra**

**Italien (aleman)- Italia**

** mon chére (frances) - mi querido**

**mon amour (frances) mi amor**

**oui (frances) -si**

**Italie (frances) Italia**

**Hero (ingles) heroe**

**in your f*cking life! (ingles) - en tu p*ta vida!**

**oh God (ingles)- oh Dios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inglaterra miraba extrañado a la joven que tenía en frente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La verdadera causa de su shock, no era el tener a la joven en frente preguntándole si podían hablar, sino el simple hecho de que al darse vuelta, por una milésima de segundo, creyó haber visto que USA era el que lo llamaba. Era increíble como en esa milésima de segundo tantas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza al mismo tiempo," _Sería acaso posible que quiere hablar conmigo?" " Sería posible que tal vez quiere arreglar lo que pasó en la sala?" " Se preocupó por mí_?" eran algunas de ellas. Pero al ver que no era Estados Unidos quien lo llamaba, sino su "hija", le hizo darse cuenta de lo débil que era su cerebro bajo las órdenes de su corazón.

-Tendrías tal vez… unos minutos? … claro que si estás muy ocupado lo comprendo! Es decir… si no quieres hablar conmigo también lo comprendo! … yo… bueno, no soy un país por lo que…- la joven replicó nerviosamente mientras trataba de no mirar al inglés a los ojos.

-Florida, verdad?- preguntó concentrándose más en la joven.

-Mmm…uhum - la joven asintió y se atrevió a mirar al inglés a los ojos. Tenía los mismos ojos de cielo que tenía Estados Unidos.

-Ven- Inglaterra la invitó a sentarse en una de las mesitas del jardín. No podría dejar de lado sus costumbres de caballero de lado, y menos tratándose de una dama.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo _dear_?- Inglaterra no era exactamente del tipo que usaba palabras casi como las que diría su reina, pero él no conocía a Florida lo suficiente para poder usar un tono informal con ella, y el usar un tono demasiado formal podría tal vez ofenderla, pues parecía tener casi la misma edad de su "padre".

-Bueno…creo que primero que nada debería presentarme mejor…la forma en la que me presenté en la sala de reuniones no fue exactamente...

-Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que aparecer de la nada cerrándole la boca a ese idiota seria mi presentación ideal, siempre soñé con hacer eso- Inglaterra le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Florida se quedó mirando la sonrisa del inglés un momento, para luego dedicarle una aún más resplandeciente.

-Deberíamos hacerlo juntos alguna vez…- la joven volvió a bajar la mirada tímidamente, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- en fin… bueno como ya debes saber, yo soy Florida, uno de los estados de Estados Unidos, pero no soy _exactamente_ su "hija", en realidad nací todavía cuando estaba bajo el control de Spain, simplemente fui recuperada por mi padre más tarde…- la joven seguía teniendo la mirada baja y había empezado a jugar con su cabello- en realidad no nací siendo una rebelión o un deseo nacional como la mayoría de los estados y ciudades que nacen en forma humana, en realidad soy como esas ciudades que tiene Japan…- Inglaterra cruzó las piernas ( y agradeció que Francia no estuviese allí para silbarle) y miró fijamente a la joven, imaginándose a donde quería llegar.- …pero luego decidí que también yo tengo derecho de convertir mi estado en un estado nacional, un país, y no una simple parte de … quiero ser libre y no pertenecerle nunca más…no quiero ser su "hija" – Inglaterra tragó saliva. Las palabras de la joven eran un tanto parecidas a las que su padre le había dicho a Inglaterra en su revolución- e-entonces… quería p-pedirte ayuda Inglaterra… siento que tú eres el único que puede ayudarme…- terminó Florida volviendo a mirar al inglés a los ojos, con cierto aire de esperanza.

Inglaterra le miró un rato con una suave sonrisa en los labios, preguntándose por un momento si la conversación que había tenido el americano con su entonces más grande rival, Francia, había sido algo parecido. Nunca pudo enterarse si era Francia quien le había envenenado la mente a América con el asunto de la Independencia, o si fue el mismo americano quien le pidió ayuda al francés. Lo más probable era que fuera Francia quien convenció a su entonces colonia, dado a que en esos tiempos la idea de la revolución estaba naciendo en su país, y Francia se había preocupado de esparcir su idea por toda Europa, menos en Britania, donde nunca llegó, claro está. Sin embargo, por mucho daño que le quisiera hacer a su más poderoso rival, Francia ni siquiera había llevado a cabo su propia revolución todavía, por lo que no tenía sentido ir a "liberar" otros países todavía. Si bien había visto que la relación que habían demostrado Estados Unidos y Florida en la sala de conferencias no era exactamente muy _pacifica_, sino más bien como una relación de padre estricto a adolecente caprichoso, él no recordaba tener tantas peleas con su colonia. Claro que venía a cobrarle impuestos, y sabía que muchas veces sus jefes llegaban a exagerar, pero también él mismo los pagaba; realmente había estado tan mal por eso? O tal vez había otra razón? Podría ser que Inglaterra había sido tan mal tutor? Nunca podría saberlo.

-Por qué me pides ayuda a mí? Por qué dices que soy el único que puede ayudarte?- preguntó Inglaterra acercándose más a la mesa y cruzando los brazos en esta.

-Bueno… porque creo que eres el único que podría aceptar ayudarme sin hacerle daños severos a mi padre- dijo la joven

-A que te refieres? – Inglaterra la miró extrañado.

-Sé que tú y Estados Unidos no se llevan bien después de lo que pasó entre ustedes… y sé que tal vez quisieras vengarte de alguna manera… pero también sé que eres el único país, además de Canadá, que nunca le haría daño, y que no se aprovecharía de la oportunidad para herirlo o intentar destruirlo… después de todo mi padre es el país más poderoso del mundo, y no dudo que la mayoría le envidien o le odien, por lo que temo a que me usen o me engañen…

-Y como sabes que yo no soy uno de ellos? Como sabes que no quiero hacerle daño a ese bastardo?- Inglaterra se había sorprendido un tanto por lo que le había dicho la joven, pero mantuvo el -semblante tranquilo y su suave sonrisa seguía decorándole el rostro.

-Lo se…yo misma había visto la guerra, y como tus tropas se retiraban… y aun después de más de dos siglos, puedo ver como miras a mi padre, sé que aún le tienes un gran afecto…tal vez no sea como el afecto que le tuviste alguna vez, pero si de algo estoy segura es que nunca serias capaz de dañarle…

Inglaterra se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora tenía un semblante serio y un tanto sorprendido.

-Sé que estoy siendo un tanto ridícula…. Y más ahora que pareces tener un problema muy grave…

Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

-De que estas hablando?- preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-Llegaste tarde a la conferencia, siempre eres el primero en llegar, lo eras incluso en tiempos difíciles como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y estabas sumamente herido; además casi no discutiste con mi padre por más estúpidas que habían sido sus ideas, y no tomaste té en toda la reunión…

Inglaterra se quedó boquiabierto. Desde cuando esta chica se fijaba en todo lo que hacía de esa manera? Estaba seguro que nadie en toda la conferencia se había dado cuenta de todo eso. No quería ser deshonesto, pero él no conocía a la joven lo bastante para decirle toda la verdad, por lo que optó por ocultar sus pensamientos, como siempre hacia.

-En realidad solo estoy un poco cansado desde mi llegada… supongo que simplemente el tremendo clima de mi casa me puso un tanto nervioso toda esta semana.- dijo formando otra suave sonrisa.

-No es necesario que intentes engañarme si no quieres contarme la verdad- dijo la joven sonriendo también.

-No te estoy engañando- en realidad, no había mentido, pero tampoco había dicho la verdad completa. La vida le había enseñado a guardar distancias y no abrirse a un extraño, y él sabía que eso era lo mejor en este momento- de todos modos, tengo que pensarlo. Sigo un poco cansado y no puedo darte una respuesta sin que esta sea razonable. Por lo tanto dame un poco de tiempo, prometo darte mi respuesta antes de irme- terminó el inglés sentándose firme en la silla.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Inglaterra, no sabes lo que significa para mí el simple hecho de que me hayas escuchado y no me hubieras rechazado de inmediato…- dijo Florida sonrojándose un poco y levantándose de la silla.

-No veo la más mínima razón para rechazarte- dijo Inglaterra cálidamente y levantándose el también- además, tu padre no es el único que merece ser "libre" como él lo llama… pero por ahora no puedo asegurarte nada, por lo tanto lo siento mucho.

-Gracias de todos modos…

-Lamento dejarte de este modo, pero debo marcharme, la conferencia está a punto de comenzar.

-Nos veremos pronto- saludó alegremente la joven.

-Hasta luego- Inglaterra hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

La conferencia le parecía cada vez más aburrida. La razón era, por supuesto, que a él ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía como un adolecente desesperado por terminar la clase más aburrida. Necesitaba que la conferencia terminara lo más pronto posible, para así poder discutir su actual situación con los países que vendrían a su habitación. Volvió a pasear su vista por toda la sala de conferencias, mirando cada rincón del cuarto, preguntándose como rayos era posible que Florida supiera que no había bebido té durante la conferencia. De hecho, la anterior conversación con la joven le había dejado un tanto pensativo con respecto a lo que debía hacer. No le causaría ningún problema ayudarla a conseguir su independencia, después de todo Inglaterra seguía siendo un país muy poderoso, y podría conseguir el apoyo y las firmas necesarias de la ONU en un abrir y cerras de ojos. Sin embargo, se preguntó que tantos problemas podría esto causarle a América. Florida había sido muy clara con respecto a que no quiere dañar a su padre, sin embargo ella aun así no está a nivel de un país para saber lo que sucede en el mundo. Esto también podría causarle un daño psicológico al estadounidense, dado a que perdería a uno de sus estados o "hijos", al igual que Inglaterra fue abandonado por todas sus colonias. Por un lado, de verdad le gustaría darle al estadounidense una cucharada de su propia medicina y hacerle sentir y entender el dolor que le había causado y sigue causando, además de parecer no arrepentirse ni un poco de sus hechos y por el contrario, echarle más sal a las grandes heridas de Inglaterra. Pero por otro lado, incluso como la misma Florida lo había dicho, él no podía dejar de tenerle un "afecto" si es que así podía llamarle a ese poderoso sentimiento que había crecido en él, y no podía, por mucho daño que le causara el americano, hacerle pasar la misma agonía que el pasó. No podía imaginarse al americano terminando como el, al punto en que literalmente, se podría decir que Inglaterra se estaba ahogando en sus propias lágrimas. Las lágrimas eran las únicas amigas que lo habían acompañado desde que nació y hasta el momento en el que morirá. Muchas veces había pensado si las lluvias de su país eran fruto de sus sentimientos, después de todo, siempre hubo lluvias en su país, pero desde que sus colonias le abandonaron, especialmente después de que América le traicionara, su carácter se había vuelto un tanto "_tormentoso_". No importaba si la real causa de su pronta muerte sea el calentamiento global, para el inglés, el morir en las "_lágrimas de su país_" significaba mucho más.

Lo mejor era que pensara bien antes de actuar, por más de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Alemania había hablado de economía europea desde que la reunión había proseguido después del recreo, pero el inglés solo podía limitarse a seguir con la mirada las vueltas que daba el alemán por la sala, escuchando una que otra vez una frase o palabra. Lo que si había llamado la atención del inglés era el repentino silencio de la sala. Normalmente, cuando Alemania era el que hablaba, Italia gritaba o preguntaba cualquier cosa, ya tenga que ver o no con el asunto. Sin embargo, el país italiano estaba sentado, quieto, sin siquiera levantar la vista del plato de pasta que yacía en frente de él y el cual no había tocado; sus ojos estaban abiertos, como raras veces los había visto Inglaterra y su expresión no podía ser más melancólica. Inglaterra nunca fue un gran amigo del italiano, pero incluso a él, ver a la siempre sonriente y alegre nación en ese estado, le causó un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo evitar tenerle un poco de lastima. Alemania parecía estar muy preocupado, pues aunque hablaba en frente de más de 150 países, su mirada se concentraba solamente en el italiano, quien al estar con la mirada tan baja no se daba cuenta. Inglaterra pudo ver la enorme preocupación en los ojos del alemán, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Aun después de tantos años, la relación especial que tenían Alemania e Italia le parecía increíble, y más aún, admirable. A pesar de ser tan terriblemente distintos, tanto Alemania como Italia eran como familia, se apoyaban el uno al otro y parecía que eran capaces de entregar su vida el uno por el otro (por más que el italiano era un completo cobarde). Inglaterra suspiró y apartó la vista, pensando que no era su asunto y que esos dos se arreglarían pronto, o eso era de esperarse.

Después de media hora, Inglaterra ya había semi-memorizado todas las cosas que los demás países hacían en vez de prestar atención a la reunión. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se puso en el último país al cual había evitado mirar en toda la reunión. El americano se percató de la mirada del inglés de inmediato y le sacó la lengua. Cuando el inglés frunció el ceño el americano rió levemente y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa guiñándole un ojo. Inglaterra se sonrojó levemente y quitó la vista unos momentos, para luego lentamente volver a posarla en el americano, quien seguía mirándolo, esperando a que hiciera eso. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, e Inglaterra ya no pudo volver a dirigir la mirada hacia otra dirección por más que quisiera, quedándose así en una especie de trance. El americano compuso una sonrisa un tanto picara y escribió algo en un papel, el cual lanzó rápidamente a Inglaterra, sacándolo así de su trance.

"_Acaso mi belleza de dejó paralizado Iggy? XD_" era lo que ponía el papel. Inglaterra tomó su lapicera rápidamente y escribió "_no idiota, es solo que no puedo creer que una bestia tan salvaje y primitiva esté presente en una reunión como esta_" en el papel el cual lanzó hacia el americano con tanta fuerza que muchos países de los que se sentaban al lado miraron con asombro al inglés, pero no le importó, pues había dado justo en el blanco. El americano leyó la nota riéndose, para luego escribir algo más y lanzarlo otra vez hacia el inglés. Inglaterra volvió a abrir la nota, "_oh lo siento, creí que me mirabas a mí, debías haber dicho que mirabas al espejo de pared que está detrás de mí desde el principio!_". Inglaterra fulminó con la mirada al americano y procedió a romper el papel en pedazos, para luego cruzarse de brazos e inflar sus sonrosadas mejillas con un gesto de enojo en la cara. El americano rompió en suaves risotadas haciéndole gestos al inglés, el cual los entendió como "oye solo estaba bromeando", pero se limitó a seguir fulminándolo con la mirada.

Para la suerte del inglés, quien seguía de brazos cruzados y mejillas infladas tratando de no mirar a la dirección del americano, solo faltaban diez minutos para el final de la conferencia del día. Ya había guardado sus cosas y esperaba nerviosamente. Ahora llegaba el momento de decir la verdad acerca de su situación a los demás países. Sabía que sería un poco difícil pedirle ayuda a Holanda, después de todas las batallas que tuvieron, pero tenía la esperanza de que Holanda pensara en su gente y no en él, además sabía que por más que el país era rencoroso, también tenía un buen corazón. Bélgica y Finlandia eran dos países bondadosos y alegres, e Inglaterra sabía que podría contar con su ayuda para salvar a su población. No conocía perfectamente a Suecia, pero hasta donde habían hablado, el inglés fue entendiendo que por más que el gran nórdico daba un poco de miedo, en realidad solo era difícil de entender, y era tan comprensivo como su "esposa" (o así era como le llamaba) Finlandia. También Francia asistiría, e Inglaterra se lamentó de que Japón era el único que faltaba, pero supuso que viajaría a su casa después de dejar New York, y tal vez podría quedarse con Japón unos días, ya que no quería volver en este momento a su propia casa. Pero debía admitir, que lo que más nervios le daba, era la asistencia de su hermano, Irlanda.

Cuando Alemania dio por finalizada la reunión, salió corriendo a su habitación a prepararse, sin darse cuenta de que Estados Unidos le había llamado.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

El alemán, que ya había guardado sus cosas, se encaminó hacia el italiano, quien no se había movido ni guardado sus cosas desde el comienzo de la segunda parte de la reunión. Lo más terrible era sin duda el hecho de que Italia no había comido su pasta, y eso era sin duda, un mal augurio.

_-Italien , _estas bien? – preguntó el alemán sentándose al lado del italiano.

Italia no respondió de inmediato, sino que levantó la vista lentamente y miró pensativo al alemán. Luego cerró sus ojos de repente y compuso una de sus clásicas sonrisas despreocupadas.

-Claro que estoy bien Doitsu! No sucede nada, es solo que mi pasta se ha enfriado y ya no puedo comerla! Eso me puso un tanto triste… pero ahora que la reunión terminó iré a calentarla de nuevo con mi hermano!- dijo Italia alegremente

El alemán le miró unos instantes. El mismo había oído claramente a Italia Romano decir que llegaría tarde a la habitación después de la conferencia_. _Además él conocía bastante bien a Italia para saber que no estaba bien y no quería decírselo, cosa que no era nada común en el italiano y causó aún más preocupación en el alemán. Pero si Italia de verdad no quería hablar del asunto lo mejor sería esperar, por más que le doliera ver al italiano tan triste, por más que le doliera la más sorprendente verdad:

Italia le había mentido.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A) ok! Sorry por la tardanza! La historia es algo asi= supuestamente tenia que tener 3 examenes esta semana, dos de los cuales eran en el mismo dia, me mate estudiando para que? Para que me avisaran que los dos fueron suspendidos para la próxima semana -_- …. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, dejen review! Mañana tengo otro examen, por lo tanto me fui a estudiar ^_^**

**Dudo que este capitulo necesite alguna traducción no? XD**

**Por cierto quería explicar un poco de lo que cuenta Florida: en los tiempos en los cuales Inglaterra era el cuidador de America, España era quien gobernaba en Florida desde el siglo 16, y solamente en 1763 Florida fue cedida por España a Inglaterra, junto con los territorios al este y sureste del Misisipi_, _por el Tratado de Paris. Por lo tanto, asi fue como America "recuperó" a su hija, ( en mi fic, tal vez Inglaterra no se haya dado cuenta, pues el era el responsable y cuidador de America). Otra cosa que menciona Florida son las ciudades japonesas, y a eso me referia en realidad a los clanes, como Osaka, quienes son representados como humanos en las strips de hetalia.**

**MyobiXHitachiin : cientos de litos de helado suenan bien, pero ya que estas condenada a amarme toda la vida, mi petición es que me sigas escribiendo reviews… y que me sigas amando ^^ lol grax por el review 3 y no te preocupes por Al, ya recibirá su castigo ;D Ciao!**

**black12345678 : gracias por el review! Te prometo que continuare el fic apenas tenga oportunidad! Y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas pronto, con tal de que me dejes mas reviews XD saludos! 3**

**sol yuki uzumaki : espero no haberte dejado en suspenso por mucho, pero gracias por comentar ^^ e aquí algunas respuestas para tus preguntas, aunque ahora te puse unas nuevas XD saludos!**

**AliceIggyKirkland : puedo asegurarte que Alfred si tendrá un castigo karmatico, mas de uno tal vez, pero no puedo soilear la historia, por lo tanto habrá que leer para saber que va a pasar XD muchas gracias por comentar! Bexo 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inglaterra había preparado todo para cuando sus invitados llegasen. Habían acordado llegar media hora después del final de la reunion, pero Inglaterra se había preocupado de tener todo listo de inmediato, solo por si acaso. En la mesa redonda ( la cual le recordaba a Inglaterra los clásicos cuentos de su cultura; irónicamente el héroe de estos era el rey _Arthur ) _reposaban todos los archivos que el amable Mr. Brown se había molestado en preparar personalmente, a los cuales Inglaterra recogió de imediato para ponerlos sobre el estante al lado de la mesa, suponiendo que sería mejor mostrarlos después. Seis tazas de juego habían sido puestas en frente de seis sillas, silenciosamente esperando ser llenadas con el fino té negro que estaba en el medio de la mesa, en una tetera del mismo juego de las tazas.

Inglaterra se sentó en el sillon y se dispuso a esperar relajadamente, ojeando su reloj de vez en cuando. Había esperado que el primero de sus invitados en llegar fuera tal vez Suecia o Finlandia ya que, conociendo a los países Nórdicos, solían tener los mismos modales que los Británicos. Pero para su sorpresa, la primera nación que tocó su puerta (diez minutos antes del horario acordado) era Francia. La nación francesa, quien había pasado el día entero molestando otras naciones en la conferencia y fuera de esta, traía ahora un rostro sério y un tanto abatido. Dado a que era el primero en llegar, Inglaterra le ofreció sentarse en el sillón en vez de la mesa, hasta que los demás países llegasen, y después de ofrecerle una taza de té la cual la nación aceptó, se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Un incomodo silencio se había formado en el tiempo en el que Francia tomaba el té, hasta que la nación decidió hablar.

-Ya he hablado con mi feje... estamos listos para mandarte barcos y naves en cuanto des el aviso...- dijo Francia mirando su taza, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo en ese momento. Inglaterra suspiró.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Francia...realmente no sabes cuanto...- Francia fijó su mirada ahora en Inglaterra.

-Que harás... cuando todo pase? Tienes alguien que cuide de tu cuerpo?

-No... estaré en mi tierra...- Francia por poco dejó caer su taza en cuanto se quedó mirando atónito al inglés.

-Que? Estás despreciando la única posible oportunidad de salvarte?

-Francis... es solo un mito...

-No es mito y lo sabes! Tu, que dices tener relación con esas cosas "magicas", más que nadie debe de saberlo! Además eres un conquistador! Tu mismo los has visto!- Francia parecía estar cada vez más exasperado.

-No no lo he visto... a diferencia de ti, nunca destruí por completo algún territorio, y según yo sé, no ha sido comprobado por nadie...

-Pero si yo mismo he visto como...

-Has visto todo el proceso?

-No...pero estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que pasó!

-Francis...tu sabes lo dificil que es matar a un país, lo más probable es que no haya muerto.

-Lo se pero...- La nación francesa fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-Hablaremos de esto despues- Dijo el inglés parándose para ir a abrir la puerta.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Suecia y Finlandia, seguidos por Bélgica y Holanda, y por último Irlanda. Irlanda era el último en llegar e Inglaterra se dispuso a cerrar la puerta; fue entonces que por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, los ojos de los dos hermanos se encontraron. Los ojos de Inglaterra miraron a los de su hermano con una mezcla de agradecimiento y timidez, tratando de ocultar la curiosidad por ver a travez de los ojos de su hermano los mismos sentimientos que trataba de decir sin usar estos nunca llegaron; los ojos de Irlanda tenían un destello enigmático y era imposible saber que es lo que estaba pensando, sin embargo no parecían devolver emoción alguna. Inglaterra sintió una fuerte corriente helada recorrer su espina dorzal, y el vacio que sentía le obligó a bajar la mirada con tristeza mientras Irlanda pasaba a la sala e Inglaterra se quedaba atrás, acariciando inconsientemente el pomo de la puerta que acaba de cerrar despues de Irlanda.

Después de reflexionar unos minutos, fingiendo estar comprobando la cerradura, Inglaterra de dio vuelta e invitó a los presentes a sentarse en la mesa, empezando así a servirles té.

-Y bien? A que rayos nos trajiste aquí ? - Holanda fue el primero en hablar.

-Sucedió algo grave Arthur? - Finlandia le dedicó una suave pero inquieta sonrisa.

Inglaterra se quedó mirando a los países en silencio, luego, removió la tetera de la mesa y en su lugar colocó los archivos que había tomado del estante.

-Los he invitado a todos para hablar de un tema que nos afecta o afectara a todos, sin embargo, en este preciso momento me afecta a mi más que a nadie- hubo una pausa- Como ustedes ya habrán escuchado, los efectos del calentamiento global se están haciendo presentes en todo el mundo, y en las últimas semanas mi casa estuvo sufriendo de fuertes y abundantes lluvias.- los países le miraron en silencio- Las lluvias siempre fueron constantes en mi casa,es verdad, sin embargo me temo que esta vez el asunto es mucho más sério...

Inglaterra procedió a repartir los mapas y archivos por toda la mesa y a cada uno de los invitados, exepto Francia, pues ya los había visto.

Por unos momentos, los países estuvieron en silencio leyendo los archivos, en cuanto todos levantaron sus cabezas con el seño fruncido, Inglaterra procedió a explicar los hechos detalladamente.

Después de diez minutos de pasearse por la habitación explicando cada detalle, dio un largo suspiro:

-Y eso, como ya de seguro lo habrán entendido todos...significica que en los proximos seis meses mi país se irá hundiendo lentamente hasta la llegada de las tormentas gigantes, y entonces quedará completamente cubierto por el mar.

La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Después de unos minutos que parecieron años, Finlandia fue el primero en hablar:

-Oh... Arthur! Esto es...esto es terrible...pero cómo?...

-Y bien? Que rayos esperas que nosotros hagamos?- Holanda interrumpió a Finlandia, ganandose una fria mirada por parte de Suecia y un cadazo por parte de su hermana.

-Hermano! - Belgica le mandó una mirada de reproche, sin embargo Holanda miraba fijamente a Inglaterra.

-Yo... bueno... necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes- los países le miraron fijamente- ustedes son mis vecinos mas cercanos geograficamente, necesito que me ayuden a sacar a mi población antes de que las tormentas más grandes empiezen- Inglaterra miró a su hermano, pero por alguna razon Irlanda tenía los ojos clavados en Francia- necesito que me envien refuerzos navales y reciban a mi gente en sus países, desde luego, mi poblacion no se quedará permanentemente en sus países, pero necesito que lleguen a tierra firme lo antes posible, despues de eso, ellos mismos serán responsables de sus vidas-Inglaterra cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro- Podrían ustedes... ayudarme a salvar a mi gente? - miró nerviosamente a los demás paí le miraban en silencio.

-Por supuesto! Cuenta conmigo- dijo Bélgica entusiasmadamente

-Qué gano yo ayudandote?- Holanda no parecía tan entusiasmado como su hermana, y esta le miró boquiabierta.

-Te daré lo que quieras, mi país se esta hundiendo, dudo mucho que necesite tantas cosas materiales después de todo, lo único que quiero es que mi gente este a salvo- contestó Inglaterra, tenía esa respuesta preparada desde que empezó la reunión, ya que le era imposible creer que los países podían hacer algo por _él_ sin aprovecharse. La mirada de Holanda pareció suavizarse, y se recostó en su silla.

Finlandia y Suecia se miraron uno al otro, como si hablaran el uno con el otro a travéz de la mirada.

-Emm... Arthur, Su-san y yo te apoyaremos y ayudaremos en lo que sea, pero hay algo que no me cabe...- Finlandia le miró extrañado- Geograficamente, nosotros no somos vecinos tan cercanos, hay otros países más cercanos, cuál es...

-Es verdad- le interrumpió Inglaterra- No les llamé a ustedes dos por esa razón- Finlandia y Suecia volvieron a mirarse entre si, y luego de vuelta a Inglaterra- La razón por la que les llamé aquí fue, bueno, necesito que alguien protega y se ocupe de mi hermano Sealand ahora que no estaré...y bueno, pensé que ustedes... e-el los quiere mucho...

-P'r s'pu'sto qu' cu'dar'm's d' el- esta vez el que contestó fue Suecia, y Finlandia le dedicó una triste sonrisa al inglés.

-A-ahora entiendo...Sea-kun ya lo sabe?- preguntó

-No, él no sabe nada, y no lo sabrá, ustedes se lo contarán el día de mi muerte- ante esto Finlandia le miró atónito y Suecia levantó una ceja- Arthur! Es tu hermano! No puedes...

-No quiero causarle dolor, lo mejor es que el no lo sepa hasta su debido tiempo, por favor- Inglaterra les miró heridamente.

-E-esta bien...eso espero...es tu decisión Inglaterra...- Suecia posó su mano en el hombro del Finlandés.

-C'al 's tu pl'n?

-Sealand es el único que puede moverse, tendremos que moverlo hasta las aguas territoriales de tu casa o la de Norway, tengo entendido que mi hermano se lleva bien con el y su hermano Iceland, right?

-Pr'fi'ro mov'rlo h'sta mi c'sa, n'qu'ro q'e 'ste c'rca de _D'nmark_

-Muy bien entonces, imaginé que Sealand no querría a nadie más que a ustedes dos – dijo sonriendo.

-Estaremos muy felices de tener a Sea-kun con nosotros...y también te ayudaremos a trasladar a tu población, no es cierto Su-san?- el sueco asintió- está acordado entonces- Finlandia seguía teniendo una triste sonrisa en los labios.

Inglaterra sonrió aliviado. Sentía que tenía cierto apoyo y eso era increíblemente recomfortante. El inglés volteó su cabeza para ver a Francia, y este asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía aliviado de haber dado un paso hacia adelante en su plan de salvación, pero sabía que la parte más dificil vendría ahora, ahora tenía que hablar públicamente en frente de todo su país para advertirles de su partida, y de la destrucción masiva que se venía sobre su país.

Después de acordar mantener el contacto entre los países al hablar con sus jefes, Irlanda se dispuso a hablar, mencionando que también España e Islandia ya estaban al tanto y habían prometido ayudarle. Inglaterra se quedó boquiabierto. Estaba sorprendió de que aún después de todas las disputas que habían tenido en el pasado, España se ofrecía a ayudarle a él y a su hermano, y eso le hizo sentir un tanto avergonzado de sus años como pirata.

-España también ayudará? Oh Antonio, siempre tan dulce~- dijo Bélgica sonrojandose, a lo que Holanda soltó un sonoro gruñido y un "ha" mientras dirigía su vista a otra parte.

La reunión no duró mucho más después de eso, las naciones habían acordado todo y ahora Inglaterra solo podía esperar hasta que todos regresasen a sus respectivos países y así dar comienzo a su plan. Inglaterra amaba a su casa con todo su corazón, y sabía que su población también, por lo que abandonarlo todo tan derrepente sería sin duda la cosa más dificil que hasta ahora su gente haya sufrido, incluso todas las guerras que había sufrido parecían tan lejanas ahora...

Los países se despidieron y fueron llendose uno a uno, dejando solos a Inglaterra, Francia e Irlanda. Irlanda pareció estar incomodo de repente y se precipitó a salir nerviosamente hacia la puerta mientras se despedía de Inglaterra tratando de evitar mirarle a los ojos, y sin embargo lanzandole una extraña mirada a Francia, quien frunció el ceño ante el gesto. Irlanda se atrevió a mirar a su hermano a los ojos, pero para el inglés era imposible poder leer los enigmáticos ojos de Irlanda, y este volvió a quitar la mirada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno... supongo que ahora estas un tanto más tranquilo no? Quiero decir, ahora por lo menos tu población tiene a donde ir además de mi país... ya que tengo la sensación de que tu gente no estará muy feliz llendo a mi casa haha aunque yo les daré una cama calentiiita~- dijo el francés con una sonrisa pícara.

-God... no puedes ser más pervertido verdad you bloody wanker?

-Ho! miren quien habla! El gran señor de los _serveurs_!- Inglaterra se sonrojó.

-S-shut up!- Francia se hechó a reir.

-Que dices si tomamos una ronda y hacemos una competencia?

-Prefiero morir!- el rostro de Francia se tornó extremadamente serio y hasta parecía asustado. Inglaterra se dio cuenta de repente de lo que él mismo había dicho,se había dado cuenta de que ahora ya no podría utilizar esa frase como una broma nunca más, y ahora que entendía lo estupido que había sonado, sintió una gran tristeza invadirlo- Q-quise decir...

-Arthur- le interrumpió Francia- hacerca de lo que hablamos antes de la reunión...

-Francis, no va a funcionar- esta vez el inglés fue quien le interrumpió- No tiene el menor sentido...

-Arthur escúchame por una vez un tu vida! Esto podría salvarte! Podrías quedar con vida!

-Francis es imposible "revivir" un país! Ya es terriblemente dificil matarlo, pero revivirlo es algo que ni siquiera yo, con toda la magia del mundo podría hacer!

-Pero no es lo mismo! Por que tu población quedará con vida!

-Por qué simplemente no admites que quieres quedarte con mi cuerpo para disecarlo y tenerlo como troféo?

-Si querría tener tu cuerpo como un recuerdo, creeme que tendría mejores cosas que hacer con el en lugar de disecarlo y ponerlo como troféo.- una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en el rostro del francés.

-Entonces por que?

-No quiero que te mueras!- ante esto el inglés se quedó mirandole sorprendido, hasta que una mirada sarcástica apareció en sus ojos.

-No era ese tu sueño de toda la vida?- el francés se le quedó mirando atónito y hasta un tanto ofendido por unos instantes, luego desvió la mirada.

-No...no lo fue- tragó saliva con la mirada aún desviada- Te había dicho que mi sueño siempre fue conquistarte... no lo malinterpretes...- el inglés le miró fijo, luego se dio vuelta dando le la espalda.

-Es una lástima entonces que no pensabas eso en cuanto le ayudaste a Alfred a independizarse- el francés levantó la vista de repente, pero el inglés no se dio vuelta- literalmente se puede decir que morí en ese instante, o almenos todo lo bueno que aún vivia en mi- la voz del inglés sonaba totalmente natural y muy calmada, pero el francés no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo de repente.

_-Anglaterre_ tu sabes que...

-Francis- el francés se calló- Please... necesito pensarlo...necesito estar solo- el inglés seguía de espaldas, por lo que Francia no podía mirarle directamente.

_-Anglaterre_...

-Francis, please- la voz de Inglaterra sonó más firme esta vez y Francia pensó que lo mejor era dejar al inglés pensar tranquilamente un momento, por lo que murmuró un "está bien" y se aproximó lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Piensalo... y hablame en cuando estés en condiciones- Francia le echó una última mirada, pero el inglés no se dio vuelta y no respondió.

-_Au revoir_- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Inglaterra no se movió. Lo único que le distraía de su observación en la pared era el tic-tac del reloj de esta misma. Lentamente, empezó a mover sus pies como si fueran dos pesadas cargas de hierro, hasta que llegó al sillón y se tumbó en él mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de relajarse. Por más que no estaba en su país en este momento, sabía que estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Como todo país, podía sentir todos los cambios climáticos de este en su cuerpo, pero muchas veces se preguntaba si era el clima el que le hacía sentir de esa manera, o si era él mismo quien, dado a su terrible estado de ánimo, era el causante de semejante clima en su país. Y si eso último era cierto, entonces él mismo sería el causante de su propia muerte? En ese entonces América tendría razón en decír que El Reino Unido ya estaba viejo? O talvez era él ya está lo bastante viejo y puede sentir su propia muerte acercandose? Inglaterra giró su cabeza para mirar la ventana; el sol se estaba oponiendo lentamente, dejando un destello de luz color carmesí esparcido por todo el cielo, con un conjunto de manchas anaranjadas y fuxias, haciendole parecer hojas de otoño resplancecientes, esparcidas por todo el cielo. Sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente, dejandose llevar por el cansancio y esperando que por lo menos en sus sueños, podría olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Sin embargo, fue repentinamente sacado de su descanso por un fuerte ruido proviniente de la puerta. Inglaterra se frotó los ojos y miró la puerta; otros tres golpes sonaron en esta e Inglaterra se dispuso a levantarse, llendo a abrir la puerta. Había esperado encontrarse con Francia, o alguno de los países que estuvieron en la reunión de su casa ese día, sin embargo, en frente de él se encontraba la nación que menos esperaba ver ese día llendo a visitarle. Estados Unidos estaba parado sonriendole animadamente, y todo el sueño y cansancio que tenía el inglés se esfumó de repente.

-América? Que quieres?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

-Hi Iggy!~ pasaba por aquí y recordé que este es tu cuarto, así que pensé que dado a que te esfumaste después de la reunión y no me escuchaste llamandote, podía pasar y verte ahora!~- dijo animadamente el americano, el inglés seguía mirandole desconcertado.

-Después de la reunión...? Sucede algo?

-Not really, puedo pasar?- el inglés se apartó de la puerta de inmediato dejando pasar al americano.

-Quería hablar de la reunión de hoy- el inglés tragó saliva- estás bien dude?

-Eh... a-a que te refieres...? claro que si...- "_acaso se habrá dado cuenta"?_

-I don't know dude! Actuaste bien raro, estuviste callado toda la reunión, y después expotaste de la nada!

-No exploté de la nada! Pero no te créas que mi cansancio no me va a permitir decirte que eres un idiota cuando actúas como tal- el inglés le dedicó una sonrida desdeñosa, US solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Oh vamos England! Te emocionas demasiado!

-Alfred! No puedes hablar de cosas como esas tan despreocupadamente! Los países están sufriendo! - dijo tratando de poner más enfocación en la última oración, esperando que América entendería lo que quiería decir.

-Ya lo sé! Es por eso que intenté proponer soluciones!

-Esas no eran soluciones América!

-Ok! ya se que aveces ( muy aveces) me equivoco! Y como todo Hero lo admito, pero podías decirlo tranquilamente! No había necesidad de actuar como una Drama Queen!

-Yo soy el que actúa como una Drama Queen? Y que hay de ti? No te comportaste como todo un ángel cuando llegó Florida!- América palideció

-E-eso no es tu asunto!

-Oh no, pero claro! Si yo siempre fuí el villano verdad? Y eso que ni siquiera recuerdo haberte tratado así! - América puso los ojos en blanco.

-England..- dijo con un tanto de impaciencia.

-Ha... y aún así te independizaste de mi...

-England! Quiéres dejar ya todo eso? El pasado ya es pasado! Ya olvídalo quieres? - dijo soltando un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Olvidarme...? Del pasado?-preguntó el inglés boquiabierto

-Exacto! Dude, lo que pasó ya pasó!, si sigues tan enterrado en nuestra guerra de Independencia, nunca vas a salir! Solo sigue adelante dude y acepta que eso fue lo mejor para los dos!

Inglaterra se quedó mirandole en silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que decía el americano le sonaba tan simple y lógico que parecía casi increíble, pero su pecho dolía, de verdad dolía, tanto que parecía explotar en cualquier momento. Se sentía terriblemente debil, no podía creer que, por más simple que sonaban las palabras del americano, el simplemente no podía ni podría nunca cumplirlas. América también había sufrido en la guerra, sin embargo había salido con la cabeza en alto, y sabía que si quería seguir adelante debía saber olvidar cosas desagradables. América lo había logrado, había podido abrir sus alas y volar lejos de su nido, volar y explorar el mundo entero e incluso mas alla, sintiendo el viento fresco entre sus plumas mientras crecía y aprendía a crear su propio nido. Inglaterra sabía que nunca más hiba a poder volar, el había roto sus alas al poco tiempo de haber aprendido a usarlas, y nadie nunca le ayudó a curarlas, por lo que su canto se fue haciendo más y más debil, hasta que por fin se apagó. Esa era su verdad, y el solo podía culparse a sí mismo.

-Tal vez tengas razón- sabía que si la tenía, pero también sabía que solo se mentía a sí mismo al decír que también el podía hacerlo- Si...tal vez...

-Huh? Enserio?- el americano no podía creer que, después de casi trecientos años el inglés por fin lo había admitido.

-Si...enserio...- era lo único que podía responder, sabía que seguir con la discución solo le haría más daño a él, más todavía cuando sabía que no tenía la razón.

-HAHAHA! Me alegra saber que por fin lo comprendes Iggy! Entonces supongo que ahora estamos bien!- dijo el americano animadamente, pero los ojos del inglés solo se apagaban más.

-Claro...

-Oh yeah! Entonces supongo que ya te veré mañana en la segunda reunión! Eso era todo lo que venía a discutir, pero ahora que estás bien con eso no tengo de que preocuparme!- el inglés solo asintió.

-See ya tomorrow budy! - dijo el americano abriendo la puerta - Good night!

-Yeah, good night- Inglaterra cerró la puerta.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y fué deslizandose hasta quedar sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Alfred tiene razón, pero...

Se quedó en silencio, mirando el techo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y le era dificil pensar, sin embargo una cosa llegó a su mente de repente, y se levantó del piso.

"_si, definitivamente Alfred tiene razón, y ahora no tengo ninguna duda, estoy seguro de lo que haré_"

Descolgó su chaqueta de la silla y se encaminó hacía la puerta. Al salir del cuarto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea a donde ir, por lo que optó por ir al Loby a preguntar al dueño del lugar, pero al parecer eso no fué necesario.

-Canadá!- dijo saludando a la otra nación que pasaba por allí.

-Hello England!- dijo la nación canadiense tímidamente- Cómo has estado?

-Un tanto cansado, pero en general estoy bien, tu como has estado?

-Estoy bien, aúnque me duele la espalda desde la reunión, hubo unos cuantos países Asiáticos que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me tumbaron contra la pared al salir de la sala...- dijo Canadá como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Inglaterra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima y simpatía por la nación.

-Ya veo... esos bastardos... tal vez te gustaría pasar a relajarte y tomar un poco de té mañana después de la reunión?

-Estaría encantado- dijo sorprendido pero muy feliz de que alguien le prestara atención.

-Está acorado entonces- le sonrió el inglés- Dime Canadá, tienes idéa de dónde se hospeda Florida? - Canadá parpadeó.

-Florida? El estado de Alfred?

-Exactamente- dijo el inlglés- sabes si se hospeda aquí?

-Si, se hospeda aquí, pero para que necesitas verla?- el canadiense le miró extrañado.

-Necesito hablar con ella- el inglés sabía que Canada era confiable y que tampoco preguntaría mucho.

-Umm, está en el tercer piso, la última puerta a la derecha, justo al lado de la mía- dijo el canadiense calmadamente.

-Thank you Mathew, te veré mañana entonces, me despido- dijo el inglés haciendole un saludo y encaminandose al acensor.

-Adios- dijo Canadá timidamente mientras veía al inglés entrar al acensor.

-Que raro. No sabía que se conocían- dijo el canadiense mirando a su oso.

-Dare?

-Canada dayo.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Inglaterra salió del acensor y se dirigió hacia la última puerta a la derecha, tocando una vez el timbre y parándose de manera elegante. La puerta se abrió después de unos instantes, mostrando a una joven un tanto sorprendida.

-Inglaterra?- preguntó Florida mirando al inglés de pies a cabeza.

-Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

La joven se apartó de la puerta, dejando pasar al inglés. Una vez adentro la joven tomó la chaqueta del inglés para colgarla.

-Sucedió algo?- preguntó mirandole.

El inglés le miró un momento y dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

-He venido aquí a darte una respuesta- hizo una pausa- Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a conseguir tu independencia.

Florida le miró sorprendida y boquiabierta por unos instantes, luego dio un fuerte salto y un grito de alegría, para luego ir corriendo hasta Inglaterra y colgarse en su cuello abrazandole fuertemente.

Inglaterra por poco perdió el balance y tuvo que sujetarse con una mano de la pared que tenía más cerca para no caerse, mientras con la otra sujetaba a Florida, quien seguía colgada de su cuello, para que ésta no se callera también.

Florida seguía abrazandole fuertemente, y esto empezaba a incomodarle un poco, sin embargo pensó que apartar a la joven sería un tanto mal educado.

-Thank you England- murmuró la joven en su hombro, e Inglaterra solo esperaba que lo que estuviera haciendo de verdad fuera lo correcto.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A)** Ok... SORRY SORRY SORRY! se que me tarde mas de un mes en actualizar este fic, pero les juro que de verdad estuve muy ocupada! este mes no ha sido nada facil para mi y apenas tuve tiempo para respirar! De todos modos sabia que no podia dejarlos despues de todos los geniales rewievs que recibi, asi que continue esrcibiendo un tanto casi todos los dias, borrando y escribiendo, borrando y escribiendo, en fin, aquí esta el capi y espero que les guste, sus rewievs realmente me alientaron, asi que muchas gracias a todos!

**Traducciones:**

**( para los que no entendieron el dialecto de Suecia) **

P'r s'pu'sto qu' cu'dar'm's d' el - por supuesto que cuidaremos de el

C'al 's tu pl'n- cual es tu plan

Pr'fi'ro mov'rlo h'sta mi c'sa, n'qu'ro q'e 'ste c'rca de _D'nmark- prefiero moverlo hasta mi casa, no quiero que este cerca de Dinamarca._

**_*normales*_**

D'nmark ( Denmark) ( sueco): Dinamarca ( de la oracion de arriba)

Bloody wanker (ingles) : sangriento idiota? XD jajaj es un insulto para "maldito imbecil"

_serveurs (_frances) : mozos

au revoir (frances) : hasta luego

(ingles)

Not really : no realmente

I don't know dude! : no lo se wey/ chaval/pibe/chapin (los latinoamericanos tenemos demasiadas palabras para dude XD)

See ya tomorrow budy!: te veo mañana amigo! ( otra vez, hay varias palabras pada budy XD)

Good night! : buenas noches!

(japones)

-Dare?

-Canada dayo.

Oh vamos, todos conocemos la frase verdad? XD lo demas creo esta bien claro.

OO~~OO

**MyobiXHitachiin **: Gracias por siempre rewieviar amada mia, espero que me perdones por haberte hecho esperar tanto, te prometo que hare lo posible por no retrasarme tanto :D tambien perdoname por no incluir a ita-chan en el capi, ya sabras lo que le pasa en los proximos capitulos ;), de todos modos, espero que sigas comentando, e das fuerzas para escribir! Ciao~

**Gennovah: **Gracias! y como ves, alfred de verdad no se da cuenta de mucho, pero ya se dara cuenta, dale tiempo XP no no te preocupes, florida no tiene camaras ocultas en la sala, pero si se da mas cuenta de las cosas de las que su padre no, pero a veces demasiado ;D gracias por comentar, perdona q me tarde tanto.

**:** Gracias por postear! intentare actualizar mas seguido asi podras postear mas ^^ ya veras como reaccionara alfred cuando se entere, pero antes todavia pasaran cosas peores! asi que espero que te guste el fic y lo sigas leyendo! Gracias!

**Black12345678: **He aquí tu respuesta a la propuesta de Florida! Jejeje ya se que aveces Alfred da colera, en especial cuando escribo esto jajaja pero ya va a madurar XD Gracias por comentar, y gracias por actualizar tu historia jajaja me da risa que siempre hay alguien o algo que les interrumpe a Alfred y Arthur y no pueden hacer cosas XXX ni Alfred confesarse XD continuala pronto y muchas gracias!

**Dibucrito: **Muchisimas gracias por comentar! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo, y comentando claro! ^^ tus rewievs para cada capi me dieron ganas para escribir mas!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

El sol ya se había opuesto y ahora el cielo estaba bellamente decorado con estrellas, que parecían diminutas luces de un arbol de navidad, brillando intensamente, pues no había ni una nube en el cielo. Alemania estaba sentado en la mesa de su cuarto, ordenando todos los papeles y archivos para la reunión del siguente día. Suspiró y miró su reloj por décima vez, luego volvió su mirada de nuevo al papeleo. Varias horas habían pasado como interminables siglos, y el se preguntó a quién trataba de engañar. Él mismo había ordenado todo aún antes de salir a New York, revisar todo de nuevo era tan solo un pasatiempo para calmar sus nervios, una pobre excusa para no pensar en lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento. Pero al parecer, eso le fue imposible. Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó a preocuparse de la tardía llegada de Italia, quien ya se había retrasado una hora. Había solo dos ocaciones para las cuales el italiano haría hasta lo imposible por llegar a tiempo, y eran comer pasta y visitar a Alemania en las conferencias mundiales, siempre a las seis en punto. Al parecer, el italiano había decidido romper la rutina esta vez, y por más de que nunca avisaba de su llegada, su presencia se había vuelto casi un hábito natural para el alemán. Italia había estado actuando raro durante toda la reunión, no había preguntado cada pequeña cosa que el alemán había dicho,no había sonreido, no había comido su pasta, le había mentido sobre su hermano y no había venido a ver a Alemania como siempre hacía. Alemania sabía que algo raro le había pasado al italiano, y por más que había decidido esperar a que todo se calmara e Italia le contara él mismo que es lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía evitar preocuparse más y más cada minuto que pasaba. Por otro lado, pensó el alemán, él no podía esperar a que el italiano venga a decirle toda la verdad, que tal si sería demasiado tarde y algo grave le pasaría a Italia? El no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo intentar averiguar cosas que tal vez el italiano no quería que el sepa, podía irritarlo, ofenderlo y hasta herirlo, y eso no podía permitirselo tampoco. Alemania sintió un dolor de cabeza aproximarse, y se frotó los cabellos hacia atrás con frustración, cómo era posible de que el italiano siempre tenía ese efecto en él? Resignado, se levantó de su asiento y después de tomarse una pastilla, se encaminó hacia la puerta, decidido por ir a ver al italiano él mismo.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Los pasillos del hotel no estaban tan repletos como siempre. Al parecer, muchos paises habían decidido pasar el resto del dia en sus respectivos cuartos, en lugar de trasnochar con sus naciones amigas, como siempre hacía su hermano mayor. Prusia siempre había insistido en ir con el a las conferencias mundiales por más de que el ya no era un país, con la única razón de encontrarse con España y Francia y de ese modo hacerles la vida imposible a las demás naciones. Como era de esperar, Gilbert no había entrado a la habitación que compartía con su hermano desde que la reunión del dia terminó, y Alemania solo podía rezar por que el albino esté bien y no haga demasiadas tonterías o cause problemas que más tarde el alemán tendría que resolver.

Siguió caminando por los casi desiertos pasillos, hasta llegar al acensor, entrando y presionando el botón del segundo piso. Para su suerte, América había construido ese hotel especialmente para las reuniones y conferencias mundiales que se llevaban a cabo en el lugar, por lo que las habitaciones de cada país eran siempre las mismas y no había necesidad de preguntar de nuevo en que habitación se hospedaban. Saliendo del acensor dobló hacia la derecha, pero se quedó parado en el lugar sin moverse, observando un tanto sorprendido la extraña escena. Italia Romano estaba oculto (o eso pretendía) detrás de una pared, disfrazado (o eso pretendía) con un largo saco y sombrero negros, anteojos de sol negros y algo que parecía un bigote mustache. El italiano tenía la mirada firmemente puesta en España, quién estaba hablando entusiasmadamente con Bélgica, mientras ésta se reía de los chistes del español. El alemán esperó otro momento, pero al ver que Romano no tenía las más mínima intención de salir, se le acercó lentamente y posó una mano en su hombro. Su reacción no pudo haber sido más cómica. El italiano dio un salto y se tumbó contra la pared, dándose un fuerte golpe y gritando algo parecido a un "Chigii" mientras se resbalaba en el mustache que se le había caído con el golpe, y caía al piso él también. Alemania, quién no se había esperado tal reacción, intentó ayudarle a levantarse, pues el italiano parecía ver las estrellas, sin embargo al ver al alemán, se levantó de golpe y le fulminó con la mirada.

-TU! Maldito macho patatas! te voy a...

-Romano?- el español, quien provablemente había escuchado todo, estaba parado detrás del italiano mirandole confundido, mientras Bélgica se ponía a su lado.

-Eh... -el italiano se había puesto nervioso y parecía haber quedado sin palabras- E-esto es tu culpa! Bastardo! - gritó el italiano ahora fulminando al español.

-Romano, creo que estas un poco herido- dijo Bélgica al acercarse y examinar el lugar donde yacía el chinchón que se había hecho al golpearse contra la pared.

Italia no dijo nada y dejó que Bélgica lo examinara, sin embargo no quitó su mirada del español.

España le devolvió una confundida mirada al italiano y luego frunció el ceño mientras le dirigía una mirada a Alemania, quién entendió la interrogación del español pero solo se limitó a levantar los hombros dandole a entender que el no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pensando que ese era el mejor momento para irse, el alemán aprovechó la oportunidad y siguió su camino, saludando a España de paso.

-Si ves a mi hermano, dile que no haga nada estúpido como la última vez- dijo el alemán. España le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y asintió, mientras el alemán siguió en su camino.

Mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos pudo oír como el italiano mayor había empezado otra ronda de insultos, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el español. Como era posible para él soportar semejante carácter? Aunque, pensó, Italia Veneciano también era un dolor de cabeza, y aún así no podía despegarse del italiano él mismo, de hecho, él era la razón por la cual se encontraba en frente a su puerta en este momento. Se sonrojó un poco y tocó la puerta, nadie respondió. Después de unos minutos sin respuesta, Alemania se preguntó si estaría bien entrar sin aviso, el italiano siempre lo hacia, pero el...

Al fin se decidió por entrar, ya que no hiba a retirarse justo ahora. Lentamente, giró el gatillo de la puerta y la empujó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Como era de esperarse, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, aunque este no era el momento para añadir otro reproche a la lista. Entró al cuarto y miró a su alrededor; todo parecía tranquilo y hasta silencioso, considerando que eran los hermanos Italia quienes se hospedaban ahí. A Alemania le pareció oír un pequeño ruido proveniente del dormitorio y decidió acercarse, quedando así parado en el umbral de la puerta y observando la habitación. Allí estaba el italiano, durmiendo plácidamente mientras su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, en contorno a su respiración. Parecía completamente relajado, pero su rostro parecía un poco más tenso de lo común. El alemán se acerco lentamente hasta quedar al lado de la cama, y se agachó ligeramente para observar el rostro de Italia.

-Si estuvieras siempre tan calmado, sería mucho más agradable...- susurró el alemán poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del italiano y acariciandole levemente el cabello.

Alemania movió su mano desde los cabellos de Italia con una caricia para colocarla en su mejilla, mientras el italiano comenzaba a murmurar algo entre sueños. Se acercó más para poder oír lo que Italia decía.

-Ahh...S..S-Sacro Imperio Ro-mano...n-no me dejes...no..mmh...

Alemania quitó su mano rápidamente, como si hubiera tocado algo extremadamente caliente y miró al italiano. Sacro Imperio Romano? Quién era? Que tenía que ver con Italia? Ese nombre se le hacía familiar pero... dónde era que lo había oído? Miró a Italia una vez más, y entonces algo extraño sucedió.

Estaba parado en un campo, rodeado de un brillante pasto, un cielo totalmente despejado y unos cálidos rayos de sol le tapaban la vista ligeramente. El lugar estaba casi en completo silencio, y solo se podía oír el suave movimiento del viento al pasar entre sus cabellos, y el lejano canto de los pájaros, que sonaban como una suave melodía de fondo. Una pequeña niña estaba parada enfrente de el, la misma niña que había visto aquella vez que le propuso casamiento a Italia en el día de San Valentín, la misma niña que había visto recoger flores en aquel extraño sueño, estaba nuevamente mirandole mientras sostenía una canasta en sus pequeñas manos.

-Shinse Roma...

De repente, todo se volvió negro, la niña desapareció y ya no podía ver nada. El ruido de un fuerte disparo se pudo oír en su cercanía y un extraño escalofrío que cruzó todo su cuerpo le hizo temblar. Oyó más disparos, oía gritos, todo seguía negro, pero podía sentir como gente gritaba a su lado, como algo grande pasaba en frente de él; ruidos de golpes, relinches de caballos, cosas callendo al suelo, más gritos, todo parecía tan confuso pero a la vez tan familiar. Una voz que se le hizo extremadamente familiar grito:

"_Destruyan el lugar! quiero ver esta inmunda ciudad arder en llamas!"_

Sintió algo golpear su espalda y todos los gritos pararon de golpe; todo había vuelto a estar en completo silencio. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación del italiano, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había retrocedido y golpeado la pared con la espalda. Respiró hondo y le frotó la sien tratando de reflexionar que había pasado. No era la primera vez que había tenido sueños o ilusiones de sus pasadas guerras, eso era normal para cualquier país que haya estado en guerras tales como la Primera o Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que tenía una ilusion de una guerra que el mismo no recordaba, o almenos no creía recordar, pues no había nada que se le hacía familiar con lo que acaba de escuchar. La única excepción era aquella voz. Alemania trató de concentrarse en recordar aquella terriblemente familiar voz, esa entonación, ese acento, esa extraña manera de pronunciar la "r"...

_-Frankreich!_- dijo casi gritando, arrepintiendose de inmediato y mirado a ver si había despertado al italiano, pero para su suerte, éste seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Alemania le dirigió una última mirada al dormido italiano antes de salir de la habitación y encaminarse hacia la salida. Ahora que lo pensaba, Italia había ido a hablar con Francia en el recreo de la reunión, y fue desde entonces que había empezado a comportarse de aquella forma. Pensando eso salió hacia los pasillos del hotel una vez más, ahora decidido en buscar al francés, tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntarle...

Agradecido de que Italia Romano se haya ido del pasillo, se encaminó hacia el acensor.

Sabía exactamente donde podía encontrar a Francia.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Inglaterra estaba sentado en la sala de estar, tomando del té que Florida le había preparado, vistiendo una expresión totalmente seria mientras trataba de concentrarse pensando en como se hiba a arreglar desde ahora en adelante. Desde su conversación con Estados Unidos, lo primero que le había llegado a la cabeza fue que debía liberar a Florida, por lo que se apresuró a darle un "si" a la joven, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de como hiba a poder ayudarla. No estaba en verdaderas condiciones para entrar en guerra con Estados Unidos, ni tampoco quería. Podía intentar pedir firmas del UM, pero aún así eso no le garantizaba la independencia de Florida, además quien realmente hiba a querer firmar a su favor cuando era odiado por medio mundo? Podía intentar con los enemigos del americano, pero eso sería pisar terreno peligroso. Suspiró y tomó otro sorbo de su taza. Debía encontrar una forma de hacer al americano firmar la independncia él mismo, sin tener que usar violencia ni acuerdos internacionales, pero cómo? Eso parecía casi tan dificil como salvar sus tierras del diluvio.

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios de manera inconsiente, entreabriendolos un poco mientras seguía pensando. Por el momento no tenía más opción que hacer una declaración en contra de Estados Unidos y publicar la petición de independencia de Florida en la UM. Con un poco de suerte y unos cuantos sobornos, tal vez no le vaya tan mal después de todo. Solo esperaba a que Estados Unidos no fuese lo bastante estúpido para declararle la guerra, por que eso sin duda sería un problema mayor.

Saliendo por un momento de sus pensamientos, miró a Florida, quién sonreía enigmáticamente mientras le miraba fijo cada facción, como si estuviera estudiando todo su rostro de memoria. Inglaterra se sonrojó un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mira, no te garantizo de que todo salga al 100%, pero de todas formas haré lo posible por ayudarte en esto- hizo una pequeña pausa- mañana mismo intentaré hablar con otros países y conseguir apoyo y firmas...

Florida le miró por unos instantes, luego compuso una dulce y tímida sonrisa.

-Realmente te lo agradezco mucho England...pero, tienes algún plan en mente?

-Aún no, intentaré ver cuanto puedo hacer con respecto a otros países... necesito que tu me ayudes a saber cuantas buenas relaciones internacionales tiene América.

-Eso no será un problema...

-Estupendo, en ese entonces te pediría que porfavor hagas una lista de sus nombres y su tipo de relación con América, necesitaré saber con quién me estaré confrontando...- dijo el inglés mientras empezaba a abrocharse la chaqueta.

-Confrontando? England... porfavor dime que no estás planeando entrar en guerra...

-No, o al menos eso espero- el inglés miró hacia el estrellado cielo que se veía por la ventana- Mi país no está en sus mejores condiciones para entrar en guerra...

-Entonces yo tenía razón verdad?- preguntó de pronto mirandole atentamente. Inglaterra le miró confundido- Algo te está pasando, no es así? Yo se que algo anda mal, no quieres decirmelo, pero tus ojos lo dicen todo!- terminó la joven exasperandose un poco.

Inglaterra estaba atónito, sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras trataba de formular palabras, sin embargo no salió sonido alguno de su boca. Que era lo que debía responderle? Decirle la verdad o mentirle de nuevo? No podía decirle la verdad, no podía arriesgarse, pero tenía la leve sensación de que si mentía, Florida lo sabría. Debía calmarse y actuar frío, después de todo, siempre fué bueno fingiendo.

-No me pasa nada en especial; soy un país, tengo problemas de economía, de política, mi población apenas entra en la etapa de la nueva era, ya no soy un gran imperio, las cosas han cambiado mucho, ser un país hoy en día es aún más complicado que ser un país o reino en la edad media. Lo entenderás en cuanto te conviertas en un país- dijo sin cambiar la expresión y dándole un último sorbo a su taza de té.

Florida le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-De verdad esperas a que me trague eso?.

-No te lo tragues, mastícalo un rato, es más saludable- dijo Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa, y Florida no pudo evitar reirse del chiste.

-En todo caso, comestible o no, esa es mi situación, y supongo que será mejor que vuelva a mi cuarto, se está haciendo tarde y hasta mañana igualmente no podremos hacer ningún progreso...- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Wait!- Florida también se paró de repente.

-Huh? Sucede algo?- el inglés la miró un tanto extrañado ante la repentina acción de la joven.

-Es que...- hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía nerviosa. Inglaterra le seguía mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Bueno...pensaba que talvez... es que...verás... l-la noche aún es joven! y...emmm... talvez quisieras... las calles de New York son mucho más..eh vivas! en la noche y...talvez t-tu y yo...

-Acaso quieres salir a las calles de New York?- preguntó comprendiendo por fin lo que quería la chica.

-No hay nada más genial que pasear por New York en la noche. Enserio! Y es que, bueno pensé que t-te gustaría acompañarme... Claro! C-claro que si no tienes nada más importante que hacer... porque si tienes, p-pues lo comprendo! Es decir, tu eres un país y...

Inlaterra le miró en silencio, sin escuchar realmente todo lo que decía. No le parecía tan mala idea ir con Florida, después de todo, talvez tendría oportunidad de conocer un poco más a la joven. New York ya de por sí era una ciudad esplendida, seguramente que de noche solo podía hacerse resplandecer más con sus áltos edificios y luces por todas partes. Quén sabe, talvez está sería incluso la última vez en todo lo que le quedaba de vida que visitaría la ciudad que arrebató de las manos de Holanda hace como dos siglos atrás.

-No tengo ningún problema en acompañarte- dijo al fin, interrumpiendo así el tartamudeo de la joven. Florida sonrió contenta.

-Muy bien! Iré a tomar mis cosas y vamos entonces!- dijo agrandando su sonrisa y saliendo disparada hacía su habitación.

Inglaterra no pudo evitar sonreir un poco ante la reacción de Florida, así como no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la joven se parecía a Estados Unidos: la pobre carita que daba lástima, el tartamudeo, las palabras bien elegidas pero sinceras que usaba hasta conseguir lo que quiere del inglés, la alegría final al haber conseguido lo que quiere. El mismisimo comportamiento del americano cuando aún era su colonia, y hacía de todo por sacarlo de su trabajo y hacerle ir a jugar con él. "_De tal palo, tal astilla_" pensó el inglés mientras veía a la joven volver.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó energéticamente.

El inglés le contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia invitandola a pasar primera por la puerta. Florida se limitó a reir timidamente y salió de la habitación.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-Y entonces le contesté: "_Nein_! Por que tus regiones vitales ya has sido tomadas por Ore-sama!" AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Prussia estaba sentado en el barman del hotel con un vaso de cerveza en mano, mientras les contaba a carcajadas a sus dos mejores amigos, Francia y España, como había hido a asustar ciudadanos austriacos la semana pasada.

-Y el cobarde se echó a correr gritando como una niña! Debieron haber visto su cara!- dijo el albino dando otra carcajada mientras España se desternillaba de risa y Francia solo se limitaba a sonreir divertido mientras volvía a mirar su copa de vino como si fuera algo interesante.

-Ja! Nadie se compara con la grandeza de Ore-sama! Ese "_elegante señorito_" debería enseñarles a sus ciudadanos a ser más hombres en vez de afeminarlos tanto con sus estupidos "modales" y demás!- dijo terminandose el vaso de cerveza de un trago. Abrió sus ojos de golpe- Oigan compañeros! Que tal si vamos a enseñarle a ese señorito una buena lección ahora mismo?- dijo dando un salto en su asiento.

-Emm Prussia? No creo que sea una buena idea amigo! Además tu hermano me pidió decirte que no hagas más problemas como los que hiciste la vez pasada, recuerdas? - le reprendió el español.

-Que? Pero si lo del incendio no fue mi culpa! Como hiba a saber yo que el señorito no se encontraba en su habitación en cuanto deje esa bolsa en llamas en frente de su cuarto y toque el timbre? Eso fue culpa suya por estar andando por ahi haciendo no se que cuando se supone que debería estar en su cuarto cocinando o cosiendo algo como el buen señorito que es! Además, que yo sepa nadie salió herido!- dijo tratando de defenderse.

-Pero Canadá casi se asfixia.

-Quién?

_-Prusse,_ de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea esta vez- dijo Francia calmadamente mientras seguía mirando su copa.

-Oh vamos _Frankreich_! No seas tan aguafiestas! Pero si a ti te encantan esta clase de bromas! Siempre eres el primero en proponer estas cosas, y nadie te gana en el Dia de Tontos!- dijo el albino mirando fijamente al francés y poniendo cara de reproche.

_-Prusse_, Austria ni siquiera está en su...

-Pues entonces lo encontraremos! Vaaaaaaamooooooos! - Francia soltó un suspiro.

-No me digas que aún estas en lo mismo que cuando te vi esta mañana antes de la reunión?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente, aunque se podía notar un poco de preocupación en sus ojos. Francia le miró molesto- Problemas en el paraíso con tu cejudo amorío?

-Eh? Francia tiene una nueva novia? Con cejas grandes?- preguntó confundido el español, incapaz de leer la atmósfera.

-Ya te dije que no me...!

-HAHAHA! Vas a decirme que núnca le miraste de esa manera?

_-Aller en enfer, Prusse..._

-Amigos, amigos! Porfavor no peleen! Menos por una chica!- decía el español aún sin poder leer la situación.

-Oh vamos Francis! Deja ya todas esas preocupaciónes y ven a divertirte un rato con nosotros! Sabes que no hay nada más delicioso para calmar los nervios que verle la cara de perdedor a ese señorito cuando...- Prussia fue de pronto interrumpido al ver la cara de sorpresa de España y sentir una mano apretandole el hombro desde atrás. Por la casi perfecta "o"que hacía la boca del español, pudo imaginarse quién era.

-No puedo dejarte solo ni por unas cuantas horas sin que estés planeando algo macabro... No habíamos ya hablado de esto _bruder_?- Alemania estaba agarrando fuertemente el hombro de su hermano, y este sintió sus dedos como finas tenazas.

-West! Bruder! Que alegría verte- el nerviosismo de su voz era notable por mucho que intentase ocultarlo- No es que estaba planeando algo! Ni menos para ese señorito! No claro que no! Ore-sama tiene miles de cosas más importantes que hacer! Keseseseseeese!..

-Mira, no vine hasta aquí para ser tu niñera, pero eso no significa que no vaya a poner un ojo en tí- dijo el alemán quitando la mano, haciendo que Prussia soltara un suspiro de alívio- Vine aquí por otra cosa- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al francés, quién le miró confundido y un tanto molesto- Necesito hablar contigo, _Frankreich._

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Las calles de New York parecían tener vida propia. Todo parecía moverse con su propio ritmo y deslumbrez. Se oían voces riendo por todas partes, ruidos de autos, propagandas en grandes pantallas en las calles, todo lleno de luces que cambiaban de color, haciendo parecer la ciudad un caleidoscopio de luces. El continuo movimiento de la ciudad, al igual que la longitud de ésta misma, parecían simplemente no tener límites. Inglaterra no pudo evitar tener que admitir que Alfred había hecho un buen trabajo con esta ciudad desde que él la dejó en sus manos, y aunque London no se parecía mucho a New York, no podía simplemente no dejarse llevar por la maravillosa sensación que dejaba.

Después de una hora y media caminando por las calles de New York, Inglaterra se había dado cuenta de que Florida conocía casi de memoria la ciudad entera. Inglaterra se perdía con solo mirar a su alrededor, y era incapaz de recordar todas las calles y avenidas que habían cruzado. Florida sin embargo, sabía por donde ir sin siquiera mirar las direcciones, y aún así podía decirle en que calle se encontraban. Inglaterra se preguntó si eso se debe a que la joven visita mucho el sitio, o si era solamente por que, despues de todo, ella era _parte_ de Estados Unidos. Pero antes de que pudiera formular palabra alguna para aclarar su curiosidad, fue repentinamente tomado del brazo y obligado a dar media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la joven.

-Casi lo olvido! Esta noche habrá una feria en China Town! Quieres ir?- preguntó entusiasmada, sin soltar aún el brazo del británico.

-Emm... no veo por que no...- dijo Inglaterra levantando los hombros- Vamos entonces.

China Town quedaba a dos cuadras de dondé habían estado. Era una pequeña parte de la ciudad, decorada e iluminada al mismo estilo que Inglaterra había visto en la casa de Yao. Lamparas de papel de color rojo y anaranjado decoraban todo el sitio, como una especie de techo luminoso por encima de las calles. Acróbatas y malabaristas cruzaban por la calle haciendo trucos y entreteniendo niños, mientras que gente de todas las edades trataban de atraer compradores a sus tiendas. Hierbas secas, animales marinos, cangrejos, distintas clases de té, polvos aromatizantes, ropas y telas de todo tipo, accesorios, arte en porcelana y pinturas eran algunas de las cosas que se podían ver en cada mesa de la fila de vendedores. Inglaterra sonrió al recordar como una vez China había construido una ciudad como esta en la sala de conferencias, y como más tarde Japón le contó como habían descubierto un Barrio Chino en una isla desierta.

Una extraña sensación le sacudió todo el cuerpo al pensar en Japón. Hacía mucho que no hablaban, e Inglaterra había empezado a preocuparse, y más aún ahora que Kiku no asistió a la conferencia internacional.

-Umm... England? Are you ok?

Hasta que oyó a Florida pronunciar su nombre, Inglaterra no se había percatado de que se había parado en medio de la calle, mientras seguía pensando en su preocupación por Kiku. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Eh.. Disculpame... creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos- respondió el inglés al ver la preocupada expresión de Florida- Sigamos.

Inglaterra podía sentir la mirada de Florida en si mientras seguían caminando entre las tiendas, pero no le sorprendió, después de todo, sabía que en este momento provablemente tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero no podía librarse de aquel mal presentimiento. En cuanto divisó una muñeca con una lisa cabellera negra y vestida en un kimono rojizo como la que había visto en la casa de Kiku, un extraño escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo, y esta vez sospechó que talvez sus sentidos no le estaban fallando.

-Oye Florida... dime, no sientes algo extraño...no lo se...como un...- Inglaterra fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Florida, el cuál apuntaba desde arriba del hombro del inglés, para que se voltease.

Sin darse vuelta aún, Inglaterra miró extrañado a la joven. Se había dado cuenta que mucha gente a su alrededor se había parado y miraban en la misma dirección, y todos vestían la misma expresión de terror en sus rostros. Por un segundo los ojos de Florida se habían posado en los del inglés, y éste pudo ver más claramente el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Se dio vuelta bruscamente, y quedó paralizado al ver lo que estaba pasando. Del techo de una tienda de bebidas colgaba un pequeño televisor, que en ese momento mostraba las noticias. En la pantalla del televisor se veía claramente una enorme ola que destruía una costa entera y cubría una ciudad, mientras que abajo escrito: _" Un poderoso terremoto de 8.9 grados sacudió hace pocas horas el noreste de Japón, causando un tsunami que ha dejado graves daños "_

-No... No my God no...esto no puede estar pasando... NO! Esto no puede estar pasando! - empezó a susurrar el inglés, pero levantando la voz rápidamente- Tenemos que volver al hotel- dijo decididamente dirigiendose a Florida- Ahora!

La joven pareció salir de su shock, asintió una vez y los dos salieron a paso acelerado hacia la salida del Barrio.

Inglaterra podía sentir como una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla con la ayuda del viento que golpeaba en su rostro cada vez más fuerte mientras él seguía acelerando el paso, pero no le importó. No le importaba que sus lágrimas se derramen en ese momento, con tal de que abandonen sus aquosos ojos, y teniendo esperanza de que alivien un poco la frustración y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Debían volver al hotel cuanto antes, Japón necesitaba la ayuda de todos, ahora mismo.

Inglaterra sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente al chocarse con alguien, y estuvo a punto de caerse al perder el equilibrio, pero el extraño le agarró de los hombros y le acercó más a sí mismo, salvandole así de la caida.

-L-lo siento mucho...no le..- Inglaterra se quedó paralizado al encontrarse con unos ojos celestes como el cielo- ..Alfred!

-Que rayos haces tu aquí con mi est..- el americano tenía ahora la mirada puesta en Florida, pero fue interrumpido por Inglaterra.

-Alfred! tenemos que volver al hotel, con todas las demás naciones, ahora mismo!- dijo el británico casi desesperadamente- Es Kiku!

-What?- el americano volvió a fijar su mirada en Inglaterra mientras seguía sin soltar sus hombros. La expresión del británico no podía ser más aterradora.

-Kiku! Kiku está grave! - el inglés parecía a punto de ahogarse en su propia resirasión agitada- Está sufriendo el terremoto más fuerte en su historia! y un tsunami está está destruyendo todo el territorio! Alfred tenemos que hacer algo! AHORA!

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A) Tan tan TAAAAN!**

Ok, primero que nada, solo espero que no me odien tanto para no querer leer este capitulo. Les debo una disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto, lo siento gente... T_T

Primero que nada, debo admitir que este capitulo fue dificil de escribir, tuve que cambiar varias cosas que hiban a aparecer mas tarde y ponerlas ahora, en lugar de otras que si apareceran mas tarde. El Tsunami de Japon SI era parte de mi historia, y era una de las cosas que hiban a aparecer mas tarde, pero dado a lo que paso en Japon el mes pasado, decidí hacer la historia un poco mas actual. ( Espero que el verdadero Japon este bien, se me partio el alma al ver a tanta gente herida y tanto territorio destruido)

^^ Traducciones ^^

(aleman)

_Frankreich: _Francia

_Nein_: No

_Bruder_: Hermano

(frances)

_Prusse: _Prussia

_Aller en enfer, Prusse: _Vete al infierno, Prussia

(ingles)

_Wait!_: espera!

_England? Are you ok?_: Inglaterra? Estas bien?

_My God_: Dios mio.

_What?_: Que?

**MyobiXHitachiin : **Amada mia! te dedico este capitulo y espero que no te enojes por mi tardanza, tu sabes mis razones ^_^, como ves, esta vez puse una parte GerIta. Espero tu review ansiosamente y muchas gracias por apollarme! love u! eres mi mejor reviewadora! ;) ciao~

**Miru. Kirkland-Ichimaru:** Definitivamente un castigo karmatico espera a Alfred con los brazos abiertos, pero ya veras que es mas adelante ^^.

Todo el tema sobre Sacro Imperio Romano tendra una parte importante en la historia (como ya de seguro te diste cuenta en este capitulo). Muchas gracias por comentar :D, espero que no se enojen tanto conmigo por haber sido tan lenta. XD

**Dark-nesey:** Aquí te traigo el capi ^^ espero que no hayas muerto, y que me perdones y no me mates XD. Muchas Gracias por "reviewar" :D

**hana-kitzu: **Espero que este capitulo haya contestado en parte tu pregunta. Pero tambien hay unas cosas que hay que recordar: primero que nada es que tanto los ciudadanos de Inglaterra como el mismo Estados Unidos todavia no saben nada de la inundacion. Segundo es que Inglaterra esta al tanto e intenta buscar ayuda internacional o alguna manera de hacer que Estados Unidos firme la declaracion sin tener que entrar en guerra, ademas Inglaterra esta al tanto de que entrando en guerra los pondria en aprietos a ambos, dado a que Florida podria resultar herida y Alfred no podria permitirselo. No esperaba que me preguntaran eso jajaja pero si tienes mas preguntas, aquí estoy ^^ gracias por tu review!

**Black12345678:** Gracias por poner la confesion en Zombies! estuvo genial XD. He aquí tu respuesta al estado de Japon, sep, yo tambien estoy triste :(.

Alfred suele estresarme a mi tambien, pero igual le queremos XD ademas Arthur le va a dar su merecido muahahaha XD gracias por seguir leyendo y no abandonarme! :D saludos!

**Dibucrito: **Yo soy la que debe agradecerte por comentar! muchas gracias! No sabes lo que significa para mi ^_^. Espero que te vaya bien en el colegio y espero que me perdones por tardarme tanto, tuve tiempos dificiles :/

De todos modos, gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que te guste este capi :D saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. A la llegada de América, Inglaterra y Florida, estos estaban seguros de que probablemente ya todos los demás países lo sabrían, pero al parecer ellos fueron los primeros en enterarse de los recientes sucesos.

América se había asegurado de llegar lo más rápido que su vehículo y los tráficos podían permitirle, y al parecer llegaron antes de lo que creian. El viaje, aún así, había parecido una eternidad. Tanto Inglaterra como América habían estado más que simplemente nerviosos durante el viaje, dando como resultado varias vueltas peligrosas; Inglaterra se había dedicado a ayudarle al americano a conducir, tomando sus manos y dandole vuelta al volante él mismo cuando veía la necesidad. América por su parte, no se molestó, sino al contrario, le agradeció el gesto al inglés, dado a que incluso él que era todo un héroe, sabía que en ese momento estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder conducir tranquilamente. Inglaterra había estado temblando durante todo el viaje, de hecho, no había dejado de temblar desde que vio aquel monitor en la tienda del Barrio Chino, y más aún después de chocarse con América. El americano se había dado cuenta de los temblores del inglés, y se dedicó a tranquilizarle con pequeños gestos como acariciarle los brazos cuando seguían parados en China Town, mientras el inglés trataba de relatar lo que sucedía con Japón, o susurrarle uno que otro "Todo estará bien" o "No te preocupes, Kiku es fuerte" mientras conducía al hotel. Florida sin embargo, había estado en completo silencio durante todo el viaje.

Al llegar al hotel, lo primero que decidieron hacer fue llamar a todas las naciones a una reunión urgente, por lo que América le entregó las llaves de la sala de reuniones a Inglaterra mientras él se dirigía a la oficina principal para poder usar el alta-voces. Inglaterra no esperó ni un segundo más y salió disparado hacía la sala, seguido rapidamente por Florida.

La oficina principal quedaba en el quinto piso, era un cuarto parecido a la mayoría de las habitaciones del hotel en tamaño, y consistía en un observatorio de vigilancia de las camaras situadas por los pasillos, comedores y acensores del hotel, que se veían en grandes pantallas que llenaban toda la pared de la habitación. Del lado derecho de la pared se encontraban los controles de la mayoría de las cosas que funcionaban en el hotel; controles de luz, alarmas de seguridad, cierres de puertas automáticas y sensoriales de fuego eran solo algunos de ellos.

América abrió la puerta con un golpe un tanto precipitado, asustando a todos sus trabajadores quienes se pararon de inmediato de sus asientos.

-S-señor! Sucedió algo Mr. Jones?- preguntaron nerviosamente al ver la expresión de su jefe, que hasta ahora nunca había venido sin una sonrisa.

-Smith, necesito usar el alta-voces, muestrame donde está- el empleado fue rapidamente hacia la otra parte de la mesa de controles, seguido por el americano, y le mostró un pequeño botón rojo al lado de un micrófono.

-Thanks, Smith- el empleado asintió una vez y volvió a su puesto, mirando a su jefe de reojo.

América observó las pantallas que mostraban los pasillos del hotel, tratando de identificar las naciones que veía. Al ver una melena rubia pasar corriendo por uno de los pasillos, dejando un suave destello verde que desapercía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sonrió ligeramente y se dispuso a hablar por el parlante.

_-Atención a todas las naciones presentes, les habla U.S.A, reunanse en la sala de reuniones lo más pronto posible para una reunión internacional urgente! Repito, reunanse en la sala de reuniones lo más pronto posible para una reunión internacional urgente!_

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-Necesito hablar contigo, _Frankreich__._

El francés le miró un tanto sorprendido y un tanto molesto.

-En que puedo ayudarte _mon cher Allemagne?- _le preguntó con un dejo de irritación. Prussia frunció el ceño.

Todo el mundo sabía que la relación de Francia y Alemania era incluso peor que la de Prussia y Rusia. Habían peleado desde que se conocían, pero sus peleas eran muy distintas a las de Francia e Inglaterra, quienes tenían una rivalidad perpetua, pero en un punto, su rivalidad era incluso amistosa, por no decir más que eso. Las guerras franco-germanas sin embargo, estaban marcadas por un hilo de sangre y odio, asi como rencor por cada guerra que terminaba como una ronda de ping-pong; una ganada por Francia y la otra por Alemania. Aún en tiempos modernos, incluso si las dos naciones estaban en terminos de paz y harmonía, muchos dirían que la sed de venganza de los dos se podía ver sin tener que usar una lupa. De todos modos, muchos dirían que ambos también intentan hacer lo posible por arreglar ese asunto, a diferencia de muchos otros paises que aun hoy en dia siguen dispuestos a la guerra. Prussia sabía esto, y no podía evitar sentirse la barrera del medio entre su hermano y su amigo, cosa que ya le había traido muchos problemas en el pasado. El albino lanzaba miradas tanto a su hermano como a su amigo, estando así listo para interferir si era necesario. El no podía permitirse que peleasen, después de todo el es demasiado _Awesome_ y alguien como el no puede dejar pasar cosas tan _Un-awesome._

-A solas...- dijo de repente el alemán mirando a su hermano y al español. El albino se quedó boquiabierto.

-Pero _bruder_...

-Gilbert, quiero que nos dejes a solas- el prusiano le miro directo a los ojos pero no se movió.

-Vamos Gilbertito! Debemos dejarlos platicar solos un momento- dijo el español tomando a Gilbert por la oreja y llevandoselo a tirones, mientras el otro protestaba. Cuando los dos se perdieron de vista, Francia se dio vuelta para mirar al alemán.

-Y bien?

-Hay varias cosas que quiero preguntarte, para empezar, quería saber cuantas guerras tuvimos- el francés levantó las cejas.

-Que cuantas guerras tuvimos? Estas bromeando verdad?

-Es decir- el alemán se sonrojó un poco ante tan obvia pregunta- hace unos momentos, tuve una visión, una ilusión, de una guerra del pasado-suspiró- eso es normal ya lo se, pero la diferencia es que estoy seguro de que era una guerra entre tu y yo, pero por alguna razón no la recuerdo...- los ojos de Francia se agrandaron.

-Recuerdas algún detalle de esa batalla?

-No exactamente, todo era oscuro, pero podía oir voces y ruidos...escuche un disparo- el frances le miró por un momento en completo silencio, luego, su mirada se suavizó.

-Fuiste criado por Prussia no es así?

-Asi es...

-Él te enseño todas las leyes y reglas para ser un país, no es así? Es por eso que sabes todo sobre el nacimiento de un país o un estado en forma humana.

-A donde quieres llegar?

-Cuantos años tienes _Allemagne_?- preguntó de repente el francés, dejando al alemán desconcertado.

-21 años en mi forma humana, más de 200 como país...

-Más de 200? cuantos exactamente?

-No lo se... es decir, era más joven en ese entonces, se que probablemente tengo muchos más... es solo que...

-"No los recuerdas"- le completó Francia, Alemania solo asintió.- supongo que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo...- dijo cerrando los ojos y pasandose los dedos por sus rubios cabellos.

-De que estas hablando?- el francés parecía cada vez más dificil de comprender.

-Alguna vez leiste un libro de historia, escrito por tus ancestros?

-Todos mis libros fueron destruidos en mayo del año 1933.

-Y núnca antes se te ocurrió leer alguno?

-Quise...pero estaba demasiado ocupado con entrenar mi ejercito...teníamos demasiadas guerras... y luego con la llegada de la Primera Guerra Mundial... y todos los impuestos que tu nos pusiste...

-Este no es el momento de sacar a la superficie viejas heridas y rencores, sino de hablar de tu pasado, según entiendo entonces, no sabes mucho acerca de tus ancestros no es así?

-Bueno... cuando ese desquiciado psicópata fue el _Reichskanzler_ de mi país, el había mencionado algo con respecto a la historia Germana, sobre mis ancestros y mi procendencia de sangre pura o algo así, pero luego de descubrir como ese maldito les había lavado el cerebro a toda mi gente con sus ideas racistas, no presté mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Ya veo...

-Mira, hoy en día todos saben el pasado de la humanidad, con la existencia de la internet y toda esa tecnología- soltó un pequeño suspiro- uno puede saber cualquier cosa con solo desearlo... se sobre mis ancestros... por lo menos lo que esta escrito sobre ellos... pero aún asi no puedo confiar en ello, por que no lo recuerdo...- Francia le miró unos momentos. Podía notar su frustración, pero si Alemania conocía las leyes de ser un país, entonces realmente no había mucho que Francia pudiese hacer.

-Esta mañana le explicaste a Italia sobre como una ciudad o estado podía tomar forma humana- el alemán lo miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- a diferencia de ti, Italia recuerda cada detalle de sus siglos y siglos de vida, y sin embargo aún no se sabe todo sobre la vida de una nación- dijo el francés posando una mano en su corazón.

-Soy un país que esta rodeado por poderosos aliados y enemigos. Si uno no se sabe todas las reglas y como seguirlas, su imperio decaerá- dijo el alemán firmemente, resaltando lo obvio de la oración, Francia soltó una pequeña risita.

-Jojojo~ hay _mon Dieu_... eres tan alemán- alemania frunció el ceño ligeramente- pero tienes mucha razón... y supongo que _Prusse_ hizo un buen trabajo en enseñarte todas las reglas- hizo una pausa y miró enigmaticamente al alemán- ahora dime _Allemagne_... que es una de las primeras cosas que se deben hacer al nacer un nuevo país?

-Debe ser informado de quien es, debe ser presentado con su jefe, deben explicarle las reglas de su gobierno y población, basicamente deben intentar criarlo como a un niño común siempre y cuando pueden...

-Y que me dices de sus parientes y ancestros?

-Claro que se le dice sobre sus ancestros, y a sus parientes normalmente los conoce el mismo verdad?

-Y que hay de ti? _Prusse _había hablado contigo sobre eso?

-Bueno... me dijo que era joven para tener tantas cosas juntas en la cabeza y que ya tendría mucho tiempo para saberlo más tarde.

-Y bien?

-No...no lo hizo- dijo el alemán pensativo.

-Sabes cuando no se le dice a una nación sobre sus ancestros más recientes? Aquellos que le predecieron justamente antes de su nacimeinto?- el alemán le miró atónito y luego negó con la cabeza. Francia soltó un largo suspiro.

-Cuando no los tiene.

Alemania abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó atónito- yo si tengo ancestros, es solo que la mayoría fueron estados y naciones pequeñas unidas bajo una corona, al nacer yo, la mayoría murieron volviendose parte de mi territorio o del territorio de mis vecinos... no es verdad?- preguntó tratando de encontrarle la lógica.

-Si, eso es verdad, pero solo en parte.

-Que quieres decir solo en parte?- por más que siempre conservaba su firmeza, Alemania no podía evitar el suave temblor de su voz al hablar.

-La mayoría de esos estados y pequeñas naciones ya habían desaparecido antes de eso, al unificarse, como tu mismo dijiste, bajo una corona... esa "corona" tiene un nombre...- terminó el francés con una suave sonrisa. Los ojos del alemán se abrieron aún más.

-Qu...- Alemania fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido que parecía venir del techo.

" _Atención a todas las naciones presentes, les habla U.S.A, reunanse en la sala de reuniones lo más pronto posible para una reunión internacional urgente! Repito, reunanse en la sala de reuniones lo más pronto posible para una reunión internacional urgente!"_

_-Oh mon Dieu...Prusse _otra vez?

_-Oh mein Gott...Bruder_ otra vez?

Las dos naciones se miraron curiosos después de haber dicho practicamente la misma oración al mismo tiempo. Francia sonrió un poco mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos... solo espero que _Autriche_ se haya salvado como la última vez.

_-Espera Frankreich!- _el alemán lo detuvo rapidamente, aún tenía una pregunta importante. Francia se dio vuelta para mirarlo y movió su cabeza en señal de interrogación.

-Esta mañana, te vi hablando con _Italien..._ qué rayos fue lo que paso? Qué fue lo que le dijiste? El no actúa de manera normal desde entonces...- Francia sonrió tristemente.

-Una mentira- dijo el francés, Alemania lo miró confundido- una mentira- repitió- eso fue lo que le dije... pero no tuve otra opción.

-De que estás..?

-Al perecer, hay cosas que Italia aún no sabe a la perfección, yo podría explicarselo, pero tengo miedo de su rección, el ha crecido mucho desde ese entonces pero...- el francés parecía hablar para sus adentros- pero creo que debo explicárselo de a poco, con tu ayuda- el francés miro al alemán directo a los ojos y este pestañó dos veces, aún más confundido que antes.

-Con mi ayuda?

-Así es. Por que no le preguntas a Italia tu mismo? El puede ayudarte en tu busqueda.

-Cuál busqueda? Francis qué estas...?

_-Au revuor Allemagne_, es mejor que cada uno de nosotros se vaya a la reunión ya mismo, no quiero que _Amerique_ se enoje y me ataque con una lluvia de su comida chatarra... eso se puede usar como un arma nuclear hoy en día...

Con un último gesto, Francia le dio la espalda al confundido alemán, quién seguía parado sin moverse,y se fue. Alemania miró en silencio el lugar por donde se había ido Francia, hasta que reaccionó y supo que tenía que salir corriendo, pues él siempre era puntual. Ya tendría tiempo de atrapar nuevamente al francés, o tal vez podría preguntarle a su hermano? (claro, después de darle una buena patada en el trasero según lo que haya cometido esta vez) Ya que, según entendió de su conversación con Francis, Gilbert sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Y ahora ya no había duda de que debía hablar con Feliciano sobre el asunto, solo esperaba que el italiano no volviera a mentirle.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Inglaterra giró la llave de la puerta con manos temblorosas, abriendola de par en par hasta tocar la pared en un movimiento mariposa. Prendió todas las luces y ojeó la ventana para ver si había alguna nación en camino.

-Florida, creo que es mejor que Estados Unidos no te vea muy cerca mio, debes ocupar algun lugar de las naciones que no están presentes, pero no el de Japan...

-Creo es mejor que mi padre no vea por aquí... estaré afuera de la sala- dijo Florida con voz resignada mientras también miraba por la ventana. Inglaterra la miró sin saber que decir.

-Está bien... hablaré contigo después de la reunión...

Florida abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra cruzó sus labios. Pareció debatirse un momento consigo misma, luego se acercó a la puerta y se despidió del inglés con un gesto de la mano antes de salir corriendo.

Debía salir de ahí rápidamente si no quería encontrarse con su padre. Sabía que América estaba muy preocupado y nervioso ante los terribles acontecimientos que le pasaron a su amigo, y probablemente no le molestaría su presencia a pesar de haberle dicho que era mejor que volviese a su estado. De todos modos Florida se las había ingeniado para estar silenciosa durante el camino, de modo que Estados Unidos no la note mucho, y al momento de su llegada se había ido rápidamente al lado del inglés. No es que a su padre le vaya a molestar su presencia en la reunión, ella sabía que no, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer allí al no ser un país, y su única preocupación sería evitar las preguntas que su padre podría hacerle si la atrapaba después de la reunión, respecto a su encuentro en China Town, cuando él le había dicho marcharse a su casa, y más con la compañía de su ex-tutor.

Al llegar a la salida principal del pasillo Florida se quedó congelada. América acaba de entrar por la puerta y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Al saber que debía hacer algo para evitarlo, lo único que le había venido a la mente fue:

-England te está esperando en la sala- sonrió nerviosamente- ya preparó todo si no me equivoco...- dijo moviendose rápida pero nerviosamente al pasar al lado de su padre e intentar salir. De todos modos, tuvo que detenerse al ser tomada ligeramente del hombro por su padre.

-Un momento- dijo el americano- mientras la reunión todavía no empieza, me gustaría preguntarte algo- Florida pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba un poco al ponerse más nerviosa- Cómo fue que se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando con Japan? Iggy estaba tartamudeando esa parte así que no le entendí mucho...- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo vimos en por las noticias en vivo y directo, en un televisor que había en una de las tiendas- dijo sencillamente.

-Ahh... ahora lo entiendo... pero, que rayos hacían ustedes dos en China Town?- preguntó el americano ahora poniendo una mirada que parecía una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

-Yo...

-Me la encontré por el camino y la invité a caminar juntos, después de reconocer que esta fue la única jovencita valiente que me apoyó esta mañana en el Word Meeting- los dos americanos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse al británico parado con los brazos cruzados detrás de ellos- hay algún problema con eso?

-Nope, solo preguntaba porque me parecía extraño haberlos encontrado a ustedes dos juntos en ese lugar...

-Algún problema con eso?- repitió el inglés.

-Bueno en realidad si... podían haberme invitado saben?

-Eh..?

-What? Me encantan las ferias de China Town! Siempre tienen dulces deliciosos y trucos... en fin dejemos eso de lado, mejor voy a ver si la gran pantalla de sala funciona bien- dijo pasando al lado del inglés, dándose vuelta para mirar a su estado- Florida, te diría que vuelvas a tu estado ya mismo...- con ese último comentario dobló por el pasillo y se fue a la sala.

Inglaterra se aseguró de que América se había ido, para luego mirar sonriente a la joven estado, quién le miró con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro.

-Le vi venir por la ventana, pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda- dijo el inglés mientras la joven asentía agradecida- será mejor que de verdad te vayas ahora.

El inglés hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, pero al darle la espalda a la joven para poder irse, ésta le tomó rápidamente del brazo dandole un tirón, obligandolo así a darse vuelta para mirarla. Sin soltar su brazo, Florida se le acercó rápidamente y antes de que el inglés pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, la joven depositó un suave y rápido beso en su mejilla- Thanks- murmuró la joven, para luego soltarle e irse rápidamente por la salida, encontrandose con la confundida mirada de Francia, quién justamente entraba, y lanzandole una extraña mirada que el francés no logró descifrar.

Francia se dio vuelta para mirar a Inglaterra, quién seguía parado en el lugar, con una expresión totalmente sorprendida y una mano posada en su mejilla.

_-Anglaterre _que está pasando aquí?- el inglés pareció salir de su shock ante la pregunta de Francis.

-France! Ven conmigo, te explicaré todo sobre la reunión en la sala.

Inglaterra le hizo un gesto empezando a partir hacia la sala. Francia le siguió. _"No estaba preguntando acerca de la reunión_, _Anglaterre" _pensó el francés hechandole un último vistazo a la puerta por la que había salido, si no se equivocaba, el estado de América que había visto esta mañana, Florida.

Al entrar en la sala, tanto Inglaterra como América parecían demasiado quietos. Cuando Francia estuvo a punto de preguntar, un fuerte grito que venía del pasillo, seguido del ruido de una puerta abriendose violentamente, llamó la atención de los tres.

-WAAAHHH! BRUDER! te lo juro! no hice nada NO HICE NADAAAAA!

Prussia había entrado corriendo a la sala de conferencias, seguido por Alemania, quien tenía una mirada asesina y una vena de su sien palpitaba ligeramente. Prussia había saltado en medio del americano y del inglés abrazando fuertemente sus brazos y tratando de usarlos como un escudo.

-Germany! What the Bloody Hell..!

-Dude! What's up with you?

Alemania se paró en seco mirando al americano y al inglés, mientras Prussia seguía temblando y sin soltar sus brazos.

_-Mein Gott!_ Burger Boy! Cejas! Diganle que no hice nada, soy demasiado _Awesome_ y joven para morir!- Alfred y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada por ensima del albino.

-No es Prussia esta vez, Ludwig, puedes calmarte- dijo el inglés finalmente. Prussia soltó un aliviado suspiro y se separó de las otras dos naciones.

-Lo ves? LO VES? Así es como tratas a tu hermano mayor? Tiempos de hoy en dia! Donde esta el respeto? El...- Prussia siguió con su largo discurso mientras el alemán trataba de calmarlo y disculparse.

El resto de las naciones fueron llegando y sentandose en sus respectivos asientos, lanzandole miradas de reojo al albino quién no parecía tener intención en cerrar la boca, y siguió reprimiendo al avergonzado alemán.

Inglaterra había decidido que más que hablar con las naciones acerca de lo ocurrido, había que mostrarles lo que estaba pasando (pudo ver que algunas naciones ya se habían enterado por sus caras de espanto y por como hablaban exasperados con otras naciones, probablemente contandoles los hechos) por lo que se dispuso a buscar en la pequeña laptop que estaba conectada a la pantalla de la sala, un sitio de noticias que transmitía en televisión en vivo.

Las naciones parecían cada vez más nerviosas. Al parecer había incluso algunas naciones, como Chile, que se habían lastimado fuertemente el brazo hace una o dos horas y tuvieron que llevarlos al hospital. Las razones de tales sintomas, ya eran más que obvias. Inglaterra sintió una mano poniendose ensima de la que él estaba usando para controlar el ratón de la computadora. Sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo sangre al levantar la mirada y ver al americano a su lado.

-Entra en este sitio, es el mejor creo...- dijo moviendo su mano y la de Arthur para llevar el mouse y hacer click. La sangre y las mejillas del ingles hervían, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Ábrelo para ver en la pantalla, yo empezaré a hablar- dijo el inlgés.

Arthur se paró en frente de todos y los miró en silencio. El murmullo de la sala sesó de inmediato al tiempo que todos entendieron que Inglaterra estaba a punto de hablar. Pero toda la sala quedó en silencio sepulcral al ver el video que apareció en la pantalla detrás del inglés.

-Muy bien todos escuchen bien! los hemos reunido en una asamblea urgente por que uno de nosotros necesita nuestra ayuda urgente! Japan está sufriendo una de las más grandes catástrofes en su historia! Un terremoto de 8.9 grados! Y un tsunami está destuyendo una ciudad entera! Por favor! Necesitamos enviar ayuda ahora mismo!

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/T): Bueno, trate de tardarme menos esta vez! *tapandose de los misiles tomates* en todo caso espero que les haya agradado..., como pueden ver, es aquí de donde empezara a haber mas accion, en otras palabras, desde ahora en adelante: menos explicaciones, mas accion, o eso espero.**

**Otra cosa importante!** Cuando Ludwig habla sobre "_ese desquiciado psicópata fue el __Reichskanzler _de mi país" creo que esta bien claro que esta hablando de Hitler, y cuando dice que este hablaba de "ancestros y mi procendencia de sangre pura" me refiero por supuesto a como Hitler les lavo el cerebro a todo el pueblo Germano haciendole creer que eran una raza superion (Arios) lo que mas tarde causo la inmensa matanza de "razas inferiores", entre ellas el famoso Holocausto. Algo mas es cuando Ludwig menciona que "_Todos mis libros fueron destruidos en mayo del año 1933_", esa es la historia de la destruccion de los libros en Alemania, por supuesto, fue orden de Hitler. El _fuhrer_ habia ordenado quemar todos los libros que fuesen "inapropiados" para la nueva era de la raza superior, y eso incluia todos los libros que no hablasen de "la raza Aria" o no coincidian con su ideologia, por lo tanto, miles y miles de libros legendarios que habian permanecido en las viejas bibliotecas alemanas por siglos fueron quemados a partir del 10 de Mayo.

Si hay algo mas que no esta claro, pregunten! ^^

**^^ Traducciones ^^**

(no volvere a las traducciones de capitulos pasados)

(Frances)

Allemagne: Alemania

Autriche : Austria

Mon Dieu : mi Dios ( o Dios Mio)

(aleman)

_Reichskanzler: Canciller Imperial _

( Ingles )

Germany! What the Bloody Hell..! : Alemania ! Pero que Infirerno Sangriento...! ( HAHAHA) En español supongo que se traduceria como "pero que mierda!"

Dude! What's up with you? : Pibe/Wey/Chapin/Chaval/Chamaco (demasiadas variasiones XD) ! Que te pasa?

Las demas estan claras creo ( tengo pereza gente XD)

**MyobiXHitachiin :**

Amada mia~ he aquí mi new capi for you ^^

Sinceramente yo tambien espero que ni a Inglaterra ni a ningun otro pais que yo vaya a escribir aquí le pase algo, por que si algo le pasa a Iggy yo me muero T_T. I miss you too y ya te deviantwatcheo XD y no te preocupes, pronto habra mas GerIta, aunque mi historia se centre mas en USUK. Espero tu review ansiosamente! Ciao amore~ X3

**AliceIggyKirkland :**

Sinceramente yo tambien espero que Japon se recupere pronto. Lo que sucedió alli es sin duda terrible y mas para Japon, el unico pais que ha sufrido de dos bombas atomicas. Es simplemente injusto...

Con respeto al fic, Japon aparecera en el proximo cap o en el cap despues del proximo, pero si tomamos en cuenta lo que paso en la vida real, entonces Japon no sabia que hiba a sufrir un terremoto (aunque su construccion ya viene preparada) Italia sin embargo, tendra otro papel en mi historia :D ya veras cual ;) (pero solo si dejas mas reviews! XD)

**Carter963**: Gracias! sip, la verdad es que se me adelanto, y estoy sinceramente triste por por que se me adelanto, sino por que sucedió en vida real... Gracias por comentar! Aquí te traigo la continuacion! :D

**Dibucrito: **

LOL ! Me alegro de que te haya ido bien :D Espero que no tengas tiempos tan dificiles!

A mi tambien me partio el alma lo que paso... por suerte mi pais ya envio ayuda medicinal y medicos. Espero que Japon se recupere pronto... me gustaria ir para ayudar tambien, pero mis padres no me dejarian T_T

Muchas gracias! me alegro mucho de que te agrade mi fic! No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi :D saludos!

**Dark-nesey:**

O_O ok, primero termino el fic y luego me matas XD LOL . Los desastres de hoy en dia son simplemente increibles... y eso es terriblemente triste T_T

Aquí te traigo la contibuacion! :3 Y muchas Grax! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

La sala entera estaba en silencio. No era la primera vez que sucedia un desastre natural en el mundo, sin embargo siempre era igual de devastador.

Murmullos y susurros empezaban a florecer de a poco, hasta que un grito de dolor y frustracion volvió a silenciar a todos. Creyendo que otra nación era victima del desastre o su influencia, todos fijaron su mirada en dirección del lugar de donde provenía el grito, ahora mezclado con un fuerte llanto. Para la sorpresa de todos, el grito había salido nada más y nada menos que de Italia del Norte. El joven italiano se paró de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección a Alemania, quien asustado al ver así al italiano se paró de inmediato, y creyendo que el italiano corría hacia la salida, se dispuso a detenelre. Pero Italia no tenía intención de salir, sino que se dirigía sola y directamente al alemán, dando un salto y rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos, mientras el otro lo atrapaba y lo sostenía por la cintura para no perder el equilibrio y para no dejarle caer. Lovino se había parado también, seguido por España, y corría hacia su hermano mientras gritaba groserias al alemán. Al llegar, intentó separar a su hermano del alemán e intentar consolar sus jadeos y su llanto, pero todo era en vano; Italia se aferraba aún más al alemán mientras que sus jadeos aumentaban y empezaba a murmurar cosas indistinguibles con la cara totalmente hundida en el pecho de Alemania. Después de unos minutos España agarró del brazo a Romano mientras le decía que le de un poco de tiempo. El italiano mayor le fulminó con la mirada.

-Soy el maldito hermano mayor y soy YO quién decide cuando irse!

-Pero Romano...

-Cierra el pico de una vez bastardo! Y suelta mi brazo antes te vuele todos los dientes!- España soltó su brazo resignado.

-Romano tranquilizate un poco, solo dale tiempo para calmarse...

-Y quién eres tu para decirme lo que debo hacer? Por que mejor no te vas a coquetear con Bélgica? Eso es lo único que sabes hacer bien no es así?

El español quedó boquiabierto. El shock le quitó el habla mientras miraba como el italiano hechaba fuego por los ojos y humo por las orejas. Romano realmente acaba de gritar eso? Pero que rayos...?

Por otro lado, los gritos de Romano parecieron incrementar las ganas de llorar de su hermano menor, quién temblaba cada vez más en los brazos de Alemania.

Alemanía por su parte, no había oído nada de lo que Romano había dicho, y no le importaba. Estaba frustrado, triste, desconsolado. Uno de sus únicos amigos y naciones con quienes había establecido una relación formal y duradera, con quién había estado en las buenas y en las malas, como en las guerras, con quién compartía memorias increíbles...estaba herido y devastado. El alemán no recordaba haberse sentido de esta manera desde que uno de los jefes de América había lanzado dos bombas atómicas a su amigo. Para entonces, el alemán tuvo miedo a que Japón no sobreviviera, ese fue uno de los golpes a su conciencia que le hizo realizar lo que realmente estaba haciendo en la guerra. Japón sobrevivió, pero Alemania no podía sentirse aliviado así como así. Tuvo miedo. Miedo de perder a su amigo. Se sentía culpable, y por más que Japón le había dicho más tarde que todo fue su culpa, que fue un castigo que volvía hacia él por haber atacado a sus própios hermanos y haberse olvidado su corazón humano, Alemania no podía sentir más que culpa.

Recordando todas esas cosas en su cabeza hizo que se aferrara al italiano casi tan fuerte como el otro se aferraba a él. Podía sentir el corazón de Italia latir fuertemente con el mismo ritmo que el suyo. Podía sentir al italiano murmurar algo que no podía comprender debido al fuerte agarre y a la debil voz de Italia, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle.

Alemania levantó la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la pantalla. Estados Unidos dejó la computadora y se acercaba hasta quedar parado al lado de Inglaterra, quien parecía haberse quedado semi mudo, mirandolo a él y a Italia en sus brazos con una expresión conmovida y un tanto triste.

-Necesitamos enviar refuerzos a Japan para poder salvar a sus ciudadanos y todo lo que aún queda de las ciudades- declaró el americano.

-Necesitaremos refuerzos por parte de los países más cercanos, de modo que la ayuda llegue más rápidamente- agregó Inglaterra. Manos empezaban a levantarse en todas partes.

-Yo ayudaré!

-Yo también!

-Cuenten conmigo!

-Vamos a Japón ahora mismo!

Eran algunas de las cosas que se podían oír como echos en toda la sala. Inglaterra sonrió para si mismo.

-Muy bien escuchen todos! Hablen con sus jefes y traten de enviar toda la ayuda posible! Por favor avisenme a mi o a América sobre la ayuda que pueden brindar!- terminó el inglés para luego ver a decenas de naciones pararse e ir corriendo para hablar con sus jefes.

_-Italien_, sueltame un momento, necesito ir a hablar con mi jefe...- dijo el alemán una vez que las naciones empezaban a disperciarse.

El Italiano suavizó el agarre y se alejó un poco de Alemania, pero sin soltarlo aún. Alemania sintió una mano agarrandole por el hombro.

-No le dejes solo, quedate aquí, yo hablaré con tu jefe- dijo Prussia, que se había acercado a su hermano y miraba con lástima al italiano mientras las lágrimas corrian por las mejillas de éste. Alemania asintió.

_-Gut. Danke, Gilbert._

Mientras veía a su hermano alejarse, Alemania llevó a Italia a sentarse en las sillas de la mesa de reuniones, separandolo así del abrazo, y dandole suaves golpesitos en la espalda para calmarle.

Italia se había calmado un poco, por lo que ya no jadeaba ni temblaba, pero aún así, gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ya adoloridos ojos, los cuales había abierto como pocas veces lo hacía.

-D-Doitsu...

-Shhh..- Alemania pensaba que era mejor que no hablase hasta calmarse, pero el italiano no le hizo caso.

-Primero él...a-ahora _Giappone_...todos...t-todos se van...todos me dejan...- Ludwig le escuchaba atentamente mientras Feliciano pronunciaba las palabras entre sollozos- Doitsu... Doitsu no me abandonará verdad?... lo prometiste...lo prometiste! Por favor Doitsu! No me dejes tu también! Lo prometiste!

-Feliciano calmate un poco! No me iré a ninguna parte...estoy aquí..

-Tu no me dejarás verdad? Por favor no me dejes...- el italiano volvía a acurrucarse en los brazos del alemán, mientras el otro le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar de la mano derecha, y con la izquierda le acariciaba suavemente el cabello- _G-Giappone.._.Oh Kiku...

-No te dejaré...

Inglaterra observaba la escena con una cálida pero triste sonrisa.

"_Porqué esos dos siempre tienen ese efecto en mi cuando están juntos?"_ pensó. No podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al verlos así. Él había deseado por tanto tiempo alguien que le tratara de ese modo; que le secara sus lágrimas cuando el dolor dolía demasiado, que le abrazase y le hiciese sentir protegido en sus brazos,como en una barrera irrompible que no deje pasar al sufrimiento, que le dijera que no le abandonaría, cuando todos lo hacian.

América se había acercado al inglés y lo miraba directo a los ojos. Inglaterra se puso rojo.

-Ya' ok Iggy?

"_Claro que no estoy bien...idiota" _pensó.

-Yes...

-Sigues preocupado por Kiku? Algunos ya vinieron a decirme que ya están preparados, y además mis heróicos rescatistas están a punto de salir!- dijo mostrando su sonrisa brillante.

-Ya veo... -una pizca de alívio en su voz.

-Te veo cansado...necesitas algo?

"_Abrazame"_

-no...

-Are you sure?

"_Dime que me amas"_

-Yes...

-Well...ok...supongo que mejor voy a ver que otras naciones ayudan- dijo dandose vuelta.

"_No. No te vayas..."_

-See ya!- dijo dándose vuelta.

"_No me dejes..."_

Arthur se quedó parado mirando la espalda de Alfred, quién se alejaba de a poco. Sonrió amargamente para si mismo.

-Soy patetico...- susurró triste y amargamente.

-Oye! Cejas!- Arthur se dió vuelta.

-Aquí esta la respuesta de mi j.. quiero decir, del jefe de mi hermano- Prussia le tendió un papel al inglés, quién lo tomó y le hizo un gesto al albino para que lo siguiera.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-Con el cargamento de Alemania... mmm también Corea... Mexico...mmm- Estados Unidos revisaba la lista de naciones que se ofrecían para ayudar al país de Nipon.

-Y bien?- preguntó el inglés con impaciencia.

-88..89...90..91!

-Ah?

-91 países están ofreciendo su ayuda!- el inglés le quitó el papel y lo miró él mismo.

-Muy bien- le miró breviamente- estuve llamando al gobierno de Kiku, aceptará a unos cuantos países para ayudar en los rescates por el momento, los demás ayudarán después.

-Ya envié unas naves...

-Los países cercanos también lo hicieron. Ahora irán rescatistas más especializados.

-Entonces hay que...

-El gobierno ya eligió- le corto al saber su respuesta- los primeros países que van son Corea del Sur, Australia, New Zeland, Mexico, Alemania, Suiza, China, Singapur, tu y yo.

-Eso fue...rápido...

-Acaso crees que tenemos tiempo para perder Idiota? Ve a arreglar tus cosas ya mismo you git! Partimos en unas horas!- le espetó gritando antes de darse vuelta- y prepara todos los equipos, los mios estan partiendo en este momento con destino directo- terminó antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación, se había percatado de que había un sobre debajo de su puerta. Su nombre humano estaba escrito con letras myúsculas.

"Este es mi número personal. Mantente en contacto conmigo. Florida". Era lo que rezaba en mensaje del sobre, junto a un número cuyos digitos Inglaterra reconoció como los digitos de América, los digitos de Florida y por último el número mismo.

Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que, con todo lo que le pasaba a Kiku, el se había olvidado casi por completo de que tenía que planear algo para ayudarle a conseguir su independencia a Florida. Al tocar el sobre, se dio cuenta de que había algo más en su interior. Entró su mano una vez más para sacar un papel un poco menos grueso, pero más largo.

Era la lista de los países que estaban en buenos términos o eran aliados de los Estados Unidos. Al lado de cada país estaba escrita su condición política con América, y el grado de buenos términos que tenían.

-Shit...- se dijo el inglés apoyandose en la pared- Shit shit shit!

Inglaterra sabía que Alfred era sin duda la super-potencia mundial número uno, pero no tenía idea de que tuviera tantos aliados poderosos. En sus tiempos como el Gran Imperio Británico no había tenido casi nada más que enemigos, en esos tiempos lo importante era ser el mejor o ser el peor. Si había un imperio poderoso, otros intentarían bajarlo del trono y ocupar su lugar. Hoy todo había cambiado; no era necesario controlar a otros para ser poderoso, de hecho era mejor ser un aliado de los países poderosos para poder obtener ventajas. Claro que antes eso se hacía también, pero aquel imperio que lo hacía era considerado debil. Hoy, ese país sería considerado poderoso.

Los paises que no estaban en buenas condiciones con Alfred sin duda podrían ayudar, sin embargo Arthur sabía que probablemente intentarían aprovecharse de la situación e incluso podrían intentar atacar a Florida para chantajear a Estados Unidos. Inglaterra se pasó la mano por la frente. Podía pedirle ayuda a Rusia. El país estaba en buenas condiciones con América, pero Arthur sabía que los dos siempre estaban en competencia y amaban molestarse como dos niños pequeños. Si tenía el apoyo de Rusia, automáticamente tendría el apoyo de Belarusia, y también de los tres Bálticos. Lituania tenía una fuerte amistad con Alfred, y eso podría interferir, pero talvez el terror impuesto por Rusia lo obligaría a ceder. Aún así, sería eso suficiente? Tal vez Francia? O Cuba?

-Maldita sea...

Debía de haber algún modo de lograr que Alfred firme la independencia de Florida. Pero cómo?

Mientras pensaba en algún método alternativo, recogió las pocas cosas que había sacado desde su llegada, y volvió a guardarlas en su baúl. Por último tomó los archivos de Mr. Brown del estante y los miró tristemente por un momento.

-Medio año...- se susurró a sí mismo- me queda medio año...God por que tengo que tener tanto estrés en mis últimos meses de vida?- abrazó ligaramente los archivos- Mis hermanos me odian... mis pocos "amigos" están siendo lastimados en frente de mis ojos... y después de los que voy a hacer...Alfred va a odiarme para siempre...

Por alguna razón, la última oración era la que más dolía en su corazón. Había odiado al americano por abandonarle, por traicionarle, por ser tan ingenuo, por no saber comportarse...Pero lo amaba tanto a la vez. Sin que se diera cuenta en un principio, todo su mundo empezaba a girar en torno al americano, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se deba cuenta el inglés del puro y fuerte sentimiento que crecía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en Alfred. Desde ese entonces ya no odiaba al americano, sino a sí mismo, por ser tan debil y tan dependiente del secreto y apasionado amor por su ex-colonia. Sabía que Alfred no sentía lo mismo por él, eso era más que obvio, y eso era lo que más le dolía. No tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con él, pero no podía evitar seguír soñando, seguir esperando a que algún dia, no le importaba si eran otros cien o docientos años, Alfred se diera cuenta de sus profundos sentimientos, y los acepte. Pero ya no podía esperar docientos años, no podía ni siquiera esperar un año, sino medio, y en ese medio año Alfred lo odiaría como núnca.

Puso la carta de Florida junto con sus archivos en la parte más profunda de su baúl y se encaminó a la puerta. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. El le había dado su palabra a Florida, y como el caballero que era, la cumpliría.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-Equipos listos?

-Listos!

-Entonces estamos listos para partir! Iremos con nuestro cargamento en cinco aviones!- dado a que se encontraban en su territorio, Estados Unidos era el que daba las ordenes mientras usaban sus aviones para partir- Autralia! New Zeland! Ustedes irán en el avión K-14M2- Alfred señaló el último avión de la derecha, y las dos naciones partieron en su dirección de inmediato- South Corea! China! Ustedes irán en el avión A-34K33- Alfred señaló el último avión a la izquierda, y las dos naciones partieron después de que se oyera un sonoro "Aniki!" y un "Aiyo"- Mexico! Singapour! Ustedes irán en el avión A-19R6E- Alfred señaló el segundo avión de la izquierda, y las dos naciones partieron- Gernamy! Switzerland! Ustedes irán en el avión C-127R22- Alfred señaló el segundo avión de la derecha, y las dos naciones partieron.

"_Un momento... eso significa que Alfred y yo..."_

-Iggy! Tu y yo iremos en mi avión especial!- Alfred señaló el avión del medio, que tenía pintado una cara que parecía la de un tiburón, y era de los colores de sus respectivas banderas.

"_Bloody Hell..."_

-Bien. Let's go!- el inglés agarró su maleta y fue en dirección al avión, con Alfed a su lado.

Todos se subieron a sus aviones de carga, los cuales ya estaban llenos de cajas y más rescatistas de USA en pequeñas cantidades, pues Alfred ya había enviado una unidad con la mayoría. Inglaterra se sentó en su lugar dejando al americano el lugar de la ventana (por que el otro se lo pidió casi rogando) y se tapó la mitad de la cara con una mano. Trataba de calmar sus nervios, tanto por ver a Kiku, como por estar sentado más de ocho horas al lado de Alfred. Con un poco de suerte (que ultimamente parecía no tener) el americano no notaría su fuerte sonrojo o lo tomaría como su preocupación por Japón. Pero para su alivio, Alfred no sabía leer la Atmósfera, por lo que el americano comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa para poder pasar el tiempo.

Desde el despego del avión, Alfred parecía inquietarse más con cada minuto. Había pasado una hora y Arthur se preguntaba si Alfred acaba de recitarle el primer tomo de la Enciclopedia Universal. El americano hablaba de un tema tras otro y parecía no cansarse nunca, sino al contrario, mientras Arthur parecía prestarle atención, hablaba con más y más ganas. Inglaterra supuso que también Alfred estaba bastante nervioso con la idea de ver a Japón, por lo que intentaba calmar su inquietud liberándola de manera física, o en este caso, en palabras. Después de dos horas Alfred, quién seguía acostumbrado a su propio horario, pareció cansarse y le ofrecío al inglés ver alguna pelicula hasta que el sueño acabe con los dos, cosa que Arthur aceptó.

Inglaterra estaba seguro de que caería en los brazos del morfeo enseguida, pues había tenido un día (de hecho una semana entera) más que estresante, y además habían salido de Estados Unidos a la una y media de la mañana hora New York, y eso también le hacia efecto.

Alfred había puesto una pelicula melodramática en la pantalla que había instalado en su avión, conectando audífonos a sus asientos para no despertar a sus rescatistas, quienes ya estaban dormidos. La película no era tan aburrida, o eso es lo que habría dicho si no estuviera tan cansado, pero por el momento le parecía más aburrido que ver el pasto crecer, y lentamente el inglés empezó a cerrar sus párpados. Un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo devolvió a la realidad. Alfred ya estaba dormido, y su cuerpo se había caido ligeramente para el costado, chocando así con el cuerpo del inglés y sepultando su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Inglaterra sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y todo su cuerpo se calentaba. Como rayos se suponía que hiba a dormir ahora? Su cuerpo y sus mejillas se calentaban cada vez más, y ahora estaba más que despierto.

"_Shit... You really love to tease me, don't you? Bloody Git.."_

Tratando se acomodar su mano mejor, Arthur enganchó sin querer el audífono que el americano seguía teniendo en la oreja, y éste se sacudió ligeramente. Por un momento Arthur se alegró de no haberlo despertado, pero entonces el americano empezó a levantar su cabeza del hombro del inglés muy lentamente, hasta quedar con él cara a cara.

El rostro de Alfred estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Arthur, y el inglés podía sentir la calida respiración del otro en sus labios. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, mirandose a los ojos como si trataran de memorizarse cada detalle de los ojos del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Hasta que el americano abrió su boca para hablar, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Iggy...estás muy...- sus ojos se cerraban de a poco y su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al del inglés.

Inglaterra sintió sus mejillas arder aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban, y su estómago parecía cobrar vida. Con cada centímetro de distancia que se hiba perdiendo, el inglés sentía que sus mejillas, como sus orejas, estaban a punto de explotar, y sus labios, en los cuales sentía el aliento del americano cada vez más cerca, empezaban a temblar.

Pero antes de que la distancia entre los dos desapareciera por completo, Alfred bajó su cabeza y se acomodó mejor entre el hombro del inglés y su cuello.

Inglaterra aún no había salido del shock y sus mejillas ardían, mientras trataba de que su mente le respondiera y procesara que rayos estaba pasando. Sintió el aliento del americano en su cuello, y esto le inquietó aún más. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Alfred, y era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso por estar cerca de alguien. En su estomago ya no había mariposas, habia miles de pájaros que parecían librar una batalla aérea. Se agarraba con fuerza de sus mangas para intentar calmarse y no reaccionar a la suave respiración del americano en su cuello.

Inglaterra sentía que no podría consiliar su dulce sueño en toda la noche y maldijo en silencio al americano. Así como no pudo evitar pensar en la pervertida cara de Francia diciendo "TEASING PLAYYYY!"

-Urgh... Damn frog...- se susurró.

El avión dio una pequeña vuelta y se sacudió un poco. Inglaterra sintió la mano de Alfred moverse y trató de mover un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor. América volvió a quitar la cabeza de su hombro y se frotó un ojo, quitando a Texas y metiendolos en su bolsillo. Alejandose un poco del inglés estiró su otra mano y le volvió a mirar. Luego se quitó la chaqueta con el número 50, y volvió a acercarce al inglés, quién esta vez no dudó en reaccionar.

-Pero que crees que...

-Shhh..

Alfred le tomó del brazo y lo acercó más a sí, luego volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro del inglés y los cubrió a ambos con la chaqueta.

-Que rayos haces i-idiota! Déjame de una vez pervertido! Stupid Git! me estás escuchando? Suelta o te...

-England...podemos simplemente dormir?- la voz del americano se oía cansada y soñolienta. Inglaterra no supo como responder.

Después de una dura batalla consigo mismo en su mente, decidió que talvez era mejor escucharle esta vez, además no le molestaba tanto a decir verdad...

Se acurrucó al lado de Alfred, mientras su cabeza reposaba en la de éste, y el brazo del americano agarraba suavemente su brazo derecho, abrazandolo y cubriendole con parte de la chaqueta.

Por más increíble que le parecía, Arthur logró consiliar el sueño rápidamente después de aquello.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Arthur abrió los ojos parpadeando ligeramente después de sentir como sacudían su brazo. Un rescatista le susurró que era mejor que se despertaran ahora después de lanzarle una extraña mirada, y aunque al principio el inglés no comprendió, cuando el rescatista se fue, mirandolo de reojo y dedicandole otra rara sonrisita, Inglaterra por fin cayó en cuenta.

Tanto él como América seguían totalmente acurrucados bajo su chaqueta, con el americano abrazandolo suave pero firmemente y hundiendo su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

"_Oh...My...Dear...God..."_

-GYYAAAHHHHHHHH- con la cara enteramente roja y las mejillas explotando, apartó al americano de un solo golpe, dejándolo pegado a la ventanilla del avión.

-Iggy! - se frotó la cabeza adolorido y con los ojos bien abiertos- What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?

Inglaterra no respondió. Se había inflado de mejillas y se cruzó los brazos, mirando para el lado opuesto.

-Tu gente acaba de decir que es mejor estar despiertos ahora, wanker- masculló entre dientes.

-Geez England! Para éso me despiertas de ese modo? Cómo rayos despiertas a Peter para desayunar?- sacó a Texas de su bolsillo y se las puso.

-Sh-shut up you git! Tu te merecias eso!

-What? sabes qué? Creo que prefiero el golpe antes de la lenta tortura que sufre Peter todas las mañanas comiendo tus asquerosos Scones!

-QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MIS SCONES MALDITO BASTARDO?

Inglaterra dirigió sus manos directo al cuello del americano, pero éste fue más rápido y saltó de su asiento desabrochandose el cinturón de seguridad a la velocidad de la luz.

-Vuelve aquí infeliz! No tienes idea de con quién te metes! BRITANNIA WALES!

-HAHAHAHA- a pesar de que el avión no era muy grande y el espacio de sus cabinas era incluso un tanto pequeño, América parecía encontrar espacio en cualquier lugar para escapar del inglés. Saltando sobre las cajas, asientos, e incluso dándole vuelta al mismo Inglaterra, cosa que lo irritaba cada vez más.

-Cobarde! Ven y enfrentate a mi cara a cara!

-No way old man!

-OLD MAN? A quién llamas old man? You *##!#$$#%$**^%$#!

-Woooh! Que boquita tiene el el gran "Gentleman"- dijo el americano tratando de contener sus carcajadas, sin mucho éxito.

En un intento de atrapar al americano, Arthur saltó sobre una de las cajas, que para su sorpresa se movió del lugar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se callera al suelo con un sonoro golpe y un gruñido de dolor. Mientras trataba de sentarse en el suelo, frotando su adolorido brazo, el americano se acercó dando carcajadas.

-HAHAHAHHAHAHAH te dije que ya estás viejo! Tus reflejos ya no son los mismos! Deberías cuidarte de no romper tu columna vertebral! - dijo haciendo mímicas de un anciano- o de que no se te callera la dentadura! Muak muak!- Alfred seguía con sus imitaciones hasta que vio que el inglés no le estaba mirando, sino que estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente la caja de la que se acaba de caer.

-América- dijo sin quitar la vista de la caja- que llevas en esas cajas?

-Equipos? Medicinas? Ropas? Según a que caja te refieres...- dijo el americano acercándose y agachándose levemente al lado de Inglaterra- por que?

-No es nada... es que me pareció...

-Mmm?

-Nothing...- el inglés quitó la vista de las cajas y antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le agarró de la corbata del uniforme y tiró de ésta fuertemente, logrando que Alfred callera al piso enfrente de él- Y para tu información, no hay nada malo con mis reflejos- compuso una sonrisa malevola- puedo asegurarte que estoy más en forma que tu, _fatty_.

-No estoy gordo! Urg...- America intentó liberarse, pero Inglaterra tiró más de su corbata, haciendo que empezara a ahogarse. Cuando Alfred soltó el agarre para tratar de liberar su corbata y respirar, Arthur puso su rodilla entre las piernas del americano para amenazarlo, luego suavizó el agarre de la corbata para que el otro pueda respirar.

-Un moviemiento incorrecto, y tus "regiones vitales" serán enviadas a Prussia- le dijo en un susurro amenazante.

El americano miró nerviosamente la rodilla del inglés, luego fijó su orbes azules en los verdes del inglés y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Hahaha! Nada mal! Si así es como luchabas con France, entonces ya se de donde vino el SadoMaso!- Inglaterra se sonrojó furiosamente hasta las orejas.

-…? WHAT?

-HAHAHAHHA!

-Emmmm Boss?- los dos se dieron vuelta para ver a uno de los rescatistas parado un poco más lejos de donde estaban, mirandolos un tanto avergonzado- estamos por aterrizar en territorio japonés Señor...

-Oh...thanks budy! - dijo el americano sentandose en el suelo y arreglandose la corbata un tanto sonrojado después de que Inglaterra saltara casi furiosamente para el otro lado, liberandolo y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras arreglaba su uniforme. El rescatista asintió y se fue, dejandolos solos otra vez.

-Estás listo para ver a Kiku?- preguntó Alfred con un tono más serio mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Dios... espero que esté bien...- dijo mientras agarraba sus maletas y le dedicaba una mirada preocupada al otro- Let's go...

Aterrizaron diez minutos más tarde en una base especial que los estaba esperando, junto con los otros aviones y rescatistas. Algunas naves de ayuda ya habían llegado, y los países se enteraron aterrorizados que la base nuclear de Japón estaba en peligro de explosión.

Mientras sus armadas empezaban a ayudar, las naciones se reunieron para partir donde se encontraba Japón. Los diez países fueron llevados rápidamente a uno de los más grandes hospitales de Japón, en donde se encontraron con su jefe. Después de saludar a todos y agradecerles por su ayuda al país en momentos como éste, los llevó a un cuarto especial, o eso es lo que entendieron las naciones, pues el cuarto estaba mucho más protegido y médicos entraban y salian del cuarto con pasos acelerados, trayendo toda clase de medicinas y equipos médicos. Según la enfermera, se podían entrar solo cuatro personas a la vez, por lo que se decidió que los primeros en entrar serían China, Alemania, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

Al entrar en la habitación, a las cuatro naciones se les puso la piel de gallina, y un escalofrío colectivo recorió la espalda de los cuarto.

-Mi hermano-aru... Mi pequeño hermano-aru!- empezaba a llorar China.

Alemania parecía haberse quedado paralizado, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras trataba de formular palabras que parecían imposibles de salir, como si se estuviera ahogando. Estados Unidos estaba casi en la misma situación, y también Inglaterra, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, el inglés no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, que caían gruesas y pesadas, como las lluvias de su país, mojando su uniforme y parte del suelo donde aterrizaban.

Japón yacía inconsiente, con el torso al descubierto, mientras los médicos trataban de inyectarle toda clase de medicamentos. Su brazo estaba totalmente vendado y manchado con sangre; parte de su pecho, llegando hasta la cintura y al parecer más allá, estaba totalmete cubierta con sangre de una enorme herida abierta que los médicos trataban de cerrar; su estomago estaba desgarrado en parte y tenía una enorme cicatriz, otra más pequña en su cuello, y su piel nunca había estado tan pálida.

Inglaterra sintió que hiba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, y mirando a las demás naciones, se dio cuenta de que no era el único.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

(N/A) Ok! Por fin llegamos a Japon! Pobre Kiku... de verdad lo siento mucho pero en este caso, estoy escribiendo la verdad. T_T

IMPORTANTE! Gracias a AliceIggyKirkland me di cuenta de que tenia que dejar una cosa muy en claro antes de continuar con la historia. En el capitulo 5 trate de explicarlo pero supongo que no fui clara, perdonen gente

En esta historia, Florida tiene aproximadamente la edad de Alfred, por que ella menciona que fue parte de la conquista de España en America y luego fue "devuelta" o "rescatada" por las tropas inglesas de vuelta con su padre, por lo que se puede estimar que Florida habia nacido como parte de America pero luego vivio fuera de esta dado a que fue "arrebatada" por la armada Española y es por el mismo motivo que se convirtio en una personificacion humana del estado, siendo asi que se queria liberar del control de España, pero al parecer su forma humana no "murio" como todas las demas al convertirse en un estado de Alfred. Espero que haya dejado clara la edad de Florida con esto, de todos modos si tienen dudas, pregunten! ^^

IMPORTANTE 2! Cuando dije que 91 paises se ofrecieron para ayudar a Japon, era la verdad, lo saque de las noticias ^^ y los diez paises que mencione como los primeron en ir, son los paises elegidos por el gobierno de Japon como primera ayuda, y sip, eso tambien lo saque de las noticias, por lo que este capitulo es realista en ese sentido :D. Quiero que se entienda de que parte importante de esta historia es que trata de ser un tanto mas realista , por eso pongo la excusa del calentamiento global como principal razon de la muerte de Inglaterra, y no un alien de cuatro ojos que es amigo de Tony XD ( aunque si nos damos cuenta, la pelicula de Hetalia si tataba sobre aliens que conquistaban el mundo XD) aun asi, este es un Fic, por lo tanto tambien habra mucha ficcion, no todo es super realista, por que si quisiera que fuese asi, pss escribiria un documental y listo XD.

Traducciones: ( no vuelvo a traducciones de caps anteriores)

(aleman)

_Gut. Danke, Gilbert_: Bien. Gracias Gilbert.

(ingles)

_Ya' ok Iggy?_: (you ok Iggy?) estas bien Iggy?

_Are you sure?_: Estas bien?

_See ya_!: (see you) Nos vemos! (te veo)

_Well...ok..._: Bueno...ok...

_You git_: Vos/Tu tarado/idiota/tonto/imbecil/boludo XD

_South Corea_: Corea del Sur

_Switzerland_: Suiza

_Let's go!_: Vamos!

_Shit... You really love to tease me, don't you? Bloody Git..": _Mierda...te encanta torturarme, no es asi? ( no se si se puede traducir la palabra tease de otra manera, por que se usa tant como "tortura" asi como "jugar con alguien" o sea en el mal sentido, cuando los molestas en el juego, cuando los torturas de ganas o algo)

_TEASING PLAYYYY: _Se acuerdan de esta? Es lo mismo que le dijo Francis a ChibiRomano! Cuando España le agarraba de su "zona" (el rulo) y le hacia sentir bien, pero a la vez le torturaba?. Francis le explica a ChibiRomano que es cuando alguien te toca en un lugar que se siente bien, pero a la vez juega contigo, por lo tanto te tortura, y por lo tanto se le llama "juego de tortura"

_Damn frog: _Maldita rana

_Oh...My...Dear...God...: _Oh...Mi...Querido...Dios...

_What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane? : _Que carajo/mierda haces? Estas loco?

_Wanker: _Tonto/Idiota/Imbecil/Tarado/Boludo jajaj en ingles son casi tantas como en español XD

_Geez: _Eso mismo? Seria como "Caray" o "a la mierda" ( esta ultima si sos argentino XD)

_Sh-shut up you git: _C-callate imbecil!

_BRITANNIA WALES!: _Era lo mismo que grito Inglaterra en el capitulo 13 cuando le dice a Russia de que no se interfiera en su camino despues de que este apareciera como el demonio que convoco, supongo que era una maldicion? XD (por cierto que Wales es Gales, su hermano es una maldicion? Puede ser jaja)

_No way old man!: _Ni ahi viejo!

_Nothing: _Nada

_Fatty: _Gordito

_Thanks budy: _Gracias amigo (budy es como Dude)

**MyobiXHitachiin: **

Grax por watchearme en DA! ^^ como ves, esta vez me centre mas en USUK ( jeje recuerda la cuenta matematica!) la tension entre los dos comienza muahahaha. Ultimamente no estare mucho, ni se cuando sera la proxima actualizacion... este mes es el mas dificil! X_x deseame suerte! :D

I love u! Ciao~~ :)

**Dibucrito: **

Espero que te haya ido mas que bien en tu exposicion! :D Estoy segura de que fue genial! ;) jaja grax! tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonrojar XD y que es BKN? jaja XP

Gracias por la informacion, creo que mencionare a Chile una vez mas pronto, talvez pueda aprovechar para mencionar eso. Aun asi, se que el terremoto que sufrio Chile fue muchisimo peor que el tsunami que sufrio Dichato por Japon, aun asi, se puede decir que Chile-san se lastimo el brazo :/.

Gracias otra vez! ^^ intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, y me alegra saber que a la gente le agradan mis deformadas ideas XD aquí la continuacion ! Espero que te guste :3.

**Dark-nesey:**

Yo tambien te amo... ^^ siempre que dejes review te amare mas y mas ! XD

Gracias otra vez! Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia! Es lo mas importante para mi, creeme :D Muchas gracias! ***3* **

**Gennovah: **

Muchas gracias! Espero que no estes tan mal desde que puse el actual estado de Japon... :/

Espero que el verdadero Japon se recupere pronto T_T

**AliceIggyKirkland :**

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas en la primera parte de la N/A, nunca pondria a un Arthur pedobear ! XD mm si tienen un bad romance o no ya lo sabremos jiji * sonrisa malevola * de todos modos, creo que nunca llegaria a poner cosas XXX de Arthur con alguien que no sea Alfred y tal vez Francis, asi que no te preocupes ;)

Y definitivamente tienes razon, no le saldra facil echarle los perros a Iggy! Mmm pero si es posible de que Iggy cometa errores... en fin! No spoileo mas! jaja.

Gracias ! he aquí la continuacion! :D

**fansadness: **

No te preocupes, las cosas se iran complicando mas y mas para nuestro pobre Iggy... pero al final talvez valdra la pena! X3

Al final de todo, no hay que olvidar de que Alfred aun no sabe nada ! Jeje

Gracias por comentar!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Shit...- el inglés estaba parado en frente a un lavatorio en el baño del hospital, sujetándose de éste para no perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo- Holly...Shit...

Después de haber estado cinco minutos en el cuarto donde se encontraba Japón, las naciones se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no podían hacer nada más que mirar a la pobre nación yacer inconsiente y sin poder ayudarle. Los cuatro salieron de la sala dejando entrar a otras cuatro naciones; mientras China seguía llorando y el alemán estaba mudo junto al américano que parecía aterrorizado, Inglaterra salió corriendo al baño. No había visto a Japón en semejante estado desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por más que eran enemigos en ese entonces y Japón le había traicionado, Inglaterra no podía dejar de preocuparse por él de alguna forma. Además, por alguna extraña razón que Japón había evitado explicar desde ese entonces, el nunca había atacado a Inglaterra en la guerra, y siempre había evitado mirarlo a los ojos en sus pocos encuentros.

Japón era, junto a Polonia y Rusia, el país que más había sufrido en la guerra, por culpa de las bombas atómicas, y ahora Inglaterra se había enterado de que su base nuclear corría grave peligro de explotar y quedar como Chernobyl. Era simplemente injusto.

Inglaterra le dio un puñetazo a la pared, tratando de liberar toda su frustración, y salió del baño para volver con las demás naciones. Los cuatro que habían entrado después de él, estaban ahora sentados en completo silencio que era interrumpido solamente por los débiles sollozos de Yao. Cada uno estaba centrado en sus propios pensamientos mientras trataban en vano de disimular su inquietud, ya sea entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente, moviendo sus sillas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, o simplemente lanzando miradas a todas partes, como si el hospital entero fuese una gran atracción. En cuanto las dos últimas naciones salieron de la sala, Alemania aclaró su garganta, siendo la primera vez que soltaba sonido alguno desde que habían llegado.

-Ejem...Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es empezar con la operación- todos le miraron en silencio, el alemán agachó la mirada- Es lo único que podemos hacer en realidad...

Todos entendieron el significado de las palabras del alemán, pero ninguno se atrevió a pararse. La operación consistía en dividirse en grupos y acompañar a sus respectivos rescatistas y médicos mientras trataban de realizar su trabajo. Como eran los líderes de sus unidades, tenían que dar las ordenes apropiadas para completar cada tarea con delicadeza y presición. Se dividirían en dos grupos; uno que se quedaría en tierra firme para ayudar a los heridos y proporcionar alimento y ropa a los necesitados, asi como para realizar busquedas a tierra firme y uno volaría a los cielos para inspeccionar las zonas dañadas, con la esperanza de encontrar mas vidas para salvar. Otros países llegarían pronto con sus cargamentos, por lo tanto se calculaba que en varias semanas ya tendrían todo el territorio inspeccionado.

La reconstrucción de Japón sería sin duda, un proceso lento y dificil, pero había algo más inquietante que preocupaba a las naciones en ese momento. Las bases nucleares de Japón. La mayor fuente de energía de la que la nación disponía, y uno de los únicos recursos enérgicos de todo el país. Si una base llegaba a explotar, la radiación probabalemente causaría incluso más daño que el mismo terremoto.

Tal vez las naciones no lo demostraban libremente, pero Arthur sabía que desde la conversación con el jefe de Kiku sobre el tema, ellos no habían dejado de pensar en eso. Claro que cada uno tenía razón en hacerlo, dado a que la radiación no solo dañaría irreversiblemente a Japón, sino también a los países que se encontraban a su alrededor. Se preguntó si la razón por la que los demás países no se habían levantado aún era la conmoción o el desconcierto.

Lentamente, los países se fueron levantando uno por uno, formando un circulo para poder decidir quienes se ocuparían de los cargos.

-Mi gente trajo una gran cantidad de equipos rescatistas, todos son especialistas en busqueda y rescate. Yo ire con ellos- dijo Alemania con un dejo de cansancio en su voz, pero su mirada era firme.

-Yo soy especialista en medicina-aru desde hace cuatro mil años-aru, será mejor que me quede aqui-aru- dijo China mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Yo iré con mis rescatistas y perros rastreadores- dijo Corea.

-Como soy el Hero y el más experimentado en vuelos, yo iré a rescatar a toda esa pobre gente que necesita de mi ayuda!- dijo Estados Unidos adoptando aires de grandeza.

-"Más experimentado" mis chones! Pues ni modo, yo me largo para los cielos. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien!- dijo Mexico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No soy el mejor en rescates, me quedaré aquí con China- dijo Suiza mirando por ensima de todos.

-Iré con los ingenieros del ejercito- dijo Australia sonriendo.

-Supongo que no necesitarás de mi ayuda en ese lugar- dijo Nueva Zelanda mirando a Australia- iré con los buscadores.

Todos miraron a Singapur e Inglaterra en espera de sus respuestas y las dos naciones se miraron entre sí. Inglaterra notó por el costado de su ojo que América tenía la mirada clavada en él, y antes de que Singapur pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, declaró:

-Mi vida siempre estuvo ligada con el mar, no el cielo. No soy un aviador, por lo tanto me quedaré aquí, mi país ha enviado tanto equipos especializados en busquedas como medicamentos- Inglaterra notó como América desviaba la mirada con un gesto de molestia.

-En ese caso, supongo que yo iré con los rescatistas- dijo por fin Singapur.

Todos se lanzaron una última mirada antes de romper el circulo, ya sea encaminandose a la salida o llamando a los líderes de sus envíos, dándose la espalda y comenzando así con la operación.

Inglaterra comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la salida, buscando su comunicador en los bolsillos. Sin embargo este no se encontraba allí. Desesperadamente, Inglaterra comenzó a revisar todos los bolsillos que tenía, más de una vez si era necesario, pero no hubo resultado.

-Bloody Hell... Lo único que me faltaba.

Resignado, optó por revisar el avión en el cual había llegado con América, tal vez su comunicador se le había caído en la pequeña persecución que había tenido con el americano. De todos modos sabía que Alfred no usaría ese avión para las busquedas. Era su avión "especial" como él mismo lo había llamado, por lo tanto lo más probable era que lo usaría solamente para viajar de regreso a su país.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar mirar a sus alrededores,así como no pudo evitar que la lástima y el dolor llenaran su corazón. El pasillo en el que se encontraba, estaba lleno de niños, cuyos pequeños rostros reflejaban tanto la inocencia propia de un niño, como el dolor propio de un adulto. Muchos estaban vendados y eran llevados de un lado para el otro por enfermeras, otros caminaban por los pasillos y los cuartos mientras diminutas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas, algunos estaban simplemente sentados abrazando un juguete o una prenda, como si su vida dependiese de aquello. Inglaterra quería comfortarlos, decirles que todo estaría bien, ver sus pequeños rostros sonreir otra vez con ternura, esa ternura que solamente un niño es capaz de poseer. Sin embargo sabía que no podía. Cerró su puño con impotencia, sintiendose débil e inservible, mientras veía como una pequeña niña tomaba su oso de felpa y se lo entregaba a un niño más pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente. Inglaterra deseaba tanto quedarse y distraer a los pequeños contandoles alguna historia o jugando con ellos, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso ya que no hablaba japonés. Podía comunicarse con cualquier país, no importa cual era su lenguage, por medio del efecto especial que tenían al ser países, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer lo mismo con sus poblaciones o con alguien que no fuese la personificación de un territorio.

Cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta para irse por otro camino. No podía seguir allí, era demasiado doloroso.

Salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió hacia uno de los hombres que los había traido al lugar junto con el jefe de Japón para pedirle que lo llevara devuelta con los aviones en los que habían llegado. El superior de Kiku había tenido la amabilidad de enviar algunos de sus hombres para orientar a las naciones si era necesario. Afortunadamente todos hablaban Inglés.

Encontrar el avión en el que había llegado fue una tarea relativamente sencilla, y por primera vez el inglés tuvo que apreciar la creatividad de Alfred al haberlo pintado de esa manera.

En cuanto entró al avión, dirigiendose al lugar en donde habían dormido, se dio cuenta que algunas de las cajas habían sido tomadas del lugar, probablemente por los hombres de Alfred. Se acercó a su asiento y trató de mirar por todos lados, especialmente el piso. Caminó entre las cajas que aún quedaban, inspeccionando cada rincón hasta que, después de unos cuantos minutos, divisó el pequeño aparato que yacía en el piso al lado de la caja de la que se había caido unas horas atrás. Con una media sonrisa tomó el aparato del piso y luego dirigió una mirada a la caja, recordando que probablemente se le había caído en cuanto se resbalabaló de ésta. Pero entonces algo llamó su atención; la caja seguía allí, pero estaba abierta. El inglés se acercó para mirarla de cerca, y se percató de que la caja estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una pequeña manta que yacía en el fondo.

"_Para que hiban a tomar el contenido de la caja sin llevarsela entera?" _pensó mientras tomaba la manta y se la pasaba entre los dedos, acariciandola levemente.

De pronto, alguién le tomó fuertemente del brazo e Inglaterra se dio vuelta bruscamente, listo para atacar o defenderse. Sin embargo se detuvo en cuanto el extraño puso un dedo suavemente en los labios del inglés, dejandolo con los ojos muy abiertos en son de sorpresa.

-Shhhh.

La sorpresa golpeó al inglés aún más fuerte en cuanto se encontró con unos ojos celestes como el cielo.

-Florida! What the fuck are you doing here?- le espetó a la joven tomándola por los hombros.

-Shh! No grites!

-Que no gri...? Oh Dios mio... Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?

-Tranquilizate! Llegué en esa caja...- dijo señalando la vacía caja.

-Pero cómo...que...ohh Bloody Hell!- Inglaterra trataba de tranquilizarse mientras se frotaba la sien y se dirigía a los asientos para poner allí su chaqueta.

-Oh vamos England, no es para tanto! Tranquilizate...

-Que NÓ es para tanto? Florida! Tienes idea de la reacción que tendrá USA si te ve aquí? - el inglés se apoyó sobre uno de los asientos mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza. Florida puso los ojos en blanco.

-De seguro se enojará, me regañará, y me dará un castigo que consista en no darme hamburguesas por una semana- dijo simplemente la chica.

Inglaterra la miró con el ceño fruncido. Acaso ya había hecho algo por el estilo alguna vez? Se comportaba como si hacer estas travesuras era lo más común del mundo. Dio un profundo suspiro.

-En fin... Por qué estas aquí?

-Bueno...-dudó un instante- Quería ver si puedo ayudar...y quería salir y ver como es ser un país... y quería conocer otros lugares... de seguro puedo servir de algo aquí no es así?

-Florida, debes volver inmediatamente...

-What? Why?

-Este lugar es peligroso en este momento... Los daños causados por el tsunami aún tienen efectos secundarios... y si esa base nuclear llega a explotar...debes irte...ya mismo- sus palabras eran firmes.

-Pero England! Yo también quiero...- la joven fue acercandose al inglés hasta quedar con él cara a cara, pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que hiba a decir, un ruido que provenía de la puerta la interrumpió.

-Oh no...- Inglaterra sintió una ráfaga de pánico invadirlo, y actuando a pura corazonada agarró a Florida de la mano y corrió hasta la gran caja, saltando a su interior mientras agarraba a Florida en sus brazos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar a los dos con la tapa, que se dio cuenta de que apenas podia taparlos, ya que la caja era demasiado pequeña para los dos. Se acurrucó de una manera casi imposible para darle más espacio a Florida, y trató de observar por un pequeño hoyo a quién entraría en el cuarto. Un extraño escalofrío recorió su cuerpo al pensar que de este modo Florida había visto todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se sonrojó furiosamente.

América entró a la cabina saltanto entre las cajas mientras se dirigía a su maleta de propiedades, a la cual había dejado ahí adentro. Inglaterra comenzó a rezar por que el americano se fuera de allí pronto. Había sido muy estúpido por haber saltado en la caja junto con Florida, cuando podía haber ocultado a la joven mientras le decía al americano los verdaderos motivos de su visita. El americano pasó felizmente al lado de la caja sin mirarla, pero en cuanto llegó a los asientos, se paró en seco. Inglaterra sintió otra ráfaga de pánico.

"_Mi chaqueta! Dejé ahí mi chaqueta!" _pensó mientras veía horrorizado como Alfred se agachaba ligeramente y tomaba algo de los asientos.

America se dio vuelta de costado una vez que agarró la chaqueta, por lo que Arthur podía ver claramente lo que hacía. El americano la observó unos instantes en silencio, luego le dio vuelta curioso.

-Que raro- dijo casi en un susurro- creí ver que England la estaba usando cuando llegamos al hospital...

La miró una vez más, para luego acercarla lentamente a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Apoyó su nariz sobre la chaqueta y aspiró sonoramente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con su olor. Luego, fue apartandola de su rostro lentamente pero sin abrir los ojos todavía. Arthur lo observó con las mejillas encendidas. Que rayos estaba haciendo?

Inglaterra intentaba luchar contra todos los raros pensamientos que venian a su mente, pero los latidos de su corazón le distraían demasiado para poder concentrarse, y una dolorosa ilusión invadió su mente al imaginarse al americano volver a hacer ese gesto, pero con él dentro de esa chaqueta.

América abrió los ojos y empezó a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo. Al cabo de cinco segundos sacó un pequeño aparato, igual al que Inglaterra había venido para buscar, y comenzó a marcar algo.

El comunicador de Arthur empezó a sonar detro de su bolsillo y tanto el inglés como el americano dieron un pequeño salto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-pero que...

Alfred fijó la mirada en la caja y fue acercandose a ésta con la sorpresa y la curiosidad reflejadas en los ojos. Arthur sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y presa del pánico volvió a actuar como en ese momento el corazón le dictaba.

Con un pequeño movimiento apartó a Florida para poder juntar sus piernas con su estómago, cosa que no fue difícil de hacer por que su delgada estructura le permitía moverse casi como un acróbata. Juntó sus fuerzas y su coraje y dio un fuerte salto, abriendo la caja y haciendo que la tapa volase lejos del lugar.

-TA-DAN!

-GAHHHH! ENGLAND!

Arthur estaba parado con los brazos abiertos y una malevola sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Florida le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y miedo, pero el inglés no podía mirarla en ese momento, tenía los ojos puestos en Alfred. El americano había dado un salto hacia atrás y abrazaba la chaqueta de Arthur con fuerza mientras jadeaba por el susto.

-Hah..hah...C-cuál es tu problema?-tragó saliva- Por qué estás aquí?

-Haha! Quería vengarme de ti idiota! Y pensé que no había nada mejor que darte una buena sorpresa! Tenías que haber visto tu cara!- por más que los nervios le estaban estrangulando, su voz detonaba orgullo.

-Y-yo no me asusté! Los héroes no se asustan!

-Ohhh pero si yo nunca dije que te había asustado- sin duda alguna era el maestro del cinísmo. Alfred infló los cachetes.

-Hmm... por eso dejaste tu chaqueta aquí?

-Así es, pero tu me arruinaste parte del plan. No se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías llamarme...

-Bueno, a diferencia de ti yo si pienso las cosas! HAHAHA- ahora era el americano quién adoptaba una voz orgullosa.

-No te pases de listo you git!- Inglaterra salió de la caja y disimuladamente cubrió a Florida con la pequeña manta que seguía ahí.

Inglaterra se dio vuelta y extendió la mano, al tiempo que Alfred lo miraba confundido.

-Mi chaqueta idiota...

-Oh...Oh! Si! Toma...- después de unos segundos Alfred pareció entender lo que decía el inglés y le entregó la prenda.

Inglaterra se la puso en silencio antes de volver a hablar, tratando de evitar mirar a Alfred a los ojos una vez que ya se había puesto la chaqueta que hace un momento había estado en las manos de Alfred.

-Oye América... te importaría si me llevo esta caja?- señaló a la caja de la cual había salido.

-Eh? Para qué la necesitas?- preguntó curioso.

-Es que... uno de mis cargamentos se daño y necesito una caja más resistente... ya sabes, "made in USA"- Arthur sabía exactamente que tenía que decir para convencer al americano, después de todo, no por nada había sido el mejor pirata y mentiroso del mundo.

-Ohh ya se de lo que estás hablando! Claro! No hay problema HAHAHA.

-En ese entonces contactaré a mis hombres.

-Los mios pueden llevarlo, y yo puedo sacarle todo el contenido si no lo necesitas...

-Oh no no! Son tan solo algunas prendas- el inglés tomó una parte de la manta que cumbría a Florida y se la mostró por ensima de la caja- no hay necesidad de sacar nada!- fue hasta el otro lado a buscar la tapa que había mandado por los aires y traerla de vuelta.

-Umm.. ok... si tu lo dices...- Arthur cerró la caja.

-En fin! Cambiando de tema, como está la Central nuclear de Fukushima?

-Va de mal en peor.. acabo de mandar un barco con mis hombres para ver el lugar...

-Oh...

-…

Un incomodo silencio se formó en el lugar. Los dos se miraron por unos instantes hasta que el americano decidió hablar, pero no le fue necesario, por que en esos momentos algunos de los rescatistas que habían viajado con ellos en el avión entraron en éste, y Alfred aprovechó para pedirles que llevasen algunas cajas con los rescatistas del inglés, a pesar de las protestas de éste de que una caja sería suficiente.

Inglaterra quería asegurarse de que la caja en la cual se escondía Florida llegase a salvo a su destino, por lo tanto se excuso de tener pendiente una charla con el comandante de su brigada y decidió partir con los hombres de Alfred.

-Supongo que te veré más tarde- dijo el inglés parado al lado del vehículo, listo para partir- Por favor mandame información acerca de la base nuclear a la cual enviaste el barco- le hechó un último vistazo al avión de Alfred.

-No problem Iggy! HAHAHA Soy un héroe! Por lo tanto tendré todo bajo control!- Arthur lo miró con cansancio.

-Aham, lo que sea Capitán América- dijo con sarcazmo y se dio vuelta.

-Wait!

-Huh?

-Toma esto- le entregó un pequeño aparato parecido a un brazalete.

-Que es esto?- preguntó dandole vuelta al pequeño aparato en sus manos, tenía el detalle de una estrella.

-Es un botón de emergencia- dijo el americano- si te encuentras en una situación S.O.S presiona la estella y me mandará una señal de auxilio y tu localización- sonrió ampliamente.

-Git... tu eres el que se mete en problemas todo el tiempo... yo soy el que tiene que tenerte a localización- dijo sonrojandose notoriamente.

-HAHAHA! Pero yo soy el héroe!

-Si si! Whatever... lo tomaré- dijo con gesto enojado metiendose el brazalete en el bolsillo.

-HAHAHA!

-En fin, ya me largo..

-Good bye Iggy!- le mostró su sonrisa más radiante, cegando al inglés con su brillo.

-Que ya dejes de llamarme así idiot!...Bye...- Sin más, se metió al vehículo y éste partió.

Mientras el vehículo avanzaba, Arthur dio un vistazo hacia atrás asegurandose de que Alfred ya estaba fuera de vista. Luego, sacó lentamente el brazalete que le había entregado el americano, y con con el rostro totalmente sonrojado se lo puso en la muñeca derecha.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Después de haber hablado con sus hombres, los alemanes estaban listos para partir. Sus hombres tendrían que trabajar junto con los americanos, por lo tanto mientras esperaban a que todos los cargamentos llegaran, China les proporcionaba equipos médicos para urgencias.

Alemania sabía que no era el mejor momento para tocar el tema, pero desde que había visto a su amigo japonés en aquel estado, una extraña sensación de miedo lo invadió. Tenía miedo de perder a su amigo, y tenía miedo de que en el momento en el que sus amigos más le necesiten, él no podría hacer nada para salvarlos.

Como podía salvarlos? Los países no son mortales, pero tampoco son inmortales. Desde su conversación con Francis, Alemania se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabe hacerca del periodo de vida de una nación, y peor aún, se había dado cuenta de lo poco que sabe hacerca de sus propias raices.

Tenía la sensación de que la vida se le escapaba en minutos, por más que podía vivir por siglos e incluso milenios.

Necesitaba conseguir información, necesitaba saber más sobre el asunto. Sabía que la mayoría de las naciones probablemente sabían mucho más de lo que aparentaban, pero por que no podían hablar de ello? Acaso había una ley de silencio de la cual el no sabía nada?

Prussia le había enseñado la mayoría de las leyesy las reglas de ser un país, pero había dejado de hacerlo después del gran herror que cometió Ludwig en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No podía entenderlo. Su hermano fué uno de los más grandes conquistadores de Europa, tuvo batallas mucho más sangrientas, y él mismo había salido al campo de batalla la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, después de la guerra, Prussia parecía no tener nada más que enseñarle a su hermano. Se preguntó si era por que los tiempos habían cambiado, o por que su hermano era el que había cambiado. Sea cual sea la razón, estaba seguro de que Gilbert no quería hablar de eso.

Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien que haya vivido lo suficiente para conocer todos los reglamentos. Alguien que haya experimentado demasiadas cosas en la vida para poder decir que conocía los secretos de la vida y la muerte.

Probablemente había muchas naciones como esas, pero Ludwig solo podía pensar en dos en ese momento. Con una de ellas, por más que estaban en los mejores términos, sabía que jamás podría hablar sobre el asunto. No podía simplemente mirar al país a los ojos y hablar sobre muerte, se sentía horrible al hacerlo. La otra sin embargo, estaba en ese momento en frente de él.

-China, tendrás un momento?

-Estoy trabajando-aru! Pero que quieres?

-No es necesario que sea en este momento- aclaró el alemán rapidamente- Puede ser incluso al final de la operación!... Es solo que, tengo algunas dudas sobre los períodos de vida de una nación y... Pensé que tu sabrías sobre el tema- dijo por fin con un dejo de vergüenza.

La nación china le miró por un momento. No había rastros de ocultamiento en la expresión del alemán.

-Está bien. Hablaremos a la tarde-aru- dijo el chino siguiendo con su trabajo.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A) Perdonen por la tardanza! En realidad tendría que estár estudiando en este momento... por cierto ! si tienen mas preguntas o algo pueden encontrarme en Tumblr (el link esta en mi profil) **

**#Traducciones#**

(ingles)

What the fuck are you doing here?: Que mierda estas haciendo aquí?

Whatever: lo que sea.

**Dark-nesey:** Gracias! te seguire amando siempre! Y no te preocupes, las cosas siempre pueden complicarse mas no es asi? ^^ Aqui el new capi!

**Dibucrito: **WOW Gracias! OwO yo tambien he oido que algunos mangakas habian muerto... me dio tanta lastima...

Jaja, me alegra que te gusten mis deformadas ideas XD y no te preocupes por Romano y Antonio, ellos ya tendran su parte aqui ^^. Vuelvo a darte las gracias! mientras mas informacion se ponga en la historia, mas rica en detalles sera :D Chile aparecera una vez mas, para ese entonces me asegurare de dar mas informacion sobre el ^^

"BKN"? Enserio? *_* OMG gracias! Muchas gracias! ( y ahora me se mas palabras chilenas jaja ^^) Vivan los "ueones!" XD XD

Tu respuesta: tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonrojar por que siempre te expresas con palabras dulces y alentadoras ^^ lo que siempre me pone de buen humor y me da ganas de continuar con esto :)

Wow! estoy tan feliz de que te haya hido bien en esa exposicion ! te felicito! sigue asi :D

saludos!

**MyobiXHitachiin: **Oh amada mia! no te pongas triste aun! (jeje se espean cosas peores jiji XD) En este capi tambien use datos reales, como ya dije jaja me gusta hacerlo mas real ^^ De todos modos si necesitas saber algo ya sabes que esta el facebook ^^

Nipon definitivamente quedo muy mal... y eso que le quiero tanto!

Lamento no estar en msn o face tan seguido... supuestamente tendria que estar estudiando ahora... estoy en el fondo jeje

Espero que te haya gustado! por que mi no me gusto mucho este capi..

Ciao!~

**AliceIggyKirkland :** Buen punto! ese es una de las grandes cosas que hay que entender en esta historia. Vivimos solo una vez, pero nunca nos damos cuenta. Sin embargo cuando la muerte nos asecha, nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que queremos vivir y somos capaces de cometer muchos errores, ya sea por miedo, por desesperacion, por confusion y mucho mas. Tambien, muchas veces podemos perder algo muy valioso, pero no nos damos cuenta hasta que lo perdemos.

Espero que sigas viendo ese lado de la historia durante todo el fic ^^ Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo y por apoyarme!

**SoritaK: **Espero que hayas recibido el mensaje que te envie, alli te explico de manera mucho mas detallada mis agradecimientos ^^. De todos modos, queria agradecerte otra vez por ver mi historia de esa manera, tu comentario me alento muchisimo. Sera un honor recibir tus ilustraciones, ^^ no puedo esperar ! muchisimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerlas y por tomarte la molestia de leer esta historia :)

Apenas tenga tiempo, me dedicare a corregir los capitulos anteriores, pero no dudes en alertarme !

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no desepcionarte! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Después de asegurarse de que todas las unidades de búsquedas y rescates estuvieran equipadas con cargamento médico, China partió hacia el hospital para estar con Japón otra vez. Tendría que visitar muchos otros hospitales, sin embargo quería empezar estando cerca del japonés, con la vaga esperanza de que éste se despierte pronto. Suiza, quién parecía entender el sentimiento fraternal del chino, se dirigió al próximo hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, Yao se dio cuenta de que había muchos más pacientes y heridos de los que había visto tan solo varias horas atrás. No sabía si debía estar triste por ellos, o alegrarse de que esas pobres personas pudieron ser rescatadas y salvar sus vidas.

-Lau Xing-aru! Por favor lleva esas cajas al segundo cuarto a la derecha del primer pasillo, yo iré en un momento, necesito hacer una llamada-aru- después de mostrarle la puerta a uno de sus médicos, fué caminando rápidamente hasta doblar la esquina del edificio mientras sacaba su teléfono- Espero que me quede suficiente para llamadas internacionales-aru...

Presionó el teléfono a la oreja mientras escuchaba el clásico sonido que indicaba que la llamada estaba llegando. Al pasar alrededor de veinte segundos, se escuchó una voz un tanto infantil del otro lado de la línea.

-Да?

-Ivan-aru!

-Китай! Pero que gran sorpresa! Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas! Acaso ya te decidiste en volverte uno conm...

-Aiyo! Córtala con esas cosas-aru! No estoy llamando para eso-aru!

-Huhu~ Que malo eres Китай! Para qué llamas entonces?

-Quería preguntarte algo-aru...H-hay algo que me preocupa-aru...

-Y bien?

-Es Alemania-aru...

-Alemania? Está haciendo algo? _Te _hízo algo? Necesitas que me encargue de él?

-NO! Claro que no-aru!

-Uhh~ entonces? - China dio un suspiro.

-Hace unas horas Alemania me preguntó si podíamos hablar...sobre los períodos de vida de una nación...

-Y?

-Cómo que "Y"-aru? Qué rayos se supone que debo decirle-aru? Prussia nos pidió no decirle nada sobre el asunto-aru!

-Huhu~ Eso fue hace más de medio siglo! Además tu sabes por que lo hizo Да?

-Para no herirle aún más al hacerle ver la realidad y...para que no volviera a..._caer en tentación._..y...por que aún era temprano para su memoria-aru...

-Prussia siempre fue tan sobreprotector con su hermano, casi me da lástima hihi~

-Oye... realmente crees que Alemania no sabía nada de esto en ese entonces-aru? Lo que hizo en la Segunda Guerra...es decir, todo estaba muy bien planeado-aru...Era demasiado obvio que había una intención detrás de todo y más aún cuál era esa intención-aru!

-Fuimos aliados cuando invadimos Polonia...Puedo asegurarte que en realidad, Alemania es simplemente fácil de manipular- Yao no pudo evitar sentirse un incomodo ante la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Rusia.

-Crees que su jefe sabía más que el mismo Alemania-aru?

-Китай, Китай... realmente crees que su jefe quemó todos esos libros sin razón? Huhu~

-...Pero en ese entonces sería mejor que Alemania _si_ sepa más... si hubiera sabido más sobre el asunto talvez podría haberlo evita...

-No, no creo que haya podido evitarlo. Estaba en su naturaleza.

-…

China no sabía que contestar. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no entendía el porqué de sus dudas. Después de todo sabía que podía confiar en Ludwig.

-Que hay con lo que dijo Prussia-aru?

-Hmm~..Creo que si de verdad te interesaría lo que el piensa, le llamarías a él, no a mi. O me equivoco?

-…

-Китай, tu sabes más de esto. Acaso crees que Alemania no esta listo para recordar aún?

-Con casi docientos años yo diría que si lo está-aru...

-Entonces cuál es el problema?

-…

-Китай...

-Que-aru?

-Contéstale solamente lo que te pregunte.

-...- suspiró- si...eso haré.

-Huhu~ no entiendo qué es lo que tanto te preocupa!

-Yo tampoco-aru...

Un corto silencio se formó entre los dos, hasta que la voz infantil de Rusia se escuchó nuevamente del otro lado de la línea.

-En fin. Dile a Япония que mi ayuda llegará mañana a la mañana. Otros tres planean llegar mañana conmigo- China guardó silencio.

-Kiku...está i-inconciente-aru...

-Oh...

Otro incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos. Uno más largo esta vez.

-Yao...

-Que-aru?

-Para qué me llamaste?

-…

-Yao?

-No lo se-aru...

China soltó otro leve suspiro y clavó su mirada en una ambulancia que doblaba a toda prisa en dirección al hospital.

-...Hablaremos mañana a primera hora del dia en ese entonces...

-Rusia...

-Espero que hasta ese entonces te decidas a volverte uno conmigo.

-…? Vete al demonio-aru!

China miró la pantalla de su teléfono por un momento. Rusia ya había colgado.  
Colocando su teléfono en el bolsillo, China dió media vuelta y se dirigió al hospital. Sabía que Alemania quería saber sobre la muerte de una nación más que sobre su vida, y aunque esa no era exactamente una pregunta intrigante, lo que sí lo era es el hecho de que si bien el alemán lo estaba preguntando, significaba que Pussia aún no le había contado nada.  
A juzgar por como le explicó acerca de el nacimiento de nuevas naciones a Italia, Alemania debía saber bastante acerca del asunto. Sería buena idea hablar con Prussia antes de hablar con Alemania o tal vez Rusia tenía razón y no había de que preocuparse? Pero que pasaría si Alemania aún no recordaba nada? En ese caso habría que tener mucha cautela en cuanto a la explicación, pues si Alemania llegara a recordar todo de golpe, podría enloquecer.

Jamás había tenido una charla tan corta y tan directa con Rusia. Era extraño que en toda la conversación su tono era sincero, y no había hecho casi ningún comentario inocentemente siniestro.  
Se preguntó cuánto en realidad sabía Rusia...

Otra ambulancia reapareció doblando la esquina. Sus luces rojas resplandecian con potencia y su fuerte sirena se podía escuchar probablemente desde kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo en ese momento, era tan opacada por las sirenas de otras ambulancias del lugar que parecía un simple susurro del viento. Cerrando los ojos e inhalando aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, Yao levantó la cabeza y estiró los hombros hacia atrás. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar sobre Alemania después, ahora tenía que concentrarse en hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, Japón lo necesitaba.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-Lleven esa caja con cuidado adentro del helicóptero- Inglaterra señaló un helicóptero que estaba a la derecha- Fudge! Diles a los rescatistas que quedaron que no me esperen, me reuniré con ellos dentro de unas horas- dijo a uno de sus hombres antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse hacía el helicóptero al cuál había ordenado llevar la caja de América.

El helicóptero estaba casi vacío; los rescatistas y médicos que llegaron en él se encargaron de sacar todo material útil y necesario para trabajar. Los únicos materiales que quedaban en el helicóptero eran prendas olvidadas por los anteriores pasajeros, unas cuantas cajas rotas de las cuales se habían sacado los materiales, un bote de salvación y unos cubiertos de plastico entre otros.  
Inglaterra se encargó de comprobar que las puertas estaban bien cerradas antes de aproximarse a la caja que había sido puesta en el centro. Con cuidado pero precisión, tiró de la tapa hasta separarla del resto de la caja y la puso en un costado.

-Wow England! Tu actuación fue brillante! Estupenda! Y América se lo creyó todo tan facilmente! Tu sí que eres un geni...umm England?- Florida dejó de hablar al notar la colérica mirada que le estaba dedicando el inglés desde que salió de la caja.

-La única razón por la que hice eso fue para no meterte en problemas con América, ni meterme en problemas a mi mismo por no haberle dicho que estabas allí- dijo Inglaterra con enojo- y no, no me parece nada "brillante".

-Lo sé, pero eso no le quita lo gracioso- dijo la joven con sonra. Inglaterra bufó.

-Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien- se acomodó la corbata- te traje aquí para poder sacarte del país sin que América se dé cuenta. Necesitas salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- al ver que Florida hiba a protestar, levantó su dedo índice para callarla- El piloto del avión en el que vas a volar ya está en camino y no debe tardar en llegar, él te llevará de vuelta ...

-Pero no quiero irme! Por que no puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

-Estar aquí es muy peligroso! Quién sabe que podría pasar si un segundo terremoto sacude estas tierras? Y si un segundo tsunami se lo lleva todo al mar? Claro que no pienso dejarte aquí!

-Pero no somos humanos! No moriremos!

-Nosotros no somos humanos pero nuestros cuerpos tienen su estructura! Nuestro estado depende de los acontesimientos que ocurren en nuetras tierras, pero eso no significa que no podemos lastimarnos o desgarrar nuestros cuerpos!- Inglaterra la miraba exasperado- Incluso si no morimos, el dolor que sentimos es idéntico al dolor que sentiría cualquier mortal!

-Pero...!

-Sin peros! No pienso arriesgarte de esa manera, te volverás a Estados Unidos en cuanto llegue el piloto y eso es todo!

-Pero estoy segura de que no hará ninguna falta! Con tal de que permanezca en el helicóptero nada puede pasarme verdad?

-Florida, no estoy aquí para negociar posibilidades, volveras a tu país y punto.

-Pero England! Estoy segura de que si estoy contigo nada malo me pasará...- dijo acercandose hasta quedar cara a cara con el inglés y mirarlo de frente- Es que no quieres estar conmigo...?- le miró intensamente mientras empezaba a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos.

La reacción de Inglaterra no fue inmediata. Al tener a Florida tan cerca podía ver con exactitud el gran parentezco que tenía con Alfred. Su falta de anteojos le recordaba al Alfred que había estado a su lado antes de la Independencia...Al Alfred que lo había abrazado y dormido en su hombro la noche anterior...

"_Se parecen tanto..."_

Pero al darse cuenta de que Florida se estaba acercando demasiado a su rostro, retrocedió hasta quedar a una distancia considerable de la joven y la miró confundido. Florida se había quedado paralizada en su lugar y miraba al inglés con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión e irritación.

El silencio irrumpió en el helicóptero mientras los dos se miraban, y ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra o dar un paso. Era como si el tiempo entero se congelara a su alrededor, dejándolos solos en ese incomodo silencio sin poder moverse ni hacer nada.

-Emm...Umm...Bueno yo...yo...I-I'm sorry...I..- tartamudeando, Florida desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, a diferencia del inglés, sus mejillas no estaban ruborizadas.

Inglaterra seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Esperaba a que Florida fuera la que hablara, ya que realmente no sabía que decir.  
"_Que rayos había sido eso?_"

El solo pensamiento lo hacía ruborizarse, pero Florida parecía no estar dispuesta a hablar. Lo mejor para los dos sería cambiar de tema y no volver a mencionar lo que él creía podía haber pasado. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, ya que estamos, necesitaba hablarte sobre medios de comunicación- Al darse cuenta del repentino cambio de tema, Florida volvió a mirar a Inglaterra. A diferencia de la expresión de alivio que esperaba ver el inglés, su expresión detonaba desepción y confusión.

-Ah? De que medios de comunicación estás hablando?

-Necesitamos un medio seguro para comunicarnos entre nosotros sin que América se de cuenta- se explicó sacando de su bolsillo la pequeña nota con el número personal de Florida que había encontrado en el sobre que ésta le dejó - Me temo que el CSI podría estar revisando las llamadas, por lo tanto esto podría salir mal.

-Que dices del internet?

-No estoy seguro de que sea la mejor idea, en especial si se trata de información confidencial.

-Qué sugieres entonces?

-Inglaterra la miró pensativo. Internet parecía ser la mejor opción, pero el no era un experto como lo heran Kiku y Edward. Claro que su gente sabía bien como manejarse con hackers pero que tal si algo salía mal?  
Tal vez cartas? Pero América podría sospechar algo al ver una carta de Inglaterra estar dedicada a Florida.  
Fue entonces cuando Inglaterra se fijó en la remera que llevaba puesta Florida.

-Florida, tu crees en la magia no es así?- La joven le miró extrañada hasta que Inglaterra señaló el detalle de su remera.

-Oh te refieres a ésto? Hahaha es dificil no creer en la magia cuando eres famoso por tener el lugar más feliz y mágico del mundo en tu casa no es así?

-Entonces crees en las hadas?

-...Supongo?- El rostro de Inglaterra se iluminó.

-Wonderful! Entonces mis hadas te enviarán todos mis menajes y viseversa, Alfred no puede verlas!- Florida parecía un tanto contrariada pero sonrió.

-Yeah, creo que eso estará bien...- Su mirada se intensificó nuevamente, pero Inglaterra no le prestaba atención, parecía querer decir algo y se ruborizó nuevamente.

-Umm... Florida? Puédo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro!- le sonrió abiertamente, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-Tinker Bell es real?- la desilusión se dibujó rápidamente en el rostro de la joven.

-Ehh...-No tuvo tiempo de contestarle cuando alguien tocó la puerta del helicóptero.

-Mr. England? Are you in here?- se oyó decir una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Yes Bones, I'm coming- dijo y fue a abrirle la puerta.

Un joven rubio y con grandes ojos celestes que brillaban bajo sus pobladas cejas entró en el helicóptero. Parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco años y estaba vestido con un uniforme de piloto blanco, adornado con unas cuantas medallas y un sombrero de official del mismo color que el uniforme.  
Saludó a Inglaterra estrechándole la mano entusiasmadamente y se quitó el sombrero con una pequeña reverencia en cuanto vió a Florida.

-Este es Stanley Bones- dijo Inglaterra haciendo una presentación- Él te llevará de vuelta a los Estados Unidos- Florida solo asintió. Inglaterra miró al joven piloto- Stanley, cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará dejar a Florida en USA y volver?

-Un vuelo desde aquí hasta New York llevaría aproximadamente entre catorce y diecisiete horas. Necesitaremos viajar hasta el Norte de Japón, donde fueron enviados los aviones de carga, para tomar uno. Luego tenemos que hacer una parada en Turkía, otra en Portugal y de allí directo a New York- miró al inglés pensativo- me temo que las paradas serán necesarias, ya que tanto los vuelos de London como los de New York solo hicieron una parada en Turkia en su destino a Tokio, para poder llegar más rápido.

-En ese entonces será mejor que despeguen ya mismo- dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos y cerrando por un momento los ojos- Bones, recuerda que esta misión es completamente secreta. Nadie debe enterarse. Si llegan a questionarte diles que fuiste enviado por mi para traer más material útil. Y tu- se dirigió a Florida- quiero que mandes un mensaje o un fax a mi oficina en cuanto llegues a USA. Busca la información en la lista de países que tiene América. Sabré en cuanto llegue.

Florida asintió levemente pero no pronunció palabra alguna desde que llegó el piloto. Inglaterra intercambió unas cuantas palabras más con su piloto acerca de su seguridad antes de finalmente despedirse de el y darse vuelta para despedirse de Florida.

-Quiero que te ciudes bien- dijo mirandola de frente- Por que la próxima vez no podré salvarte de tu padre- Florida le miró un momento, luego simplemente levantó lo hombros y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa mientras asentía para un lado. Inglaterra tomó eso por un "tal vez" y se dio vuelta para irse mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano.

Ahora por fin podría concentrarse en ayudar a Japón junto con todos sus hombres.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-What? Qué quieres decir con "va de mal en peor"?- América miró al hombre que tenía en frente con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo.

-Los trabajadores de la central acaban de comunicarnos que hay fallas de refrigeración en los redactores, y tuvieron que liberar vapor radioactivo para bajar la temperatura del nucleo de la central. Cuarenta y cinco mil personas han sido evacuadas de la zona de inmediato. Pero aún hay posibilidades de una explosión en el redactor tres, y el enfriamiento a base de agua no parece funcionar como se esperaba. Si las temperaturas siguen subiendo, habrá un gran peligro de que la protección se destruya y ocurra un escape radioactivo desde el nucleo-América miró perplejo al hombre, luego miró los papeles que había recibido.

-Esto no es bueno...Los demás ya han sido informados?

-Las autoridades se estan encargando de avisar a todos- América sacó su comunicador y marcó un número.

-England? Cambio, cambio, England?

-América...

-England, necesitaba saber si recibiste la nueva información acerca de la central nuclear.

-La estoy leyendo ahora...

-Muy bien entonces. Podrías asegurarte de preguntarle a China y Swi..

-Shit...

-...England?

-...Shit...Shit!

-England que ocurre?

-Tu trata de asegurarte de que los demás también lo recibieron, debo irme ahora- la voz del inglés sonaba diferente y nerviosa.

-England qué esta pasan..- No logró terminar la oración cuando Inglaterra había colgado.

Alfred miró su comunicador con preocupación. Qué había pasado? Intentó llamar otra vez, pero Inglaterra no contestaba. Su voz había sonado muy nerviosa y asustada hace un momento y eso le pareció muy raro. Que debía hacer ahora? Inglaterra le había dicho asegurarse de que los demás habían recibido la información, y eso es lo que hiba a hacer pero, que tal si algo le estaba pasando al inglés y éste no quería decirle?

"_No. Inglaterra es prudente. Él no actuaría orgullosamente en una situación seria_" pensó y volvió a marcar un número.

-Germany, cambio,cambio, do you hear me?

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-Shit...Shit! Que voy a hacer ahora? Fuí tan estúpido! Cómo pude olvidarme de esto? - inglaterra miraba horrorizado la información que le había llegado hace unos minutos por un mensajero- Se dirigen al norte...se dirigen directo al lugar...oh Dios mio que voy a hacer?

En este momento ya debían estar acercándose a la zona. Inglaterra entró corriendo a un helicóptero de rescate y tomó los planos del lugar. La central nuclear se encontraba a 289 kilómetros de la ciudad de Tokio. Eso significaba que talvez aún no habían entrado en la zona evacuada y aún podía advertirles de alguna manera.

Inglaterra tomó su comunicador de inmediato, pero al recordar que su piloto no tenía uno lo miró con desdén y lo puso en la silla con un golpe un tanto brusco. Corriendo hacia la cabina del piloto, se sentó rápidamente en su puesto y tomó el radar.

-Cambio! Cambio! helicóptero K-16 me escucha? Cambio! helicóptero K-16 Responda! Responda! Cambio!- No había respuesta, Inglaterra intentó de nuevo.

-Cambio! Cambio! K-16 Responda! Responda!- un leve sonido que se parecía al parpadeo de una señal de radio se escuchó por el radar.

-K-16 aquí y al tanto!- respondió una voz familiar por el radar.

-Bones! Habla England, necesito que cambies las coordenadas del vuelo de inmediato! El lugar a donde se dirigen tiene una poderosa cantidad de radioactividad y solo especialistas están permitidos a..

-England Sr.! No hemos llegado a la zona, aviones alemanes nos detuvieron pensando que llevabamos cargamento hacia el lugar y nos advirtieron de los hechos- le interrumpió nerviosamente. Inglaterra sintió un gran peso desaparecer de su pecho.

-Thank God...En ese entonces marchense cuanto ántes del lugar y traten de mantenerse alejados de las centrales...

-England Sr.! Tenemos un problema...- Inglaterra apretó el radar con fuerza mientras sentía que la preocupación volvía a hacerle un nudo en la garganta. Un fuerte sonido parecido a un golpe se escuchó por el radar.

-England!- Inglaterra reconoció de inmediato la voz de Florida- Germany está aquí! El me descubrió por accidente en cuanto llegó para inspeccionar el helicóptero y advertir del peligro! Y esta en este mismo momento afuera del helicóptero hablando con América! Lo escuché decir su nombre!- Inglaterra sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Voy para allá, en donde se encuentran?- Como no tenía nada para anotarlo, intentó recordarse las coordenadas que le dijo su piloto de memoria, repitiendolas varias veces en su cabeza mientras colgaba el radar, y salía del helicóptero a toda prisa en busca de uno de los hombres que le había enviado el jefe de Kiku.

-Excuse me- dijo casi sin aliento- necesito que me ayude llegar a un lugar, con el transporte más veloz que tenga- el joven le miró extrañado- No me importa si es un auto de carreras o un avión de guerra- delcaró el inglés mirandolo a los ojos.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

-WHAT? Qué quieres decir con que mi estado está ahí?

-...Quieres decir que no lo sabias?

-Cómo rayos hiba a saberlo? Qué está haciendo ahí? Cómo rayos llegó ahí?

-Estaba en el helicóptero inglés que acabamos de detener. Según el piloto, el helicóptero estaba al cargo de Inglaterra. Pero me encargue de revisarlo aún así por que pensé que Inglaterra había mandado algo que nos fuese útil aquí, y entonces...- Alemania escuchó a América bufar del otro lado de la línea.

-Encargate de cuidar de mi estado por el momento. Me encargaré de England ahora mismo y volaré hacia el lugar. Over and out!- dijo Alfred cortando la línea con enojo.

Así que Florida estaba en Japón? Y Arthur lo sabía? Es más, Arthur intentó enviarla en dirección a la central nuclear? En qué estaba pensando? Por qué lo hizo? Pensamientos siniestros se pasaban por la cabeza del americano, los cuales sacudió de su mente de inmediato. England no podía tener un propósito maligno...O si? El hecho de tener a Florida aquí, sin decirle nada, y luego enviarla a una zona con una potencia de radioactividad bastante poderosa no parecían exactamente inocentes...

América tomó su comunicador e intentó volver a llamar al inglés. No había respuesta. Después de intentarlo por tercera vez gruñó y golpeó la pared con el puño. Luego volvió a tomar su comunicador y marcó otro número.

-Cambio! Cambio! New Zeland do you hear me? Cambio!

-América? What happened now?

-New Zeland tu estás con los buscadores verdad? Estás cerca de los ingleses o de Inglaterra por casualidad?

-No, I'm sorry. Ellos están más al Oeste. Pero si necesitas a Inglaterra creo que sigue en Tokio, por que lo vi volver allí con una caja hace unas horas...Claro que talvez ya se haya ido...

-Thanks New Zeland! Over and out!

"_Shit...Esto no me lleva a ningún lado..._" pensó frustradamente "_Tal vez sea mejor que vaya por Florida y entonces buscaré a Arthur...Cómo se supone que voy a..._" Una idea se iluminó en su mente mientras su mirada se posaba en su reloj de muñeca. "_Lo tengo_!" pensó mientras corría a un avión de rescate.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

Inglaterra se despidió del hombre dándole las gracias y se subió al avión. El Mitsubishi F-2 era un avión de caza bastante rápido y para la suerte del inglés se encontraba en la misma estación aerea que sus helicópteros de rescate. En el tiempo en el que buscaron el avión, Inglaterra tuvo la oportunidad de armarse de un pequeño pedazo de papel y una birome, por lo que pudo anotar la dirección a la que tenía que llegar sin tener más miedo de olvidarse algún detalle.

Si lo que decía Florida era verdad y América ya se había enterado de su presencia en Japón, entonces probablemente ya estaba en camino al mismo destino o ya se encontraba allí. Qué hiba a decirle al americano? Cuál era la posibilidad de que le creyera incluso si le decía la verdad? Cómo reaccionaría? Cómo trataría a Florida? Y a él? Demasiadas preguntas se venian a su mente mientras volaba por encima de las ciudades japonesas. Fue entonces cuando dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Algunas de las ciudades estaban severamente dañadas.

"_No puedo creer que en vez de estar allí abajo ayudando a esa pobre gente, este haciendo esto...Lo único que hago es retrasar a todos...Yo debería estar preocupado por ellos, no por mi en este momento...Kiku..._"

Mientras el tiempo pasaba e Inglaterra hechaba vistazos a las ciudades, su corazón se oprimía más y más. El miedo lo invadía cada vez más mientras pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando a Kiku, y mientras pensaba en su propio destino. Había pasado casi una semana desde que se enteró del estdo de su país, y aún no había hecho absolutamente nada. Tener la palabra de otras naciones prometiendole ayuda no era suficiente para calmarle. Pero no podía dejar a Kiku en este momento e irse. En éste momento el que corre gran peligro es Japón, e Inglaterra no pensaba dejarlo solo en un momento así.

Un extraño punto negro en el cielo le distrajo por un momento. Mientras más se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un avión que parecía tomar altura e ir en su dirección.

"_Deben querer advertirme_" pensó mientras descendía, pero la duda lo asaltó. Estaba en un avión japonés. No tenían que haberse dado cuenta?

Fue entonces cuando, aún estando a una considerable distancia pero suficientemente cerca para observarlo bien, Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que el avión era un avión americano. Tenía que ser Alfred, Arthur no tenía duda de eso.

El avión dio una demostrativa media vuelta y Arthur entendió que el americano le estaba dando la señal para seguirlo. Resignado, decidió que lo mejor era seguirle, quién sabe que sería capaz de hacer América si Inglaterra intentara fugarse o hacerse pasar por un japonés y no hacerle caso? Lo mejor sería no averiguarlo por el momento.

Siguendo el avión americano, fue descendiendo en zig-zag hasta ver con claridad una zona plana y desierta, pero no parecía ser una pista de aterrizaje. Se sorprendió de que aún después del gran tsunami quedaran lugares tan llanos en esa zona, considerando que se estaba acercando al norte.

Aterizar no fue facil, e Inglaterra terminó a cierta distacia del otro avión. Aún no atreviendose a salir, esperó a que alguien saliera del otro avión primero, y pudo sentir su corazón deteniendose por un segundo cuando una cabellera rubia muy familiar salió del avión y se encaminó hacia el suyo. Pero, cómo había logrado seguirle y detenerle en medio del aire, cuando además estaba en un avión japonés?

Por fin decidió salir y enfrentarse al américano. Se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión tan seria, la cual tan pocas veces había visto en él.

-América!...C-cómo es que me encontraste? Además estoy en un...- Inglaterra se calló de repente al ver a Alfred levantar su mano sosteniendo un aparato parecido a un control remoto con una pequeña pantalla en el medio. Por encima de la pequeña pantalla había una estrella que Inglaterra reconoció de inmediato; era la misma estrella que tenía en el brazalete que le había dado América. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Inglaterra no podía encontrar las palabras para decir algo. Se agarró la sien soltando un leve suspiro y volvió a mirar al americano. Alfred no había dicho palabra alguna y simplemente se limitaba a mirar al inglés desafiadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos en son de impaciencia. Arthur podía sentir su fria mirada penetrarlo.

-A-América escuchame...Puedo explicarlo todo!...

-Ohhh claro que te escucho!- dijo de manera burlona mientras lo miraba con desdén- Explicame entonces por favor! Cómo rayos te las ingeniaste para traer aquí a Florida y mandarla a una zona recien evacuada!

-No fui yo quíen trajo aquí a Florida! Ella vino por su cuenta! - se defendió un tanto ofendido.

-Y podrías decirme como hiba a hacer eso? Claramente tuvo algo de ayuda...

-No! no la tuvo! La descubrí por accidente en cuanto llegué a tu avión!

-Cómo rayos pudo ella llegar a mi avión? Tu y yo viajamos en ese mismo avión!

-Se había ocultado en una caja idiota! - Inglaterra se sentía culpable pero su orgullo no le permitía callarse.

-Una caja..?- los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de repente ante la realización- Asi que era eso! Por eso querías una de mis cajas! TU SABÍAS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ Y NO DIJISTE NADA!

-No me grites!- Inglaterra debía de verse muy exasperado, pues América pareció calmarse un poco, pero su mirada seguía desafiante y enojada- No quería que se metiera en problemas okey? Pensé que lo mejor era que yo mismo la enviase de vuelta a casa de manera segura!

-Segura? Mandarla en un helicóptero en dirección a una zona que había sido evacuada por sus riesgos radioactivos en el aire es para ti una manera segura?

-No sabía eso! Había olvidado por completo de que esa zona estaba en peligro! Los informes llegaron después de que despegaran y volaran una distancia considerable!

-Y aún así cuando te hablé por el comunicador no me dijiste nada!

-Pensé que podría avisarles a tiempo o hacer algo al respeto! No quería que te enteraras de ese modo!

-Lo prefieres de éste modo? Germany llamandome pare decirme que encontró a Florida en un helicóptero inglés que se dirigía a una zona con peligro de radioactividad?

-Esa nunca fue mi intención!- Inglaterra estaba al borde de sus nervios. Sabía que tenía la culpa por no decirle nada a Alfred sobre su propio estado, pero hacerle daño a él o a Florida jamás había sido su intención.

-Porqué no me dijiste nada en primer lugar? Creo que tengo mucho más derecho a saber sombre mis "hijos" que tu! Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al enterarme de que Florida estaba aquí? Tienes idea de cuánto llegé a preocuparme?

-Eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar! No quería que eso pasara! Ni mucho menos que tengas una pelea o una discusión con ella!- jadeó por aire- No quería meterla en problemas contigo!

-Y desde cuándo te preocupa a TI lo que le pase a MI estado? Después de que se la arrebataras a Spain y me la devolvieras a mi cuando aún era tu colonia, no le habías prestado tanta atención!- Inglaterra lo miró extrañado. América se acordaba de como había rescatado su ahora estado. Eso era extraño.

-And? No tiene nada que ver con eso!

-Oh? Entonces si hay algo? Vas a decirme que todo eso de "estar de acuerdo con England" y salir a "pasear por la ciudad de New York" por la noche para "casualmente" encontrarse contigo en el camino si viene de algún lugar? - Inglaterra lo miró atónito y boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De dónde había venido eso?

-…What?- parecía que su mente no podía formular ninguna otra pregunta en ese momento mientras trataba de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Ahora que lo pienso, cuando llegué al avión tu saliste de la misma caja en la que ahora dices estaba Florida! Si no hubiera llamado a tu comunicador probablemente ustedes dos seguirían estando ahí adentro no es así?- Alfred parecía enojarse más con cada palabra. Arthur se había quedado paralizado.

-América no tengo idea de lo que estás hablan...

-A qué estas jugando England?

-A-Alfred...

-Es ésto alguna clase de venganza? Alguna clase de revancha? Es por la maldita Revolución? - Inglaterra hizo una pequeña mueca en cuanto Alfred mencionó el tema- Fuiste tu quién le metió la idea de independizarse en la cabeza?

-Lamento decirte que no soy France!- dijo enojado.

-Don't lie!

-I'M NOT!- los dos se miraron callados e inglaterra intentó recomponer su compostura- Pero si estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- dijo al fin.

Alfred parecía haber reemplazado todo su enojo por sorpresa. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y miraba al inglés atónito. Inglaterra seguía sin poder entender cómo habían llegado a este punto. No se suponía que Alfred tenía que estar enojado con él por no haberle dicho que Florida estaba aquí? De dónde había salido todo esto de repente?

-That means you and Florida are...- Arthur le miró extrañado. Alfred parecía estar enojado, pero su enojo parecía diferente...

-América what are you...- Inglaterra dio un pequeño salto al escuchar algo sonar en el bolsillo del americano.

Alfred tomó su comunicador y presionó el botón sin quitar sus ojos del inglés. Fue cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el suyo en aquel helicóptero en Tokio.

-América! América! Cambio!

-América here! Qué sucede ahora México?

-Si tienes hombres cerca de la central nuclear avisales pronto que se alejen! Hubo una explosión y está derrivando parte de un edificio!- América abrió los ojos de golpe.

-What? Voy para allá de inmediato! Over and out!

-Qué? No imbecil! Espérate Amér..- Alfred cerró su comunicador y volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo. Inglaterra lo observó con temor.

-Que rayos..? América acaso tu...

-Puede que aún haya trabajadores en peligro en aquel sitio! Necesito salvarlos! Soy el héroe!

-América no! Es muy peligroso! Deja que expertos se encar...

-Ellos son humanos! Que tal si también les pasa algo? No voy a permitirlo! Ve por Florida y sacala del país!

-Alfred no voy a permitir que vayas! - Inglaterra se acerco más para agarrarle del brazo pero Alfred fue más rápido y le tomó de los brazos primero.

-Sorry England, I need to go!- América le dio una completa vuelta empujandolo con un poco de brusquedad y haciendo que se tropieze y casi se caiga. En cuanto Inglaterra levantó la cabeza vio como Alfred se subía al avión japonés en el que había venido y cerraba la salida rápidamente. Horrorizado, Arthur corrió hacia el avión.

-ALFRED! ALFRED SAL DE AHÍ!

América prendió las turbinas y Arthur tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para no salir lastimado. El avión empezó a moverse lentamente hasta ir ganando velocidad y alejándose de donde estaba Inglaterra para poder despegar. Arthur miró por última vez al avión para luego salir corriendo al lado opuesto. Hacia el avión en el que había llegado América.

-Idiota, maldito presumido, cerebro de pájaro FUCKING BLOODY GIT! CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE SALVARÁS A ALGUIEN EN UN AVIÓN DE CAZA?

Inglaterra se subió al avión y preparó todo para despegar. América había actuado impulsivamente y no se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al tomar el avión de caza en el que había llegado el inglés.  
"_ God...por qué fui tan impulsivo para tomar un avión de caza yo mismo?_"

Éste avión tal vez no era tan rápido como en el que había venido, pero aún tenía la esperanza de alcanzar a Alfred.

-Voy a hacerte tragar tus super poderes, Stupideitor.

OO~~~~~~OO~~~~~~OO

**(N/A)**

**Ok, ya se que pasaron casi tres meses y lo siento. Realmente tengo razones, pero no empezare a contarlas aqui por que serian mas largas que el capitulo.**

**Lo siento amigos, enserio. Espero que este capi no tan corto lo solucione...para los que lo sigan leyendo claro...**

**Traducciones:**

**Ruso:**

Да: Si

Китай: China

Япония: Japon.

Ingles:

Mr. England? Are you in here?: Señor Inglaterra? Esta usted aqui adentro?

Yes Bones, I'm coming: Si Bones, Ya voy.

Don't lie!: No mientas!

I'm not! (lying): No lo estoy! (no estoy mintiendo)

Sorry England, I need to go: Lo siento Inglaterra, necesito ir. (o irme)

That means you and Florida are...: Eso significa que tu y Florida son...(o estan)

**Lo demas creo que esta claro.**

**** Mitsubishi F-2: Avion japones de caza. Aqui la imagen (quitenle los espacios): http :/ ww w. Mi litar y-today. co m/airc raft/mitsub ishi _f2_im a**

**Chicos! Gracias por comentar el cap anterior! Disculpen pero no puedo responder esta vez a los comentarios. Les prometo que si recibo comentarios de este cap les respondere la proxima vez!**


End file.
